Une affaire de coeur
by Arcade07
Summary: Une sombre affaire de meutres en série, Scotland Yard plus largué que jamais...Vite, faisons appelle à Sherlock Holmes! Mais était-ce vraiment une bonne décision...?
1. 1 Quatre pépins d'orange

Grégory Lestrade tournait en rond dans son bureau depuis plus d'une demie-heure. Il savait qu'il devait le faire... mais il n'en avait absolument pas envie. Et le sms qu'il reçut sur son portable personnel ne l'encouragea en rien.

_Quand allez-vous vous décider à venir me demander de l'aide ?_

_SH._

Grégory plissa les yeux en pensant très fort à un « jamais ! » assez puéril. C'était lui, l'inspecteur, il était en mesure de résoudre une affaire par ses propres moyens, tout de même !

Il retourna à son bureau, ouvrit le dossier et l'examina pour la troisième fois de la journée. Il avait dû laisser passer quelque chose, un indice important qui les ferait avancer...

Toutes les victimes étaient des jeunes femmes, entre 20 et 26 ans, aux cheveux blonds. Elles avaient toutes été retrouvées dans des endroits peu fréquentés et même si le mode opératoire changeait de l'une à l'autre, on penchait pour la thèse du tueur en série, principalement à cause du pétale de fleur -de rose jaune, pour être pointilleux- à chaque fois glissé derrière leur oreille droite. Une sorte de signature propre à ce criminel-là, sans doute.

Pas de lettres de menaces envoyées aux victimes avant le meurtre, pas de vol de bijoux ou de sac à main, pas de signe de viol... rien qui puisse indiquer un mobile, à par le fait que c'étaient des femmes blondes -un tueur misogyne ? Il ne voyait que ça.

« Bon sang, soupira Grégory, Londres devient fou... »

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit en grand sur le sergent Donovan, l'air affolé.

« Inspecteur... un nouveau cadavre vient d'être découvert. Encore une femme blonde dans la vingtaine.

_ J'arrive sergent. »

Lestrade et Donovan montèrent dans la voiture de service, Lestrade côté passager car il avait des coups de fil à passer.

Tandis que Sally conduisait habilement jusqu'à la scène du crime, Grégory fouilla dans ses textos. Il afficha celui que Sherlock lui avait envoyé, appuya sur la touche supprimer et vit s'afficher l'habituel demande de confirmation. Il hésita. Il en avait marre de recevoir des textos du détective alors qu'il changeait de numéro tous les mois autant effacer celui-là et ce concentrer sur l'affaire en cours. Mais d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il garde un œil sur Sherlock Holmes, et son aide pouvait s'avérer précieuse...

La dernière fois qu'il avait perdu la trace du consultant, quand ce dernier avait déménagé, il avait dû lui laisser un message sur son site web pour faire appel à lui ! Hors de question qu'il recommence, il ne voulait pas que toute la toile sache que Scotland Yard ramait sans son détective consultant.

Avec une injure, il annula la suppression du message et rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« Encore le taré ? Demanda le sergent Donovan.

Lestrade fit un effort de mémoire : taré = Sherlock Holmes.

_ Oui, c'est ça encore lui. Il me demande... quand je compte requérir son aide.

_ Vous savez bien que je ne l'aime pas et le voir sur une scène de crime encore moins.

_ Je le sais, sergent, soupira Grégory.

_Personne n'aime le voir. Du moins, personne de Scotland Yard_, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

_ Mais... Avec celui-ci, on a déjà quatre cadavres sur les bras et aucun début de piste. Il faudrait peut-être envisager de l'appeler avant que la panique ne s'empare de Londres. Jusqu'à présent, on a réussit à tenir la presse en laisse mais pour combien de temps encore ?

_ Alors vous pensez que l'on devrait... ?

_ Pas seulement moi. Toute l'équipe le pense. Mais...

_ Mais la mauvaise foi l'emporte toujours, surtout quand il est question de Sherlock Holmes.

Lestrade vit le sergent Donovan froncer le nez mais sans le contredire.

_ Très bien. Allons voir ce cadavre et si on ne trouve rien cette fois encore... je lui envoie un message.

_ Ça marche. »

Sally appuya sur l'accélérateur il ne fallait plus perdre de temps.

Au même moment, dans un autre coin de Londres, au 221B Baker Street.

Sherlock était assit sur son fauteuil, habillé de pied en cape, et regardait un show télévisé que même Madame Hudson aurait zappé depuis belle lurette.

John sortit de la cuisine avec une canette de bière pour s'installer à son ordinateur. Il l'ouvrit et en attendant qu'il daigne s'allumer, décida de faire un peu la conversation.

« L'inspecteur Lestrade n'a toujours pas appelé ?

_ Ça ne tardera pas.

_ Je vois.

Le silence reprit ses droits, seulement animé par les bruits de la télévision. John but une gorgée de sa bière avant de continuer.

_ Tu devrais arrêter ça. On ne t'a jamais dit que la télé abrutissait ? Surtout ce genre d'émissions.

_ Hum. »

Son colocataire ne semblait pas très loquace, aujourd'hui. John haussa les épaules et alla sur son blog il avait apparemment des commentaires qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Notamment plusieurs de theimprobableone -il en était désormais certain : ce type le détestait- et un de Sherlock. À tous les coups encore une raillerie sur sa version de leurs enquêtes ou alors des plaintes. John le parcouru tout de même -peu d'espoir que ce soit un compliment, mais on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Il se tourna vers son colocataire, toujours scotché au petit écran.

« Sherlock, si tu veux que j'aille acheter du lait, tu peux me le dire ou alors coller un post-it sur le frigidaire mais me laisser un commentaire pour ça ?

_ Tu es plus souvent sur ton blog que devant le frigidaire. Et tu n'écoutes pas quand je te parle.

_ Dixit celui qui ne voit même pas quand je quitte l'appartement.

_ Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! »

John préféra s'abstenir de surenchérir il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec son ami maintenant, d'autant plus que ce dernier était déjà sur les nerfs : deux semaines sans aucune affaire et Lestrade qui se faisait prier pour lui demander un coup de main. Le médecin sourit.

« Un peu de patience, Sherlock, Lestrade va appeler. Il appelle toujours. »

Sur les bord de la Tamise londonienne, derrière les bandes de sécurité de la police.

Grégory s'approcha du corps, recouvert par une des bâches noires de l'équipe de la morgue. Le médecin légiste Anderson était déjà sur place et donnait ses directives pour qu'on puisse bientôt enlever le cadavre.

« Vous pensez que c'est le même tueur ? Lui demanda Lestrade en arrivant à son niveau.

_ Ça ne fait aucun doute.

Anderson lui tendit un petit sachet de pièces à convictions dans lequel on pouvait voir un pétale jaune, sans doute de rose.

_ Ce qui nous fait quatre meurtres.

_ Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'inhabituel ? Des indices sur l'assassin ?

_ Aucun, pour le moment.

_ Je vois.

Lestrade soupira.

_ Montrez-moi le corps. »

Anderson fit un signe de main et presque aussitôt, deux autres légistes retirèrent la bâche avec précautions.

La morte avait le regard livide, le teint blafard voir presque verdâtre à certains endroits. De l'eau s'échappait encore de sa bouche entrouverte aux lèvres violacée, ses cheveux blonds collaient à ses joues, à ses épaules et aux galets. Son visage avait conservé les traits ronds de l'enfance et sa robe bleue et beige renforçait l'idée de l'adolescente.

« Quel âge avait-elle ?

Anderson regarda son calepin.

_ D'après les papiers retrouvés sur elle... 21ans.

Grégory ferma les yeux. Bon sang, elle aurait presque pu être sa fille...

_ Très bien. Laissez tout ça ici.

_ Pourquoi ça ? Glapit Anderson. Il faut que je l'examine, qu'on ramène les preuves au laboratoire et qu...

_ Vous pourrez le faire, le coupa Lestrade, las des couinements du médecin légiste, mais avant je dois passer un coup de fil. »

Le BlackBerry de Sherlock sonna. Ce dernier bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, lança à John sa veste et décrocha.

« Où ça ?

_ Sur les bords de la Tamise. Je viens de vous envoyer l'adresse exacte par texto.

_ La quatrième victime donc.

_ Oui.

_ Vous auriez dû m'appeler avant. On arrive. »

Et il raccrocha. John leva les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'à chaque fois que ce pauvre Lestrade faisait appel à Sherlock, il devait finir par déprimer avec des remarques comme ça.

« John, dépêche toi ! »cria Sherlock depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Le médecin ferma juste son ordinateur sans prendre le temps de l'éteindre. S'il l'avait fait, son ami serait partit sans lui et il se serait retrouvé comme un idiot à ne pas savoir quoi faire dans un appartement vide. Même si le meurtre était quelque chose d'affreux, il préférait enquêter avec son colocataire plutôt que de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage.

Quand il arriva en bas, Sherlock mettait déjà les pieds dans un taxi et il lui emboîta le pas.

Il vérifia en fouillant dans les poches de sa veste qu'il avait bien son téléphone portable et un peu d'argent, au cas où il devrait rentrer par ses propres moyens. C'était le cas donc il pouvait se détendre ou plutôt, se concentrer sur l'affaire.

La seule chose que disaient les médias, c'était que l'on avait retrouvé les corps de trois (et maintenant quatre) jeunes femmes blondes, tuées de manières différentes, dans des endroits différents. Officiellement, la police « tentait encore d'établir un lien entre les victimes, pour savoir si les meurtres pouvaient être reliés entre eux. » mais grâce à Sherlock, John avait connaissance des pétales de fleur et la thèse du tueur en série était plus qu'évidente, même pour lui.

C'était pourtant un cas bien étrange pour le détective. Il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un _serial killer_ mais jamais il n'en avait vu changer aussi radicalement de méthode à chaque meurtre. Seul fait récurent, ce pétale jaune, et si le meurtrier s'en était passé, jamais Scotland Yard n'aurait pensé à un seul tueur. Cherchait-il par là à se faire remarquer ? À attirer l'attention ? Sans doute mais l'attention de qui ?

Sherlock avait pensé à Moriarty mais ce dernier était beaucoup trop créatif pour tenter de l'intéresser avec une banale série de meurtres. Il s'agissait donc de quelqu'un de normal -enfin, aussi normal que peut l'être un meurtrier multirécidiviste- et à en juger par la nature de ses victimes, il tuait pour son propre compte donc la thèse d'un tueur à gages était à écarter.

Il aurait mis sa main au feu que Lestrade penchait pour un tueur misogyne (hypothèse plus que logique) mais il sentait qu'il y avait autre chose, que cette affaire était plus profonde qu'elle n'y paraissait, et, en toute honnêteté, il en était fortement excité. Le frisson de la découverte, de la recherche de la vérité ne l'avait plus parcouru depuis le « grand jeu » de Moriarty, comme ce dernier se plaisait à l'appeler, et voilà qu'il le ressentait à nouveau, plus euphorisant que la plus hallucinogène des drogues. Ses quatre patchs de nicotines collés à son bras gauche faisaient pâle figure à côté de ça.

Il ne fit même pas attention à ce que John fit, à ce que John dit durant le trajet en taxi. Il aurait pu sauter par la vitre que ça lui aurait été égal. Quoique... non, ça, peut-être pas.

À peine le véhicule se fut-il arrêté que Sherlock en bondit, se dirigeant d'un pas faussement calme vers la scène du crime et laissant à John le soin de payer le chauffeur.

Il rejoignit son ami alors que ce dernier échangeait les pics habituels avec le sergent Donovan. Il prit la conversation en cours de route.

« _ Je dis seulement que la police ici, c'est nous ! S'emporta le sergent.

_ Si vous étiez plus compétents, répliqua Sherlock aussi chaleureusement qu'à l'accoutumée, peut-être que cela dispenserait votre supérieur d'avoir recourt à mes services.

Sally haussa les sourcils et s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade arriva et lui posa la main sur l'épaule pour la calmer.

_ Sergent Donovan, souvenez-vous de ce que vous m'avez dit dans la voiture, hum ? Maintenant laissez les passer tous les deux. »

Sally dut obéir, non sans envoyer un dernier « taré. » que Sherlock feignit de ne pas avoir entendu.

Le lieutenant Lestrade les guida jusqu'au corps de la victime, escorté par une bonne partie de l'équipe légiste. Quand Anderson aperçut le détective, Grégory crut qu'il allait faire une crise d'hystérie. Apparemment, il n'avait pas comprit quand il lui avait dit qu'il devait « passer un coup de fil »...

« Non mais... non mais je _rêve_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici lui ?

_ Anderson, calmez-vous...

_ Sûrement pas, j'exige une explication !

Sherlock lui passa devant sans un regard.

_ Je suis venu faire votre travail, Anderson, alors taisez-vous et laissez faire les professionnels.

_ Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, sachez que je... !

_ Laissez-lui cinq minutes, ordonna Grégory sur un ton ferme. Après vous ferez comme bon vous semble.

Anderson renifla et John ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ressemblait encore plus à un animal étrange en faisant ça. Peut-être à un vautour. Après tout, il était médecin légiste.

_ J'y compte bien. » conclut Anderson en retournant voir les échantillons prélevés.

Et Lestrade et John purent observer le détective en action. Il commença par faire le tour du corps une fois, puis sortit sa petite loupe de sa poche et effectua un second tour en s'agenouillant toutes les trois secondes pour inspecter des endroits qui semblaient tout aussi vides d'intérêt pour les deux observateurs que l'étaient les galets du bord de la Tamise. Sherlock se releva et s'avança vers eux.

« Elle avait aussi un pétale derrière l'oreille droite, n'est-ce pas ?

Lestrade fit une grimace d'incompréhension.

_ Comment diable savez-vous...

_ Oh, je vous en prie... soupira Sherlock avec un mouvement de tête exaspéré.

L'inspecteur dû capituler, inutile d'essayer de lui cacher quoi que ce soit, il avait sans doute piraté les fichiers de la police ou il ne savait quoi encore.

_ Oui. Elle en avait bien un. On l'a déjà ramassé.

_ Je pourrais le voir ? Demanda-t-il en tendant sa main gantée.

Lestrade chercha son médecin légiste du regard et lui fit signe d'approcher.

_ Anderson, le pétale.

_ Si jamais vous détériorez les pièces à convictions, je m'occupe personnellement de votre cas, menaça Anderson en tendant le sachet transparent.

_ On lui dira. »

Sherlock attrapa le sachet et examina le pétale au travers. Les bords ondoyants laissaient effectivement penser à une rose, la couleur uniforme sur toute la longueur attestait de son authenticité. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose d'étrange...

Il leva le pétale pour l'observer à contre jour, sous le regard suspicieux d'Anderson, et sourit.

« Eurêka.

_ Quoi ? S'enquit Lestrade. Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

_ Avez-vous des photographies des autres pétales ?

_ Euh, oui.

_ Bien. Passez-les moi.

_ A-Attendez, calma l'inspecteur, laissant à Anderson une ouverture pour récupérer son sachet à convictions. D'abord, dites-moi ce que vous avez comprit sur la victime.

Sherlock foudroya à tour de rôle le médecin légiste et son chef de service qui le ralentissaient dans ses investigations. Il s'exécuta tout de même.

_ Pour ce qui est de son identité, je pense que vous la connaissez déjà.

_ C'est exact.

_ Elle est morte par noyade, ça ne fait aucun doute.

Anderson ricana.

_ Quelle déduction incroyable comment y êtes-vous arrivé ?

_ Lestrade, si vous voulez que je continue, soit vous mettez une muselière à votre chien, soit il va faire un tour mais par pitié, faîtes qu'il se taise !

_ Eh oh, s'enflamma Anderson, premièrement je ne suis pas son chien et deuxièmement, si vous avez quelque chose à me dire, dites-le moi en face ! »

John en avait marre, à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Sherlock expliquait, Anderson raillait, Sherlock lançait un pic, Anderson répliquait et tout ça se finissait en crêpage de chignon. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'amusement, il l'avait comprit au même titre que Lestrade. Avec une synchronisation parfaite, les deux hommes attrapèrent leur collègue respectif et les éloignèrent l'un de l'autre afin de faire redescendre la pression.

« Nous sommes sur une scène de crime, leur rappela Grégory, alors tachez de vous tenir.

_ Vas-y Sherlock, l'encouragea John.

_ Bien. Comme je le disais, elle est morte par noyade. Cependant, elle n'a pas été noyée ici. On peut voir des marques rouges au niveau de ses poignets et de son cou donc elle a dû se débattre pendant qu'on lui maintenait la tête sous l'eau. Hors, bien que mouillé, le devant du corps est propre; pas de sable, de vase ou de petits morceau de verres polis. On en retrouve néanmoins dans ses cheveux et sur son dos à causes des vagues qui ont dû baigner le cadavre. Je ne pense pas que le tueur soit allé la noyer au milieu de la Tamise pour la ramener sur la rive par la suite, il est donc plus logique de croire qu'elle a été noyée ailleurs, puis déposée ici. L'analyse de l'eau retrouvée dans ses poumons devrait confirmer mon hypothèse.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous avance, intervint le médecin, elle n'a pas été tuée ici, et alors?

Lestrade réfléchit à voix haute.

_ Si on l'a transportée, c'est dans un véhicule, de préférence quelque chose de discret et d'assez grand pour contenir un corps. Une fourgonnette peut-être?

_ A quelle heure le corps a-t-il été trouvé?

_ Aux alentours de quatre heures du matin, par deux policiers municipaux qui faisaient leur ronde. Quand on a eu la confirmation que c'était notre tueur, on nous a appelé.

_ Et l'heure de la mort?

_ D'après moi, intervint Anderson, la mort remonte à trois heures du matin. Peut-être trois heures et demie.

_ John, tu confirmes?

John soupira, s'agenouilla et examina le corps à son tour. Sherlock acceptait de collaborer avec Anderson mais on pouvait toujours rêver pour qu'il se fie à ses résultats.

_ Je confirme. Trois heures-trois heures et demie.

_ Donc le tueur a eu une fenêtre d'une heure grand maximum pour la tuer, conduire jusqu'ici, la déposer et repartir avant la ronde du matin. Soit il ne sait pas gérer son temps, soit il est très téméraire.

_ Voire les deux. »

Le détective joignit ses mains et fit quelques pas. Il ne fallait pas s'avancer en disant que le meurtrier habitait dans un périmètre d'une heure autour du lieu du crime; il avait pu noyer sa victime dans n'importe quelle piscine, baignoire ou même bassine d'eau et la répartition des autres crimes montrait bien qu'il sévissait dans tout Londres, sans suivre de schéma évident. Impossible donc de prévoir sa prochaine frappe mais tout n'était pas encore perdu. Il avait une connaissance qui tenait un petit bar, juste en haut de la rue, il pourrait toujours lui demander s'il avait vu quelque chose de suspect ou alors regarder les caméras urbaines. Certaines avaient sans doute filmé le véhicule et, avec un peu de chance, le tueur.

« Sherlock. Sherlock, tu m'écoute ?

L'interpelé se tourna vers son ami.

_ Qu'y-a-t-il, John ?

_ Je te demandais si tu connaissais la personne qui te fait des signes, là-bas, répéta John avec un mouvement du menton.

Sherlock regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait son ami et trouva la personne en question: il s'agissait d'un SDF, emmitouflé dans un nombre incertain d'habit en tout genre et qui avait un grand sac de course bleu plein à ras-bord.

_ Oui, je la connais. Et toi aussi John, l'informa-t-il en se dirigeant à grands pas vers elle.

_ Pardon ? »

Sans avoir plus d'explications, John suivit son ami qui quitta la scène du crime pour aller discuter avec le SDF.

« Vous travaillez sur le meurtre ? Demanda le SDF -qui se révéla être une femme- quand Sherlock arriva à sa hauteur.

_ Ça se pourrait. Des infos ?

_ De la monnaie ?

Avec un petit sourire, Sherlock sortit un billet de sa poche et le lui tendit. John se souvenait maintenant : il s'agissait de la même femme à qui le détective avait demandé des données lors d'une des affaires du « Grand jeu » de Moriarty. Que faisait-elle ici ?

_ Vous en avez de la chance, dit-elle à Sherlock en rangeant son billet dans une de ses vestes, je dors par là en ce moment et, j'vais pas vous raconter ma vie mais faut bien que je sois loin d'ici avant la ronde des poulets sinon ils m'embarquent alors je me lève tôt.

_ Qu'avez-vous vu ce matin ?

_ Un 4x4 noir. Vous savez, un de ces nouveaux pick-up citadins. Le type s'est garé pas loin et a amené un truc par ici. Un truc assez grand.

_ Et l'homme ?

_ 'Pas vraiment vu, il faisait sombre. Il doit faire votre taille, et il portait un imper.

_ Des signes particuliers ?

La femme réfléchit.

_ J'ai rien vu comme ça.

_ D'accord. Merci beaucoup. »

La SDF attrapa son sac et partit, tandis que Sherlock et John retournaient auprès de l'équipe policière. Le détective en profita pour reprendre le pétale de rose des mains d'Anderson et le regarder encore une fois à contre jour.

« Je viens d'apprendre de source sûre que le meurtrier conduisait un pick-up noir de modèle récent. Apparemment, il s'est garé, a déposé le corps et est repartit.

_ Bien, je vais faire examiner les caméras de surveillance des alentours pour essayer de voir d'où il est venu.

_ Hum. » Répondit vaguement Sherlock, trop occupé à contempler son pétale.

John le remarqua et le bouscula un peu pour qu'il explique ce qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait apprit avec le temps que s'il ne faisait pas ça, son ami avait tendance à faire cavalier seul et il se retrouvait complètement largué en moins de 10 secondes.

Le sergent Donovan se joignit au petit groupe en apportant les photos des autres pétales que le détective avait exigé. Elle les lui tendit avec une animosité flagrante.

Sherlock les fixa intensément une par une et un sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage. Pour une raison étrange, John aimait bien quand il avait cette expression.

« Alors Sherlock ? Demanda enfin John. Ces pétales te semblent intéressants ?

_ Bien plus que ça. Ils sont la clé de cette affaire je me demande comment vous avez pu louper ça, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des enquêteurs.

Lestrade fronça le nez.

_ Comment ça, la « clé » ?

_ Vous n'avez pas vu ? Non, bien sur que non, vous êtes passés à côté, comme toujours.

Il colla les photographies sous le nez de Lestrade.

_ Là, juste là !

_ Mais... mais où, quoi ? S'énerva l'inspecteur en repoussant les clichés.

Sherlock roula des yeux. Les êtres humains et leurs ridicules petits cerveaux..., devait-il penser.

_ Regardez bien sur la nervure du pétale, juste à l'endroit où il était rattaché au reste de la fleur.

Donovan, Anderson et Lestrade prirent chacun une photo pour l'examiner à leur tour. John, quant à lui, se pencha sur le pétale que son ami tenait toujours.

_ Qu'est-ce que... commença Grégory en regardant les autres photos. Ce sont des tâches ?

_ Je dirais plutôt des piqures faites avec... une aiguille, vraisemblablement. Elles sont plus visibles sur ce pétale-ci à cause de la résolution des photos.

_ On dirait les différentes faces d'un dé.

_ Pour une fois vous ne dites pas que des âneries, Anderson. Je pense en effet que ce sont des chiffres et, à en croire par les dates des photos, nous avons donc dans un ordre décroissant cinq, quatre, trois et deux.

John eut un doute.

_ Sherlock... ce que je vais dire va peut-être te sembler étrange mais on dirait un peu...

_ Je crois que tu as pensé à la même chose que moi. Tu deviens vraiment bon, John, ajouta-t-il, étonné.

Le médecin sourit et s'humidifia les lèvres. Un tic qu'il avait du mal à perdre et qui causait souvent des malentendus. Lestrade soupira.

_ D'accord, vous êtes proches au point d'être sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est mignon. Maintenant l'un de vous deux pourrait m'expliquer ? Parce que j'ai beau avoir comprit qu'il s'agissait de chiffres, je n'en suis pas plus avancé.

John passa outre son insinuation de toutes façons, il devait être jaloux. Sherlock reprit ses explications.

_ Ces pétales marqués de chiffres me rappellent les bips du jeu de bombes de Moriarty.

_ Votre histoire des cinq pépins de pomme d'un ordre religieux ?

_ Cinq pépins d'orange, en fait, utilisés par certaines sociétés secrètes comme mise en garde.

_ Dans l'affaire du poseur de bombes, je voyais la mise en garde : résoudre l'affaire avant qu'une pauvre personne ne se fasse tuer. Mais là ?

_ Un pétale correspond à un pépin. Je crois que les meurtres ne sont qu'un moyen d'attirer l'attention sur les pétales.

Sally poussa une exclamation.

_ Vous voulez dire que ce type tue des jeunes filles au hasard, tout ça pour envoyer un message à quelqu'un ?

_ Oui. Et après les cinq meurtres, le message sera complet. »

Les trois policiers se lancèrent des regards inquiets.

Dans une rue de Londres, non-loin de là, une jeune femme sortait de chez elle. Elle s'appelait Mary Davies, avait 25 ans et travaillait depuis plus de trois en tant qu'infirmière à l'hôpital St Thomas.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle partait à son travail assez tard, ne commençant qu'à une heure de l'après-midi. Elle voulait passer chez son amie Nathalie avant, afin de lui rendre la robe qu'elle lui avait emprunté pour la soirée du samedi dernier.

Mary entreprit de marcher jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus. Elle pestiféra contre le vent d'hiver, sortit un élastique de son sac et fit un chignon de ses cheveux blonds.

Il faudrait aussi qu'elle pense à s'acheter de quoi manger le midi. Elle voulait manger un plat asiatique, cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas prit, vu que le Chinois en bas de sa rue avait fermé ses portes.

Mary salua un de ses voisins et continua son chemin, ce disant que ce serait une bonne journée.

Lestrade fut le premier à parler. Il avait peur de comprendre. En même temps, c'était peu probable, mais Sherlock pouvait se tromper...

« Sherlock... vous savez que nous n'avons eu que quatre meurtres ?

Le détective se tourna vers lui comme s'il était demeuré.

_ Bien sûr que je le sais. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais compter. La bonne question à poser est la suivante Lestrade : Comment empêcher un crime dont on ne connait ni le lieu, ni l'heure ? »

_God save the Queen_, pensa l'inspecteur Grégory Lestrade.

* * *

><p>Voila, chapitre 1 publié. Il vous plait?<p>

Petit bonus, juste pour rire:

"Lestrade soupira.

_ Montrez-moi le corps.

[...]

_ Non, pas le _votre_, Anderson !» "

En espérant vous revoir bientôt pour le chapitre 2 !

See you soon.

Arcade.


	2. 2 Lettres pour Sherlock Holmes

**Premièrement, un grand merci à ceux et celles qui lisent cette fiction et qui me laissent des reviews !**

**Deuxièmement, réponses aux reviews:**

**to ARnoFool: tu vas connaitre le fameux "message" dans ce chapitre. Et désolé de te décevoir mais la soeur de John à 36 ans (source: _The blog of Dr. John. H. Watson_, blog officiel de John de la série Sherlock, pour ceux qui ne savent pas) par contre je ne sais pas si Harry est blonde...sans doute. Oui, mon Lestrade s'appelle Grégory ! Sérieusement, je ne le voyais pas se nommer Gabriel. Plutôt quelque chose de cool, comme "Greg Lestrade" et il n'y a pas trois cent prénoms dont le diminutif est "Greg" alors...voila (et je dois t'avouer que moi aussi j'ai pensé à House...). **

**Dieu-chouette: Oui, Lestrade en prend un peu pour son grade, j'ai eu plusieurs reviews dans ce sens pourtant moi je ne trouve pas...(sociopathe? non...pas trop.) Pour vous faire plaisir, il sera plus "sérieux" dans la suite (mais pas dans ce chapitre !).**

**Clina: Malheureusement, Moriarty n'est pas derrière cette série de meurtres...mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est étranger à l'affaire non plus !**

**Glasgow: Merci d'avoir lu cette fiction-ci aussi, j'espère continuer à faire du bon travail (et des bonus amusants)!**

**Please have fun!**

* * *

><p>Sherlock rentra chez lui, se débarrassa de son écharpe et de son manteau en les lançant dans un coin et partit s'allonger sur son divan. Il entendit John monter quatre à quatre les escaliers et le rejoindre dans le salon, légèrement essoufflé.<p>

« Il y a des jours où je me dis... où je me demande comment tu fais pour toujours te fourrer dans des situations pas possibles... »

Sherlock ne répondit pas, trop concentré sur ses réflexions. Le médecin soupira, sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche : il aurait juré avoir reçu un texto pendant qu'ils étaient coincés au domicile de la quatrième victime. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Lestrade nous demande où nous sommes passés. Et aussi si c'est nous qui avons ses documents d'enquête. Ça doit être le même message que tu as reçu tout à l'heure.

_ Hum.

_ Je vais lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé, indiqua-t-il en composant le numéro de l'inspecteur.

_ Fais donc ça. »

Le détective se tourna pour coller son front au dossier du divan. Il fallait qu'il analyse calmement ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

Quelques heures avant ça, sur la scène du quatrième meurtre.

La question que Sherlock venait de poser avait eu des effets différents sur les personnes qui l'écoutaient. John la prenait sérieusement en considération, Lestrade restait muet d'incrédulité tandis que le sergent Donovan et le médecin légiste Anderson l'affublaient de tous les noms en lui rappelant que ce n'était pas lui qui dirigeait l'enquête.

Sherlock laissa le lieutenant calmer ses deux chiens de garde et s'éclipsa discrètement avec John, non sans emprunter au passage le dossier de l'affaire qui trainait sur le tableau de bord de la voiture de fonction de l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il faudrait qu'un jour quelqu'un lui dise que c'est dangereux de laisser ses vitres ouvertes de la sorte. Enfin, ça arrangeait bien ses affaires.

« Sherlock, tu ne peux pas prendre ça comme ça ! S'inquiétèrent John et sa morale.

_ Je le lui rendrai la prochaine fois qu'il passera à l'appartement.

_ Mais il va en avoir besoin !

_ C'est pour ça qu'il passera sans doute dans l'après-midi on a donc peu de temps.

John marchait toujours aux côté de son ami et, un peu déboussolé, il constata qu'ils quittaient la scène du crime en catimini. Qu'est-ce que Sherlock avait derrière la tête ?

_ Mais...''peu de temps'' pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, là ?

Sherlock lui colla dans les mains une partie du dossier du lieutenant Lestrade avec un demi-sourire.

_ On rassemble des données, expliqua-t-il. Toi, va voir la famille de la première victime et essaie d'en savoir le plus possible. Tu sais comment faire, non ? Je vais voir les familles des deuxième et troisième

victimes et on se retrouve chez la quatrième dans...

Il releva sa manche pour examiner sa montre.

_ … une heure et demie. Je t'enverrai l'adresse par texto. A tout à l'heure ! »

Et le détective fila plus vite que le vent, sans doute à la recherche d'un taxi susceptible de le conduire à sa destination prochaine.

John se retrouva seul, sur les bords de la Tamise, un dossier volé dans les mains. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il soupira, ouvrit le dossier et chercha l'adresse de la première victime.

Alice Pendrive attrapa un mouchoir et s'essuya les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle arrête maintenant, cela faisait déjà 6 jours.

La sonnette de sa porte d'entrée la sortie de sa léthargie. Elle se leva, sécha une nouvelle fois ses larmes et alla ouvrir. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne et eut la surprise de trouver sur le pas de sa porte un homme plutôt petit, portant un blouson démodé par dessus un pull. Il lui sourit et jeta un coup d'œil aux documents qu'il avait dans les mains.

« Je suis bien chez... Juliette Pendrive ? Demanda-t-il.

_ C'est exact. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Alice se méfia : que voulait cet homme ? Il semblait mal à l'aise.

_ Voilà, en fait je m'appelle John Watson et je...

_ Ah, l'interrompit Alice, John Watson ? Vous venez récupérer votre lettre ?

John plissa les yeux.

_ Ma lettre... ?

_ Vous étiez un ami de Juliette ? Entrez, je vous en prie. »

John décida de ne pas la contrarier et d'entrer en la remerciant. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, ni de ce qu'était sa « lettre » mais il devait ramener un maximum de données pour Sherlock alors autant jouer le jeu.

Elle l'invita à s'installer au salon, ce qu'il fit, tandis qu'elle allait préparer du thé. John en profita pour examiner les lieux : la pièce était remplie de cartons à moitié faits, et sur les rares meubles restants se dessinait dans la poussière les vestiges de vases ou de cadres divers. Qui que soit cette femme, elle devait appartenir à la famille de la victime et était à première vue en train de débarrasser la maison. Elle revint avec un plateau sur lequel reposaient deux tasse de thé chaud et une petite assiette avec des biscuits.

« Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je suis en plein déménagement comme vous pouvez le constater...

_ Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

John s'éclaircit la voix.

_ Euh, vous êtes... ?

La jeune femme papillonna et prit place sur le fauteuil en face de son invité.

_ Oh, encore désolée. Je suis Alice, la sœur de Juliette. Elle a dû vous parler de moi, non ? Nous vivions ensemble.

Avant que ça n'aille plus loin, John préféra mettre les choses au clair afin de ne pas créer de confusion par la suite.

_ Tout d'abord, je vais vous demander de rester calme.

Alice fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne suis pas celui que vous semblez croire. Je ne connaissais pas votre sœur et si je suis ici, c'est parce que je travaille avec la police dans l'enquête sur... sur son meurtre.

Alice parut confuse.

_ Mais pourtant... l'enveloppe ?

_ Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi il s'agit. Peut-être votre sœur connaissait-elle un autre John Watson ? Je ne dois pas être le seul à Londres.

_ C'est possible...

Elle réfléchit en buvant une gorgée de son thé. John l'imita.

_ Je sais, dit-elle enfin, il y avait un autre nom sur l'enveloppe. Je vais la chercher.

_ D'accord... »

John soupira, quand pourrait-il enfin aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait ? Il n'avait qu'une heure pour récolter le plus d'informations que possible et se rendre au point de rendez-vous, à savoir l'appartement de la quatrième victime, dont Sherlock lui avait envoyé l'adresse alors qu'il était dans le taxi le conduisant ici. Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de la faire parler, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec une enveloppe adressée à un de ses homonymes... C'était une question de vie ou de mort vu que, comme le pensait son ami, c'était une mise en garde à cinq pépins et qu'ils n'avaient pour le moment que quatre meurtres. La cinquième victime, qui qu'elle soit, avait encore une chance d'échapper à son injuste destinée.

La jeune femme arriva avec ladite enveloppe, coupant court à ses réflexions.

« Je l'ai trouvée, dit-elle en l'exhibant, elle était bien adressée à deux personnes : John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Ça vous dit quelque ch...

John se leva d'un bon, coupant Alice dans sa question. Il s'approcha d'elle et elle lui tendit l'enveloppe. Il put constater qu'en effet, à l'endroit du receveur étaient écrits son nom et celui de son ami.

_ C'est impossible... murmura-t-il en la retournant dans tous les sens.

_ Elle était bien pour vous alors.

_ Oui mais... je suis certain de ne pas connaître votre sœur.

Alice haussa les épaules en retournant s'assoir boire son thé.

_ Peut-être qu'elle si.

_ Peut-être..., concéda-t-il en se posant calmement dans son fauteuil, pas franchement convaincu.

_ Vous avez dit tout à l'heure que vous enquêtiez sur la mort de Juliette, avec la police. Vous avez du nouveau ?

_ Eh bien, l'enquête avance mais je ne crois pas être en droit de vous en dire plus même si je sais combien ça doit être pénible pour vous de ne rien savoir.

La jeune femme détourna la tête en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer.

_J'aimerais tout de même vous poser quelques questions. Vous viviez avec votre sœur, vous me l'avez dit, alors avez-vous noté un détail qui vous a semblé étrange, peu avant sa mort ?

_ Non... réfléchit Alice, je n'ai rien vu d'étrange, ma sœur vivait dans une petite routine, elle se préparait le matin, allait au travail et revenait vers 19 heures.

_ Je vois. Elle avait des activités externes?

_ Le mardi, elle allait finissait un peu plus tôt alors elle passait une heure à la bibliothèque qui se trouve quelques rues plus loin. C'est tout.

_ Et elle ne vous a rien dit avant de disparaître, comme par exemple que quelqu'un la suivait ou autre?

_ Non, elle était normale.

_ D'accord.

John soupira, il n'avait pas apprit grand chose. Mais il lui restait plusieurs cartes à jouer.

_ Je pourrais aller voir sa chambre?

_ Ah, mais c'est que j'ai déjà tout... Enfin, il n'y a plus rien dedans. Cela fait déjà six jours que Juliette est morte et c'est une petite maison alors ça a été vite fait. J'avais juste gardé la lettre, au cas où quelqu'un viendrait la prendre.

_ Si je comprends bien, vous n'allez pas rester ici.

_ Non. C'est trop dur à... à supporter.

Alice tenta de réprimer un sanglot, en vain.

_ Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à votre sœur Juliette.

_ Merci.

_ Je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore un certain nombre de personnes à voir. Je peux prendre l'enveloppe?

_ C'est à vous qu'elle est adressée. »

La jeune femme se leva et raccompagna son hôte jusqu'à l'entrée. Ils se saluèrent, John lui présenta encore une fois ses condoléances, elle demanda à être prévenue dès que le meurtrier serait arrêté et ils se quittèrent.

John s'engagea à pied dans une rue en parallèle, ayant repéré en venant en taxi ce qu'il croyait être la librairie dont parlait la sœur de la victime. Il irait ensuite poser ses questions à son travail, histoire de tout vérifier.

John arriva au domicile de la quatrième victime avec cinq minutes de retard. Le patron de Juliette Pendrive avait été plus bavard qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien apprit qu'il ne savait déjà. En sortant du taxi, il put constater que Sherlock l'attendait, droit comme un I, les mains dans les poches et le manteau relevé jusqu'aux oreilles. Londres n'était pas réputée pour avoir un climat tropical mais il trouvait quand même que son colocataire était frileux.

Il s'approcha de lui d'un pas rapide pour ne pas le faire patienter plus longtemps.

« Tu es en retard John.

_ Je le sais, j'ai été un peu retenu.

_ Tu as trouvé des choses intéressantes? Demanda-t-il en descendant les escaliers qui menaient à la porte de l'appartement de la quatrième victime.

_ Pas vraiment, Juliette Pendrive vivait dans la routine et d'après son patron, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis proches, elle passait le plus clair de son temps libre avec sa grande sœur. Le mardi soir, elle allait à la bibliothèque de son quartier durant une petite heure mais là encore, elle restait seule et se contentait de lire, d'après le bibliothécaire. Et apparemment, elle n'a pas été suivit ni été victime d'évènements étranges ces derniers temps, au même titre que sa sœur.

_ Et cette sœur... elle ne t'a pas donné une enveloppe marron format A4, qui nous était adressée par hasard?

John ouvrit la bouche.

_ Si... mais comment...? Tu connaissais les Pendrive?

Sherlock se retourna vers son ami -et John put se rendre compte qu'ils étaient très près l'un de l'autre, ce qui le rendit un peu mal à l'aise- et sortit de l'intérieur de son manteau deux enveloppes marrons identiques à celle que John avait reçu.

_ Non, mais les familles des victimes deux et trois m'ont donné la même chose. Je pense qu'en fouillant chez la quatrième, nous trouverons encore une enveloppe de la sorte. J'attends d'être entré pour les ouvrir, je voulais être certain que la première victime en avait elle aussi reçue une.

_ C'est forcément le tueur. Cela voudrait dire que c'est une mise en garde pour nous? Enfin, plutôt pour toi.

_ C'est plus que probable.

_ Dans ce cas, on peut supposer que c'est de notre faute? Que ces pauvres filles ont été tuées à cause de nous, pour attirer ton attention?

Sherlock se retourna une nouvelle fois, beaucoup plus rapidement que la première. Il plaqua ses mains gantées sur les tempes du médecin pour que ce dernier le regarde en face. Par réflexe, John posa ses mains sur les siennes.

_ John! L'apostropha-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Tu auras tout le loisir de te morfondre une fois que nous serons rentrés à l'appartement mais là, dans l'immédiat, j'ai besoin de toi, compris? J'ai besoin que tu sois à cent pour cent pour pouvoir me seconder, est-ce que tu comprends?

_ J-je... balbutia un John complètement déstabilisé.

Et le regard clair que Sherlock posait sur lui n'arrangeait rien.

_ Oui, je comprends.

_ Bien. »

Le détective se remit à la tache. John se demanda ce qui pouvait lui prendre tant de temps; ce n'était pas compliqué, d'appuyer sur une sonnette. Il regarda par dessus son épaule et manqua de s'étouffer.

« Sherlock!

Le concerné roula des yeux.

_ On ne va pas entrer par effraction, tout de même! Et s'il y avait des gens?

_ Il n'y a personne, elle vivait toute seule.

John se calma.

_ Oh. Comment en es-tu arrivé à cette déduction?

Sherlock lui tendit un document en continuant de crocheter la serrure de la main gauche.

_ Je n'ai rien eu à faire: c'était dans les premières notes que la police a prises sur la victime numéro quatre.

_ _Victime de sexe féminin, 21 ans, répondant au nom d'Elliott Duncan_, il sauta quelques passages sans grande importance, _…vivant seule. _

Il dû bien admettre qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de risque de croiser quelqu'un donc. Mais ça restait immoral.

_ On pourrait attendre que la police fouille son domicile et demander à Lestrade de récupérer la lettre pour nous, non?

_ Bien sur. Comme ça, en plus de passer à côté d'indices potentiellement importants, tu pourras expliquer à ce cher Lestrade _pourquoi_ les victimes avaient toutes des lettres nous étant adressées. C'est ouvert, on entre.

Sherlock s'engouffra dans l'appartement à pas de loup et John le suivit en trainant les pieds.

_ C'était juste une idée », grommela-t-il.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir et pour éviter d'attirer l'attention, Sherlock n'alluma pas la lumière mais tira de sa poche une petite lampe qui ne diffusait qu'un faible faisceau, tout juste bon à éclairer le sol devant lui. À ce maigre éclairage, on distinguait toute la poussière qui dansait dans l'air comme si l'on avait répandu dans chaque pièce une fine poudre invisible. John talonnait son ami pour ne pas se retrouver dans la pénombre totale.

Ils passèrent devant plusieurs portes, débouchant tantôt sur un cagibi, tantôt sur la salle de bain. Sherlock trouva bientôt celle qui l'intéressait: la salle à manger. John douta que son ami voulu se faire un sandwich dans de telles circonstances mais il comprit en voyant posé sur la table le tas de courrier de la défunte. Il se chargea d'y fouiller pendant que Sherlock empruntait le coupe-papier pour ouvrir les enveloppes marrons qu'ils possédaient déjà avec une extrême prudence.

Il en tira trois feuilles de calque, identiques à celles utilisées pour les rétroprojecteurs, mais eut beau les éclairer, placer la lampe en dessous, la visibilité était trop faible pour y voir quoi que ce soit.

« Je ne la trouve pas. »

Pourtant, Sherlock semblait distinguer des lettres sur le papier, coupées avec des traits horizontaux. Une sorte de code, peut-être? Ce ne serait pas le premier. Mais pourquoi envoyer les lettres aux victimes? Non, pas ''envoyer'': les enveloppes n'étaient pas timbrées. Les lettres avaient été déposées chez les victimes, comme si elles étaient du courrier personnel adressé à des amis. Le tueur était entré chez elles comme ils venaient de le faire. La serrure ne présentait aucune marque d'un quelconque crochetage donc soit il était très habile -ce dont Sherlock ne doutait pas- soit il avait un autre moyen d'entrer. Il était impossible de penser qu'il n'était pas déjà venu, la police passant dans l'après-midi, il devait donc déposer la lettre avant. À moins qu'il ne fasse lui même partie de la police? C'était une thèse à ne pas exclure.

John tira sur le bras de son ami.

« Sherlock, murmura-t-il en serrant les dents, visiblement énervé qu'on ne l'écoute pas, la lettre n'est pas là.

_ Évident. Elle doit être dans la chambre. Allons voir.

_ A-attends, ''évident''? Pourquoi on a cherché ici alors? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse et dû se contenter de suivre bien gentiment le détective jusqu'à la chambre à coucher d'Elliott Duncan. Cette dernière était tout aussi bien rangée et poussiéreuse que les autres pièces. Au centre s'avançait un lit deux places mais un seul côté était défait, un bureau et une armoire encadraient le lit tandis qu'une commode lui faisait face, juste à droite de la porte.

Sherlock se précipita au bureau et fouilla dans les documents à vue: il fallait que la famille des victimes voie la lettre pour pouvoir la remettre par la suite à ceux qu'ils croyaient être des amis de leur fille.

Il ne s'était pas trompé: sous quelques autres feuilles dépassait le coin marron de l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit celle-ci aussi: elle contenait le même papier calque mais encore une fois, il faisait trop sombre pour lire clairement le message. John regarda sa montre et soupira. Il n'était même pas encore dix heures du matin qu'il se retrouvait déjà embarqué dans une effraction de domicile. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de complications ou d'imprévus, comme c'était souvent le cas.

À peine eut-il pensé cela que le verrou de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre, résonant tel un coup de feu dans un silence des plus total. Sherlock se retourna, vif et alerte, envisagea une possibilité de fuite mais s'ils partaient par la fenêtre, la personne qui venait d'entrer le saurait. De plus la victime n'avait pas de famille à Londres et il était trop tôt pour qu'elle ait fait le déplacement, le corps de la jeune fille n'ayant été retrouvé que quelques heures auparavant. Alors qui était l'intrus? Il devait le savoir. Et il était trop tard pour s'enfuir.

Ni une ni deux, Sherlock roula sur le lit, attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna dans une cachette improvisée: l'armoire.

Madame Gokalsing était une vieille femme très gentille et serviable. Tous les mercredis matins, après sa promenade matinale, elle descendait faire le ménage chez sa voisine, la jeune Elliott Duncan. Cette dernière travaillait beaucoup pour décrocher un bon travail et partageait ses journées entre ses cours et son petit-boulot dans une épicerie indienne.

Comme chaque fois de la semaine, Mme Gokalsing descendit et frappa à la porte. Normalement, Elliott ne commençait qu'à dix heures trente du matin alors elles passaient souvent une petite demie-heure ensemble avant que la plus jeune ne doivent vaquer à ses obligations. Pourtant ce matin, Elliott n'ouvrit pas.

La vieille femme sortit le double des clés de sa poche de gilet et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra dans l'appartement et cru entendre un bruit provenant de la chambre. Tout de suite après, le chat d'Elliott, un gros matou au pelage anthracite, vint se frotter à sa jambe. Elle pensa que l'auteur du bruit devait être lui, alors qu'il sautait d'un meuble pour venir la voir. Le chat miaula longuement.

« Oui, je vais te donner à manger, lui répondit Mme Gokalsing, ta maîtresse n'est pas là? Elliott? »

Elle appela plusieurs fois son amie mais n'eut pour seule réponse que les supplications du chat affamé.

« C'est bizarre, elle aurait pût me dire qu'elle partait plus tôt aujourd'hui... »

Mme Gokalsing haussa les épaules et entra, décidée à faire le ménage, comme tous les mercredis.

Sur le coup, l'idée de Sherlock de se cacher dans l'armoire lui avait semblé bonne. Maintenant, il en doutait. Vu de l'extérieur, l'armoire faisait assez grande et large pour accueillir deux personnes et pourtant, une fois enlevée la partie qui comportait des étagères, la penderie paraissait minuscule. Heureusement que Sherlock était quelqu'un de svelte, pensait John en tentant de garder son équilibre précaire. Au moindre faux mouvement, les portes de l'armoire s'ouvriraient et ils tomberaient tous deux au sol. Ou plutôt, non, lui tomberait au sol et Sherlock aurait la présence d'esprit de tendre une jambe pour se rétablir dans une position acceptable. Dans tous les cas, leur petite visite secrète ne le serait plus et ils seraient bons pour de longues et rudes explications avec Lestrade.

Un rai de lumière délimita les portes de l'armoire; la chambre était désormais éclairée. Un bruit d'aspirateur se fit entendre.

« Je croyais qu'elle vivait seule, s'énerva John le plus discrètement possible.

_ Ça ne peut pas être sa famille.

John poussa une exclamation étouffée.

_ Quoi? Demanda son ami.

_ R-rien... Pardon, continue. »

Dans la confusion, John n'avait pas réalisé qu'ils se trouvaient dans une position des plus étranges -plus tard, il emploiera le terme « suggestive » mais pour l'heure il préférait ne pas y penser- et avec l'absence de lumière, il n'avait pas vu que le visage du détective était collé à sa tempe. Chaque mot que Sherlock prononçait, chacun de ses souffles, arrivait dans son oreille droite et des frissons quasi-électriques lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Il pria pour que son ami ne parte pas dans une de ses longues tirades explicatives sur le pourquoi du comment.

« À la voix je dirais que c'est une femme. Sans doute une voisine à laquelle Elliott Duncan faisait confiance, vu qu'elle a un double des clés de l'appartement. Elle vient pour faire le ménage mais ça même toi tu pouvais le deviner. »

John vivait un martyre. À ce stade là, il n'en avait plus rien à faire que la personne qui venait d'entrer soit une voisine, sa grande-tante ou même la Reine en personne, il ne désirait qu'une chose: sortir d'ici et vite. Surtout qu'une réaction physique typiquement masculine commençait à se faire sentir. Harry lui avait toujours dit qu'il était trop sensible des oreilles...

Et pour couronner le tout, voila que Sherlock se mettait à trembler, maintenant. John réalisa ce qu'il venait de penser. Sherlock? Trembler?

« Qu'est-ce que...?

_ Mon portable, l'éclaira son ami, dans la poche de ma veste. C'est peut-être important, tu peux le prendre?

S'il avaient été dans une situation plus ''normale'', Sherlock aurait pût voir se peindre sur les traits de son colocataire une consternation empreinte de colère.

_ Non mais je rêve... ,soupira-t-il, on est coincé dans une armoire, je te signale! Avec quoi veux-tu que j'attrape ton téléphone; mes dents? C'est hors de question. Je n'arrive même pas à bouger les mains...

Pour appuyer ses dires, John remua le bout des doigts. Il sentit vaguement Sherlock se crisper.

_ Oui, je vois. Évite de refaire ça, par contre.

_ Pourquoi?

John se concentra et comprit enfin où se trouvaient ses mains. Il ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_ Oh. Désolé.

_ Y a pas de mal.

_ Non, vraiment, si j'avais su je n'aurais pas...

_ Je sais.

_ C'est pas comme si j'avais choisi cette position non plus alors...

_ John?

_ Oui...?

_ Et si tu te taisais, maintenant?

_ Oh, oui. Pardon. »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Sherlock pensait à l'enquête, pensait aux lettres laissées à leur intention, à ce que le tueur voulait vraiment. Il était maintenant plus qu'évident que les meurtres n'avaient pour but que de l'attirer et le mettre en garde, mais en garde contre quoi? La réponse se trouvait sans doute sur les feuilles de rétroprojecteur mais il ne pouvait pas encore la lire. Il lui fallait être patient, attendre d'être rentré à l'appartement. Et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il ferma les yeux et chercha une parade pour se sortir de cette situation. John quant à lui, focalisait toute son attention sur ce qu'il allait faire en rentrant. Il allait faire un tour sur son blog, peut-être écrire un nouvel article, puis préparerait le repas. Que faire pour le midi? Quelque chose de froid -Sherlock ne mangeait presque que des choses froides- et qui se conserve assez longtemps. Quelque chose que son colocataire ne puisse pas transformer en expérience scientifique. Des légumes? Oui, une salade serait l'idéal; reste à savoir s'ils avaient encore assez d'ingrédients frais. John grommela: il avait complètement oublié qu'il devait remplacer un des médecins de Sarah l'après-midi même. Il fallait qu'il soit au cabinet de consultation pour 13 heures. Et le voilà coincé dans une armoire avec son ami. Pas sûr que Sarah accepte l'excuse.

« Sherlock, grouille-toi de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, je dois aller travailler cet après-midi!

_ C'est tout trouvé.

John haussa les sourcils. Il avait déjà pensé à la façon dont il expliquerait à la femme qui faisait le ménage pourquoi ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans l'armoire de sa voisine décédée? Rapide.

_ Ah oui? Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ On attend qu'elle aie fini de nettoyer cette pièce et qu'elle en aie commencée une autre, on sort discrètement de l'armoire et on s'en va par la porte d'entrée. Elle ne l'a pas verrouillé.

_ Donc dans l'immédiat... on attend?

_ Oui.

_ Combien de temps?

_ Combien de temps faut-il pour passer l'aspirateur dans une pièce comme cette chambre? »

John poussa un soupir d'abandon.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que plus tard, réveillé par la voix de son ami qui l'appelait. En papillonnant, il se rendit compte qu'il avait dû s'endormir, sa tête se posant doucement contre l'épaule du détective.

« Ça fait longtemps? Demanda-t-il en s'étirant légèrement.

_ Environs une demie-heure, peut-être plus. »

Le rai de lumière sous les portes avait disparu. Sherlock entrebâilla ces dernières du bout de son pied, vérifia que la voie était libre et sortit de sa cachette, talonné par John, tout content mais courbaturé.

La vielle femme s'appliquait à nettoyer la salle à manger et donc leur tournait le dos. Avec la plus grande discrétion, les deux intrus quittèrent l'appartement.

Sherlock n'attendit pas d'être de retour chez lui pour découvrir le message des enveloppes: il s'attela à son décryptage dès qu'ils furent montés dans un taxi direction Baker Street. Le médecin se rapprocha de lui pour voir lui aussi de quoi il en retournait.

La première enveloppe, la première feuille de calque, contenait le message suivant:

_C_ _ _ _ _ T_ _ _ _ _ _ E_ N_ _ _ _ _ _ _ V_ _ _ _ _ I_ O_ _ _ _ _ _ O_ _ _ _ D_ E_ _ _ _ _ B_ _ _ _ _ _ _ O_ _ E_ _ _ _ _ _ SV_ _ _ _ _ _ Z_ _ _ _ S_ _ _ _ S._

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'enquit John.

_ Un puzzle. Regarde les autres. »

Sur la deuxième feuille était écrit:

__ E_ _ _ _ _ _ N_ M_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ D_ L_ _ _ _ _ M_ _ _ _ _ _ A_ _ Y_ _ _ _ N_ _ _ S_ _ _ _ _ _ R_ L_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ U_ _ C_ _ _ O_ _ _ V_ _ _ _ O_ _ _ _ _ R_._

Sur la troisième:

__ _ C_ _ S_ _ _ _ _ I_ _ _ _ G_ _ _ E_ _ _ _ _ Z_ _ _ _ _ _ I_ _ T_ _ _ L_ _ _ _ _ _ _ N_ _ _ _ _ A_ E_ _ _ N_ _ _ _ _ N_ _ _ _ _ _ S_ _ _ _ T_ _ _ _ J_ _ _ _. _

Et enfin sur la quatrième:

__ _ _ I_ _ _ _ _ E_ _ S_ _ _ _ A_ _ _ _ I_ _ E_ _ _ _ _ _ R_ _ R_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ R_ _ E_ _ _ _ I_ _ _ _ _ C_ _ _ _ Q_ _ _ _ E_ _ _ _ _ A_ _ _ _ R_ I_ _ _ U_ _._

John grimaça.

« Désolé mais je ne vois toujours pas.

Sherlock rassembla les feuilles en un tas et les colla à la vitre du taxi. Grâce à leur transparence, les lettres d'une feuille remplaçaient les vides d'une autre et vice-versa. Bientôt se dessinèrent sous les yeux admirateurs de John une suite de mots.

_ Fantastique... Mais, il n'y a pas d'espace et il manque encore des lettres.

_ Bien sûr qu'il en manque, nous n'avons pas encore eu la cinquième victime. Tiens moi ça John, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet de feuille, fais pareil que moi sur ta vitre, il faut que je prenne des notes. »

John obéit, laissant le temps à son ami de trouver un bout de papier et un crayon. Sherlock retranscrit donc le message sur son morceau de papier, et prit encore quelques minutes pour en déduire les emplacements des espaces, qu'il nota d'une barre verticale.

Quand il eut fini, John examina son travail. Le message ressemblait désormais au suivant:

CECI/_ST/_NE/MISE/_N/GA_DE/LIV_EZ/M_I/_ORIARTY/O_/L_NDRES/EN/_ _ BIRA/LE _/CON_EQU_NCES/VO_S/AV_Z/TROIS/J_URS.

« Vas-y, John, l'invita Sherlock, tu dois être en mesure de le lire maintenant, non?

Le médecin s'y essaya non sans certaines difficultés.

_ _Ceci...est une mise en garde, livrez-moi Moriarty ou Londres en..._

_ ''Subira''.

_ _Ou Londres en subira les conséquences. Vous avez trois jours. _Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire?

_ De toute évidence, le tueur ne travaille pas pour ce cher Jim. Et il nous procure ici un sérieux leitmotiv pour booster notre chasse à l'homme de l'ennemi publique numéro 1...

_ Tu veux dire que ce type tue des gens dans le seul but de nous forcer à chercher Moriarty? Pourquoi? Je veux dire, en quoi ça le concerne?

_ Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, John. »

Le taxi bifurqua à gauche, s'engagea dans la rue et stoppa un peu plus loin. Sherlock en descendit sans dire un mot, paya le chauffeur et fonça à l'appartement. John le retrouva allongé sur le canapé, en pleine réflexion, la boite de patchs de nicotine posée à côté, sur le sol.

« Et voilà, maintenant vous savez tout. Désolé de vous avoir emprunté vos documents.

Le lieutenant Lestrade cessa de mâchouiller son crayon pour lui répondre.

_ Donc, pour résumer vous avez subtilisé des documents appartenant à la police, volontairement dissimulé des pièces à conviction d'une importance capitale et vous vous êtes introduits par effraction au domicile d'une des victimes, c'est bien ça?

John se passa la main sur le visage et changea le téléphone d'oreille.

_ Oui, encore une fois je suis désolé et je suis certain que Sherlock l'est aussi...

Il entendit son ami lancer un « Ah! » depuis le salon témoignant du contraire. S'il avait pût, il l'aurait étranglé dans la minute. Lestrade continua de parler, visiblement peu remonté contre eux, ce qui était étrange.

_ Et au final, votre karma vous a rattrapé et vous vous êtes retrouvés bloqués tous les deux dans une _armoire_ pendant plus d'une demie-heure.

_ Je suppose qu'on peut voir ça comme ça en effet... acquiesça le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

_ Eh bien, je vous suggère de mettre ça sur votre blog, docteur Watson!

John identifia enfin le petit bruit qu'il entendait derrière la voix de l'inspecteur: ce dernier se retenait visiblement de rire. Il se moquait de lui. Il n'y avait pourtant rien de drôle du point de vue du concerné: ce n'est pas amusant de se retrouver enfermé dans un endroit restreint avec son colocataire!

Lestrade se racla la gorge.

_ Plus sérieusement, Sherlock a-t-il comprit autre chose; quelque chose nous permettant de trouver la future cinquième victime?

_ Comme je vous l'ai dit, il n'a déchiffré que le message des lettres, rien de plus. Du moins, il ne m'a rien dit.

_ D'accord. Dîtes-lui que je passe dans 20 minutes, entre autres pour récupérer mon dossier.

_ Entendu. Je dois vous laisser maintenant où je vais être en retard.

_ Une dernière chose, docteur Watson! S'empressa d'ajouter Lestrade.

_ Oui?

Il y eut un blanc, comme si le lieutenant se demandait s'il devait parler ou au contraire se taire.

_ Cette affaire... , dit-il enfin, semble être en étroite relation avec lui. Soyez prudent. »

John haussa les sourcils devant cette marque d'affection de l'inspecteur et lui assura qu'il ferait attention à rester en vie.

Néanmoins un doute l'animait: Lestrade lui avait-il demandé de rester sur ses gardes à cause du tueur qui s'intéressait dangereusement à Sherlock ou bien à cause de Sherlock lui-même? Il connaissait les réserves qu'émettait Scotland Yard au sujet du détective « psychopathe » -qui, au passage, était un sociopathe de haut niveau et non pas un psychopathe- mais il pensait que le lieutenant Lestrade était différent, qu'il accordait sa confiance à Sherlock. John fut un peu triste de constater que ce n'était peut-être pas le cas.

Il savait bien qu'en général, quand il s'impliquait vraiment dans les enquêtes de Sherlock, il finissait par se mettre en danger (il était inutile de rappeler l'affaire du Lotus noir ou, plus récemment, le grand jeu de Moriarty) mais toute chose avait sa part de risques et il ne voulait pas que son ami soit le seul à en prendre. Et puis, que pourrait-il lui arriver de pire que de manquer de se faire transpercer par une flèche géante ou d'exploser comme une bombe humaine dans la pénombre d'une piscine?

John cessa ses réflexions pour enfin se préparer à aller travailler. Il voulait faire le repas mais il devrait se contenter d'un sandwich sur la route, vu qu'il était déjà plus ou moins en retard.

Il fit une halte devant le divan. Sherlock ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

« Je vais travailler. Lestrade a dit qu'il passerait d'ici une vingtaine de minutes pour reprendre son dossier et te poser des questions.

_ Hum.

_ Bon, eh bien j'y vais. »

Toujours aucune réaction de la part du détective; encore une chose étrange. Il ne le retenait pas pour qu'il aille chez telle ou telle personne, chercher telle ou telle chose, ou encore passer au commissariat glaner des informations? Enfin, pour une fois que John pouvait vivre sa vie, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

Avant de descendre les escaliers, il lança tout de même à son ami:

« Essaie de ne pas te faire tuer en mon absence. »

Sherlock se redressa et contempla la porte par laquelle était parti le médecin. À son attitude et au son de sa voix il savait que John le trouvait bizarre. Et quand il comprendrait enfin, il allait lui en vouloir. Oh oui, John allait beaucoup lui en vouloir... Et il aurait bien raison.

* * *

><p>Eh bien, encore une fin de chapitre "full of suspense"! Vous vous y habiturez, avec moi, c'est dans ma nature... Pardon d'avance.<p>

Bonus:

Quelqu'un venait d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sherlock et John avaient sauté dans l'armoire sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à la nature de l'intru. Un grand vacarme se fit entrendre, des brides de voix leurs parvinrent aux oreilles mais ils n'en comprenaient pas le sens. Pourtant ils savaient ce qui se passait: la personne -ou plutôt les personnes- fouillait l'appartement. Des voleurs? Quelqu'un ouvrit les portes de l'armoire...

Lestrade s'occupa de la chambre de la victime avec deux autres membres de son équipe. Il tourna un peu, souleva quelques papiers sans grande conviction, se demandant ce qu'ils devaient chercher. Sherlock avait disparu avec son dossier et il n'arrivait pas à chasser une question de son esprit: qu'est-ce que le détective était en train de faire? Il focalisa son attention sur l'armoire. Les chances d'y trouver un indice capital étaient minces mais ils se devaient de tout vérifier quand même. Il l'ouvrit. Les deux autres policiers stoppèrent toute activité. Lestrade resta de marbre, trop stupéfié pour réagir.

"Bien. Vous savez quoi? Demanda-t-il à l'étrange couple qu'il venait de trouver dans l'armoire d'une victime de meurtre. Je vais refermer ces portes et faire comme si je n'avais absolument rien vu."

Grégory sortit de l'appartement, se pinçant l'arête du nez et avec un affreux mal de crâne. Il faisait vraiment un travail difficile...

See you soon!

Arcade.


	3. 3 Le cinquième pépin

**Merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette fiction, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>John passa la porte du cabinet, salua les patients de la salle d'attente et adressa un sourire d'excuse à Sarah avant de filer dans sa salle de consultations.<p>

Il retira son manteau, prit ses aises et reçut son premier malade de la journée: monsieur Gabriel Norton, un grand-père fort aimable qui approchait des quatre-vingts ans et qui faisait des visites régulières chez le docteur. John avait eut l'occasion de le voir quelques fois déjà. Au cours de ses rendez-vous, il avait appris que le petit-fils de son patient tenait une boucherie dans le centre et que sa femme – ils s'étaient mariés récemment – attendait apparemment des jumeaux.

« Bonjour, Mr Norton, le salua-t-il poliment en l'invitant à s'assoir de l'autre côté de son bureau. Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui?

Le vieil homme sortit de la poche de son gilet de laine un papier plié en quatre qu'il tendit au médecin en tremblant légèrement.

_ Je suis venu renouveler mon traitement, docteur.

John lut l'ordonnance de haut en bas avant de se lever de sa chaise.

_ Je vais vous faire une nouvelle ordonnance mais je dois d'abord vous faire passer les tests de routine. Vous voulez bien me suivre?

Il emmena son patient dans une salle adjacente, seulement séparée de la principale par un rideau en tissu épais. C'était là qu'il auscultait les malades, qu'il entreposait le matériel médical et qu'il soignait les petites blessures.

Après ses examens, Mr Norton eut droit à son ordonnance et il prit congé de son médecin en le remerciant chaleureusement. John se rassit à son bureau en attendant qu'on vienne frapper à sa porte pour la deuxième visite de la journée.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entendit quatre timides cognements rythmés et la porte s'entrebâilla sur un jeune homme plutôt grand aux cheveux blond platine, presque couleur crème. Un sourire apparut sur le visage de John.

« Hello, salua le patient en lui rendant un sourire crispé. Je peux entrer?

_ Bien sûr, Mr Collinson! Qu'est-ce qui vous ramène ici?

_ Je vous ai déjà dit docteur que vous pouviez m'appeler Edward... »

L'homme qui entra était un ancien militaire, ayant servit en Irak sous le drapeau Italien. Sa première visite remontait à deux mois environs mais d'après ce que savait John, il était revenu à Londres, sa ville natale, depuis plusieurs années déjà. Ayant tous les deux appartenu à l'armée, ils avaient en quelque sorte sympathisé assez vite. Edward Collinson avait été blessé au front et devait régulièrement se refaire faire une ordonnance pour des anti-douleurs, d'où ses visites. Pourtant, John était certain de lui en avoir fait une moins d'une semaine avant ça.

« En fait, je viens pour vous demander un service, Dr Watson.

Intrigué, le médecin posa son menton sur ses mains jointes.

_ Il se trouve que je voudrais obtenir un permis de port d'arme. Non pas que la guerre me manque, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en faisant de larges mouvements de mains, mais j'ai besoin de me défouler et tirer à l'arme à feu est à peu près la seule chose que je sache bien faire.

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider pour ça, je crois.

_ Je le sais. C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à mon psy de me faire une lettre d'agrément. Il est d'accord pour que je pratique le tir à la condition que je passe voir mon médecin auparavant, afin de lui remettre ceci. »

Edward lui donna un message manuscrit signé de la main d'un certain Mr. Jarvis, sans doute son psychologue. Il expliquait que pour que son patient puisse pratiquer le sport qui l'intéressait, il devait préalablement se soumettre à une batterie de prises de sang à raison d'une par jour durant une période de sept jours, et dont les résultats lui seraient envoyés à la fin de la semaine en question pour qu'il puisse juger si oui ou non son patient était apte à user d'une arme à feu.

John lança un regard intrigué à Collinson, qui soupira.

« Je crois qu'il n'aime pas trop le fait que j'aie – disons...– abusé de certaines substances pendant et après mes années de service militaire. Il veut s'assurer que je ne touche plus à la drogue.

_ Oh, je vois. Et..., John hésita – était-ce une question indiscrète? – , c'est le cas?

_ Oui, lui sourit Edward, je suis clean depuis 3 ans. J'ai fait une cure de désintox'.

_ Je vois. Cette batterie de tests devrait bien se passer alors. On commence quand vous voulez. »

Tandis que son patient fouillait dans son agenda électronique pour caser ses futurs rendez-vous, John repensa à son propre service militaire. Lui-même n'y avait jamais touché mais il avait vu bon nombre de ses camarades tomber dans les drogues ou dans l'alcool pour essayer de supporter la guerre, d'encaisser un peu plus le coup de tous ces morts, des gens qu'ils tuaient au nom d'une cause que très peu connaissaient. Il n'y avait rien de très étonnant à cela. Et toujours la même excuse, comme si elle expliquait tous les maux du monde: « C'était la guerre. »

« Dès aujourd'hui, ce serait possible?

_ Pardon, quoi? S'excusa-t-il en revenant à la réalité.

_ Je vous demandais s'il y avait possibilité de commencer cette semaine de prises de sang dès aujourd'hui? Ce n'est pas que je ne vous aime pas mais je souhaiterais expédier ça au plus vite, vous comprenez...

_ Bien entendu, pas de problème. Commençons aujourd'hui, donc. Suivez-moi. »

Comme pour Mr Norton, John le conduisit dans la salle adjacente et le fit asseoir sur la table de consultation, recouverte du fameux drap jetable, à mi-chemin entre le papier et le tissu et que l'on changeait à chaque nouveau malade, garantissant ainsi une stérilisation totale, pour des normes d'hygiène.

Le médecin prépara le matériel de prélèvement. Edward enleva sa veste et son sous-pull, ce dernier étant trop juste au niveau des manches pour qu'il puisse les relever jusqu'aux coudes.

Alors que John contournait la table de consultation, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil à son patient, de manière totalement désintéressé, cela va de soi: sur son abdomen se dessinait presque en relief plusieurs cicatrices linéaires, son épaule était encore marquée des traces d'une importante opération chirurgicale et sur son omoplate, comme un bouton de rose, avait éclos un impact de balle. Les chairs autour de l'ancienne blessure attestaient de sa gravité ; une chance que la balle ait été arrêtée par l'os et n'aie pas continué sa course jusqu'au cœur.

Inconsciemment, il passa ses doigts sur la blessure. Edward se redressa.

_ Dr Watson?

John recula, confus.

_ Je suis désolé, je-je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai fais ça. Cette cicatrice m'a intrigué et... Pardon.

_ Ce n'est pas grave, elle suscite l'intérêt de beaucoup de personnes, celle-ci.

Edward tâta son dos à l'aveugle jusqu'à trouver la cicatrice dont il dessina les contours.

_ Tirée alors que j'étais de dos, se remémora-t-il, c'est lâche, n'est-ce pas? J'aime à penser que ce n'est que la balle perdue d'un camarade mais je sais que je me voile la face. En réalité, il devait bien avoir deux ou trois raisons de me détester... Comme on dit, c'était la guerre. »

Encore cette excuse. John n'en demanda pas d'avantage, s'abstenant par la même occasion de tout commentaire: le regard de son interlocuteur parlait pour lui et l'étincelle de mélancolie qu'il décelait dans ses yeux en disait long, l'invitait à ne pas poser de questions. Un souvenir encore trop douloureux, sans doute.

Le reste de la consultation se passa dans un silence gêné. John rangea l'échantillon de sang pour l'analyser, puis les deux hommes retournèrent dans le bureau programmer les prochains rendez-vous avant de se quitter.

Le médecin s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir été aussi importun envers son patient. Il connaissait le goût amère des souvenirs de guerre, ses cauchemars le réveillant en sueur presque toutes les nuits. Pourtant, il devait bien avouer que depuis qu'il s'était installé avec Sherlock, au 221b Baker Street, ses frayeurs nocturnes se faisaient plus rares... ou tout du moins, plus espacées.

Il reprit le cours de ses visites, l'air morose.

Aux alentours de seize heures, John commença à s'ennuyer. Il n'y avait plus personne depuis un petit moment mais il devait tout de même assurer son travail jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Pour patienter, il noircissait les cases du sudoku d'un vieux journal qu'il avait trouvé dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque quand quelqu'un ouvrit avec fracas sa porte. Il reconnu automatiquement l'homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui venait d'entrer.

« Lieutenant Lestrade? S'enquit John. Que faites-vous ici?

_ Je reviens de votre appartement. J'étais là-bas quand j'ai reçu un coup de fil disant qu'une jeune femme blonde dans la vingtaine a été retrouvée à Peckham Rye Park.

_ Vous voulez dire...

_ Elle a un pétale marqué du chiffre 1. C'est la cinquième. Sherlock s'est précipité sur la scène du crime et m'a demandé de venir vous chercher avant de le rejoindre.

Grégory tendit son manteau au médecin.

_ Ne perdons pas de temps, s'il vous plait. »

Ils quittèrent le bureau d'une allure rapide. Alors qu'ils passaient devant la réception, Sarah sortit de son propre bureau, alertée par le bruit qu'avait fait l'inspecteur en entrant.

« John, mais...?

John s'arrêta un instant, tentant de lui expliquer la situation.

_ Sarah, écoute, je suis désolé de partir comme ça mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille; c'est très important.

_ Mais...!

_ Je ne peux malheureusement pas t'en dire plus pour le moment...

_ C'est encore Sherlock c'est ça? Demanda Sarah d'une voix calme et dure, presque accusatrice.

John ne sut pas quoi répondre. Lestrade, qui était revenu sur ses pas en constatant que le médecin ne le suivait plus, attrapa ce dernier par le bras et montra son insigne à la jeune femme.

_ Lieutenant Lestrade, Scotland Yard, je dois vous emprunter les services du docteur Watson dans le cadre d'une enquête criminelle. Pardonnez le dérangement et bonne fin de journée. »

Et sur ce, il entraîna John jusqu'à sa voiture de service sans que ce dernier ne puisse protester. Sarah resta debout dans la salle d'attente, ses mains crispées sur ses bras croisés.

Durant le trajet en voiture, le médecin se sentit bizarre, comme nauséeux. Peut-être était-ce dû à la conduite mouvementée du policier, ou bien à cause des propos que Sarah avait tenu avant qu'ils se ne quittent. Il posa sa tête sur la vitre glacée du côté passager et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour tenter de dissiper son malaise. Grégory lui jeta un coup d'œil.

« Vous allez bien?

_ On peut dire ça ; j'ai juste un peu mal au crâne. Parlez-moi de la cinquième victime.

_ Si vous voulez. Elle s'appelait Mary Davies, avait 25 ans et vivait dans un petit appartement qu'elle louait en collocation avec une amie. L'hôpital où elle travaillait, St Thomas, a signalé sa disparition en début d'après-midi, quand elle n'est pas venue prendre son service.

_ Ce n'était pas un peu tôt pour la porter disparue?

_ D'après son chef de service, Mary était quelqu'un de très ponctuel qui ne manquait jamais de prévenir si elle avait un empêchement ou un retard alors il a trouvé inquiétant de ne pas la voir.

_ Je vois.

_ Elle vient d'être retrouvée par des jeunes qui partaient jouer dans Peckham Rye Park, une corde encore autour du cou. Anderson est déjà sur place et a confirmé qu'elle est, à première vue, morte par strangulation, entre treize et quatorze heures. J'ai envoyé un agent chez elle récupérer l'enveloppe qui s'y trouve. Peut-être aurons-nous un indice.

_ Peut-être. »

John n'écoutait plus le lieutenant Lestrade que d'une oreille. Sa joue gauche était toute engourdie par le froid et ses paupières commençaient à se fermer d'elles-mêmes. Il entendit vaguement la radio de police grésiller quelque chose en relation avec Sherlock avant de sombrer dans un sommeil fiévreux.

Il ne se réveilla que plus tard, quand Grégory lui tapota l'épaule. La voiture de patrouille était stationnée parmi d'autres, près du périmètre délimité par les bandes jaunes de la scène de crime.

Le ciel s'était nettement assombri depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le cabinet pourtant en regardant sa montre, John constata que seules vingt minutes s'étaient écoulées. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dormi une nuit complète...

Après avoir remercié le lieutenant Lestrade de l'avoir conduit, il partit chercher Sherlock, qui devait sans doute fureter à côté du cadavre, tout excité d'avoir un cinquième meurtre à analyser.

Mais au lieu de ça, il trouva son ami adossé à un arbre, le regard sombre. John s'approcha de lui. Sherlock ne bougea pas. Il savait que le détective était au courant de sa présence mais il ne l'apostropha pas, ne partit pas dans une de ses grandes tirades explicatives ni même ne dénigra le corps policier si incompétent à ses yeux. Il resta simplement de marbre, tel une statue grecque, à regarder s'affairer Anderson et son équipe de médecins légistes.

« Alors Sherlock, demanda John pour briser ce silence lourd, qu'as-tu trouvé sur la cinquième victime?

La réponse du détective laissa John sans voix.

_ Rien. »

Sherlock trouvait toujours quelque chose, que ce soit une fibre de tissu n'appartenant pas au mort, ou des minuscules traces de piqures sur un pétale. Et là, rien? Le médecin refusait d'y croire. Qu'avait son ami?

Lestrade s'avança vers eux suivit d'un policier que John ne connaissait pas.

« Nous avons trouvé la lettre au domicile de Mary Davies. Cependant cette fois, elle ne vous est pas seulement adressée.

L'inspecteur tendit l'enveloppe aux deux amis. En dessous de _Sherlock Holmes_ et _John Watson_ était ajouté _Scotland Yard_. Sherlock émit un petit rire dénué de toute joie.

_ Voilà un criminel qui aime tourner la police en ridicule. Je pourrais presque bien l'aimer.

_ Qu..., commença Grégory.

Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du détective et le regarda droit dans les yeux. John ne l'avait jamais vu aussi irrité.

_ Vous n'êtes pas là pour « bien l'aimer », Sherlock ! Des vies sont en jeux, bon sang !

Sherlock se redressa de son arbre, lui-même plutôt énervé sans que John en comprenne la raison.

_ Arrêtez de me hurler dessus, lieutenant Lestrade ; vos couinements ne ramèneront pas les victimes à la vie.

_ Cela ne fait aucun doute, en effet. Mais si mes _couinements_ peuvent vous obliger à vous concentrer sur l'affaire plutôt que sur votre fascination malsaine alors peut-être que mes _couinements_ peuvent sauver des gens! Maintenant mettez-vous au travail et trouvez-moi quelque chose sur ce fichu tueur !

_ Il n'y a rien à trouver ! » Gronda le détective en s'en allant de la scène de crime à grandes enjambées nerveuses.

Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers la source du vacarme, vaguement intéressées. Le policier fut tout aussi étonné que le médecin de la réponse de Sherlock. Lui qui d'ordinaire restait stoïque quand on l'insultait ou lui lançait des piques s'énervait pour une simple remarque? Certes, le lieutenant Lestrade était allé trop loin, il le reconnaissait – avec cinq meurtres sur les bras, il avait de quoi être irascible – mais la réaction du détective venait s'ajouter à la liste des choses étranges qu'il faisait, ou plutôt ne faisait pas, en ce moment.

John décida de rejoindre son ami pour éclaircir la situation. Quelque chose clochait, il le voyait bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Sherlock était bizarre – si tant est qu'il pouvait être plus bizarre que d'habitude. Ce dernier s'était à demi-assit sur un des murets qui bordaient le parc, en dehors des lignes de sécurité. Son regard était toujours aussi froid et dur, sa bouche pincée, ses bras croisés. Pas très avenant. John se posa à côté de lui, sans le regarder en face. Il savait que si leurs yeux s'accrochaient, il ne pourrait plus réfléchir logiquement.

« Quand vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui se passe?

Sherlock ne répondit rien.

_ Je vois bien que tu n'es pas dans ton assiette. Que tu ne veuilles pas le dire au lieutenant Lestrade, je le comprends, mais à moi...! Je pensais qu'on était suffisamment proches pour que tu...

_ Lâche-moi, John, répondit sèchement le détective, si tu n'as pas encore compris, ça ne devrait pas tarder.

_ Comprendre quoi? »

Voulait-il dire comprendre son attitude? John repensa à sa liste des bizarreries de Sherlock: il ne l'avait pas envoyé courir à droite à gauche dans Londres pour des infos sur la cinquième victime; il n'avait pas transformé leur salon en champ de bataille où des photographies se disputaient l'espace avec des papiers divers et des annotations, il n'était pas parti faire fonctionner ses réseaux – qu'il s'agisse des SDF ou des gamins de Londres – il ne trépignait pas comme un enfant le matin de Noël et enfin, il n'avait même pas prit la peine d'examiner le corps de Mary Davies. John ressentit de la peur. De la peur et de la colère. Car, comme Sherlock l'avait dit, il avait comprit. Il savait. Et il lui en voulait, il lui en voulait énormément.

« Tu n'as rien fait, murmura-t-il la gorge soudainement sèche, tu n'as absolument rien fait pour empêcher ce cinquième meurtre.

Il s'attendait à ce que son ami démente, ou bien à ce qu'il s'abstienne de répondre. Il était en plein déni, il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait laisser un crime être commis sans rien faire ; ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant il aurait dû se douter que se voiler la face n'était pas le style de Sherlock. Sa réponse lui coupa le souffle.

_ C'est exact, John. Je savais qu'une autre fille allait mourir et je n'ai rien fait. »

Si John avait été plus objectif, il aurait sans doute remarqué le léger tic qui animait le coin de la lèvre de Sherlock, ainsi que son ton acide; mais il était trop remonté contre lui, trop en colère et il ne voyait que ce qu'il voulait bien voir. À ses yeux, Sherlock l'avait déçu comme jamais. Oui, il le décevait aussi quand il ignorait des choses simples (comme le système solaire) ou quand il se concentrait plus sur ses affaires que sur les vies en jeux mais ce n'était pas aussi important. Cette fois-ci, il avait laissé quelqu'un commettre un meurtre, et cela sans chercher par quelque moyen à l'en empêcher.

Sherlock se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers son ami. Il vit de la colère, de la déception et une pointe de mépris dans son regard. Il s'y attendait. Ça ne l'empêcha pas néanmoins de ressentir une chose étrange, comme une sorte de pincement, au niveau de son cœur. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'opinion qu'avait de lui John comptait autant à ses yeux.

Le médecin semblait être devenu totalement muet. Sherlock savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je rentre à l'appartement. »

Son ton se voulait froid, détaché. John allait lui en vouloir pour ce qu'il n'avait pas fait mais il pourrait le supporter. Par contre, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer dans la suite de son pseudo-plan.

Il tourna les talons et laissa John seul, à côté d'une scène de crime, comme lors de leur première enquête commune. Seulement cette fois, John ne rentrerait pas à son petit appartement – il l'avait vendu, depuis le temps – mais irait chercher un réconfort chez Sarah. Sherlock héla un taxi, se disant que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Les déductions de Sherlock s'avérèrent encore une fois justes. Aux alentours de huit heures du soir, John sonna à la porte de Sarah, un repas thaïlandais dans les bras. Après avoir brièvement expliqué la situation à l'inspecteur Lestrade, quelques heures plus tôt, il avait décidé qu'une petite marche ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il voulait faire le vide. Quand il réalisa qu'il ne désirait en aucun cas rentrer au 221b Baker Street, la seule solution qui s'offrit à lui fut d'aller demander asile pour une nuit – ou plus – à son amie Sarah Sawyer. Sarah n'était à proprement parler pas sa petite-amie mais après un certain nombre de rencards, il pouvait s'avancer en disant qu'ils s'appréciaient bien. Étrangement, ça lui suffisait pour le moment. La jeune femme lui ouvrit avec un grand sourire et accéda à sa requête.

Ils dînèrent, regardèrent un film d'aventure puis allèrent se coucher, Sarah dans sa chambre, John sur le divan.

Le lendemain, John se réveilla vers les huit heures et demie. Il aurait aimé faire une petite balade en ville avec Sarah avant qu'ils ne doivent aller travailler, l'après-midi, mais un texto sur son portable le ramena à sa vraie vie: Lestrade lui demandait de passer à Scotland Yard. Apparemment, Sherlock ne répondait ni à ses mails, ni a ses textos et il devait lui donner la cinquième lettre. John douta que cela change quoi que ce soit à l'affaire: la cinquième lettre complétait juste le message des quatre précédentes. Mais un doute restait. Et s'il y avait autre chose? Quelque chose qui permettrait de sauver les futures victimes – car il y en aurait – de ce tueur fou?

C'était dans la nature de John de vouloir aider son prochain ; et c'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était devenu médecin. Il devait le faire. Il devait apporter cette lettre à Sherlock même si elle ne contenait rien qu'il ne sache déjà.

En pestant contre son fichu caractère, il enfila sa veste et griffonna un message à l'attention de Sarah. Il ne précisa pas la raison pour laquelle il partait, disant juste qu'il avait « certaines choses à faire » mais il savait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il la laissait encore pour Sherlock. Et il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas apprécier.

« Vous êtes venu tôt, constata Grégory en faisant asseoir le médecin sur une des deux chaises en face de son bureau.

_ J'étais dans les parages, répondit vaguement John.

Grégory remua les piles de dossiers et les feuilles volantes qui peuplaient son plan de travail sans relever la phrase pour le moins énigmatique de son interlocuteur.

_ J'étais pourtant certain de l'avoir mise... Ah, la voilà.

Il tira avec prudence sur un coin de papier marron qui dépassait d'entre deux gros classeurs de documents, l'un bleu et l'autre vert sombre. Par quelque miracle, rien ne s'écroula. Le lieutenant examina l'enveloppe pour voir si c'était la bonne et si elle contenait bien la feuille du message du tueur. C'était le cas. Il la donna à John.

_ Dîtes lui de jeter un coup d'œil au bas de la page ; cela pourrait l'intéresser. »

Le médecin haussa un sourcil curieux et se lécha les lèvres. Grégory en déduisit qu'il voulait savoir ce qu'il y avait en bas de la lettre lui aussi. _Qui se ressemblent finissent par vivre ensemble_, soupira-t-il intérieurement.

« Je peux vous raccompagner en voiture, pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir fait venir aussi tôt.

_ Si vous voulez. »

Lestrade lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer devant. Pour se rendre à l'entrée, ils devaient traverser la salle des bureaux des policiers, rangées de petits box les uns à côté des autres. Un officier de police s'approcha du lieutenant et lui demanda de signer certains formulaires. John s'arrêta et attendit patiemment qu'il ait fini. Il constata que quand les policiers de travaillaient pas, ils étaient occupés dans leur seconde activité préférée: dire du mal de Sherlock Holmes.

John fut attiré par une conversation en particulier, dont l'un des principaux intervenants n'était autre que Anderson, le médecin légiste. À se demander si ce type mettait les pieds à la morgue plus de deux heures par jour. John secoua la tête; quoi que puisse dire Anderson, ce n'étaient pas ses affaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Lestrade: toujours en train d'apposer sa signature en bas de feuilles. Et la voix d'Anderson qui résonnait si fort... Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'écouter d'une oreille indiscrète ses propos..

« ...n'ai jamais voulu que cet individu soit autorisé sur une scène de crime. C'est un vrai cinglé! Si ça l'éclate de voir des morts, il pourrait tout autant se faire embaucher dans une morgue ou une entreprise de pompes funèbres.

Une jeune policière, que le médecin avait déjà entraperçu dans plusieurs enquêtes, acquiesça de la tête. John roula des yeux tandis que Anderson continuait, soudainement plus bas.

_ Et vous savez ce que j'ai entendu hier, à Peckham Rye Park? Il le savait. Il savait qu'il allait y avoir un autre meurtre – il l'avait dit à l'inspecteur Lestrade – et il n'a _strictement rien fait_ pour l'en empêcher ! Aucune recherche, aucune analyse, aucun truc de maboul, rien!

John fronça les sourcils: Anderson avait espionné leur conversation de la veille? Il sentait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire...

_ Franchement, quelle personne saine d'esprit laisserait une pauvre fille mourir sans s'en préoccuper? Je l'ai bien observé sur la scène du crime: il n'a pas porté le moindre intérêt au corps, comme s'il savait ce qu'il y trouverait sans l'examiner... Et ces lettres qui lui sont adressées, ça en dit long aussi...

John serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas du tout les insinuations d'Anderson. Certes, il passait le plus clair de son temps à dire du mal de Sherlock, à le traiter de cinglé, de psychopathe mais de là à avancer que c'était lui qui avait tué ces cinq jeunes femmes...

La dernière phrase d'Anderson finit de faire enrager le médecin.

_ Il n'y a qu'une seule explication à tout cela: c'est lui même, c'est Sherlock Holmes qui s'est éclaté à semer des cadavres dans Londres! Cette série de meurtres, c'est son œuvre!

_ Docteur Watson? L'interpella le lieutenant Lestrade, désolé d'avoir été aussi long. Je vais vous raccompagner maintenant, venez. »

Mais John ne l'écoutait pas. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparait du petit groupe écoutant Anderson, s'approcha de ce dernier... et lui imprima son poing droit dans la joue. La foule s'écarta, surprise, au même titre que le lieutenant Lestrade et les autres policiers qui vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives. Anderson recula en titubant, main sur le visage, jusqu'à rencontrer un bureau contre lequel il s'affala sans la moindre grâce. Il regarda sa paume tachée de sang: il s'était mordu la lèvre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le médecin militaire qui haletait, les poings encore serrés, ne réalisant pas très bien ce qui venait de se passer. Son mal de crâne le reprit de plus belle ; il sentait son pouls battre contre ses tempes. Il était désormais trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

« Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de vautour! S'écria-t-il. Oui, Sherlock est bourré de défauts et il lui arrive de faire des choses que l'on trouve immorales mais laissez-moi vous dire ceci: Sherlock est la personne la plus merveilleuse qu'il m'aie été donné de rencontrer, ce n'est certainement pas un meurtrier et il est sans conteste meilleur homme que vous ne le serez jamais, Anderson!

John se tut pour reprendre son souffle. Personne ne parla. Même Anderson restait muet, les yeux arrondis comme des billes.

Enfin, Grégory s'avança, désireux de mettre un terme à ce long et pesant silence. Il jeta un coup d'œil respectueux, presque admiratif, au médecin.

« C'était... une très belle déclaration, Docteur Watson.

Il vit le médecin se tourner vers lui, bouche ouverte.

_ Quoi? Oh, mais non, ce n'est pas... Non, vraiment je... C'est...

Plus il s'enfonçait dans sa confusion, plus ses pommettes prenaient une teinte rosée.

_ Oh et puis je m'en fiche, soupira-t-il, pensez ce que vous voulez. Je rentre. »

Lestrade le regarda prendre le chemin de l'entrée, sans le quitter des yeux. Quand il eut disparu derrière un mur, il se tourna vers ses équipes dont plus une seule ne travaillait, occupées soit à chuchoter sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, soit à regarder Anderson. Il tapa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention.

« Tout le monde retourne au travail, on a encore beaucoup de boulot aujourd'hui. Quant à vous Anderson, allez vous passez de l'eau sur le visage et repartez à la morgue, j'ai besoin des analyses de sang pour le dossier Milwood. »

Et les fourmis s'exécutèrent.

John marchait vite, trop vite, dans les rues de Londres. Avec ce qu'il venait de faire, il était bon pour une nouvelle comparution au tribunal et si Anderson portait plainte, il risquait une amende et un petit séjour en prison – ce dont il se passerait bien – sans compter le fait qu'il serait interdit d'entrer à Scotland Yard. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait prit ; il était accoutumé à entendre du mal de son colocataire, lui-même en disait souvent, et pourtant... John s'arrêta enfin de marcher. Il aurait voulu passer chez Sarah mais constata avec une pointe d'ironie qu'il se trouvait devant la porte du 221b Baker Street. Sans doute l'habitude.

Il n'avait aucune excuse pour ne pas rentrer et il devait donner la cinquième lettre à Sherlock. De plus, sa ''déclaration'' lui avait fait réaliser que, oui, ce que Sherlock avait fait était mal, mais qu'il devait avoir une bonne explication. Il ouvrit donc la porte et monta les escaliers.

Il trouva son ami allongé sur le divan, mains jointes sous le menton et les yeux fermés. En dehors des enquêtes, Sherlock était quelqu'un d'extrêmement répétitif. Peu de chance de le trouver ailleurs que sur le divan ou dans sa chambre-laboratoire, en temps ''de paix''.

« Finalement j'aimerais bien des biscuits avec mon thé, madame Hudson.

Visiblement, Sherlock le confondait avec leur logeuse. Il aurait bien aimé répondre « je suis votre logeuse mon garçon, pas votre gouvernante ! » mais il n'était pas certain que le détective comprenne l'humour. Au bout du compte, il préféra dire:

_ Oui, eh bien tu iras te les chercher toi-même.

Sherlock sursauta et s'assit droit comme un I sur le divan. Il semblait surpris de le voir chez eux.

_ John? Tu n'es pas chez Sarah?

_ Bonjour à toi aussi. J'étais chez Sarah jusqu'à ce matin – je ne te demanderais pas comment tu le sais – mais on m'a appelé de Scotland Yard. Le lieutenant voulait que je te donne ça.

Il lui tendit l'enveloppe. Sherlock y jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de se remettre dans sa position initiale.

_ Pas intéressant. Le message de cette enveloppe est, par déduction : __ _ _ _ E_ _ U_ _ _ _ _ _ E_ _ _ R_ _ _ _ _ R_ _ _ O_ M_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ U_ O_ _ _ _ _ _ _ SU_ _ _ _ _ _ S_ _ _ S_ _ _ E_ _ _ _ _ _ U_ _ _ E_ _ _ _ _ _ O_ _ _._

_ Je sais. Lestrade m'a dit qu'en bas de la page, il y avait quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser.

_ Montre », demanda le détective en tendant la main.

John tira la feuille de l'enveloppe et s'approcha pour la lui donner. Il remarqua que les livres et autres documents qui encombraient généralement leur table basse avaient été jetés au sol. Seul restait le BlackBerry de Sherlock ainsi qu'un petit carton où figurait un nom et un numéro de téléphone écris au stylo. Lorsqu'il était entré, Sherlock devait être en train de se tâter pour savoir si oui ou non il appelait la personne. Alors que son ami examinait le bas de la page du message, John attrapa le carton, curieux de connaître l'identité de la personne à qui Sherlock voulait téléphoner.

_ Une date, réfléchissait Sherlock, la date d'aujourd'hui. Mais pourquoi cette date? Je crois que c'est le début de notre compte à rebours; c'est à partir d'aujourd'hui qu'on a trois jours pour retrouver Moriarty. Qu'en pense-tu John?

_ ''Jim''? Attends une seconde... Sherlock, ce ne serait pas... le numéro que Moriarty t'a donné, la première fois qu'on l'a vu? À l'hôpital?

_ C'est bien celui-là.

Comme la conversation prenait un tournant assez sérieux, Sherlock se leva du canapé et alla se poser sur le fauteuil, afin de discuter face à face avec John. Ce dernier n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à piquer une crise; il n'avait plus trop le choix, il fallait qu'il lui explique tout.

_ Avant que tu ne dise quoi que ce soit, je vais t'expliquer. Ça évitera que tu ne tires de conclusions hâtives et par conséquent, fausses.

John attrapa une chaise et s'y assit.

_ Vas-y, je t'écoute.

_ Notre tueur veut que l'on retrouve Moriarty. Il aurait pu le chercher lui-même mais, malgré le fait qu'il démontre une intelligence supérieure à la moyenne, il a préféré faire appel à moi. Ce qui veut dire qu'il est sûrement au courant des précédents démêlés que nous avons eu avec Moriarty et il espère que les recherches iront plus vite si c'est moi qui les mène. Enfin, cet acharnement et toute cette mise en scène ne peuvent signifier qu'une chose: c'est une affaire personnelle pour notre tueur. Je voulais donc appeler Moriarty pour savoir quelle personne pouvait lui en vouloir à ce point et être assez... forte pour tout mettre en œuvre de la sorte. Maintenant tu as le droit de me faire ta leçon de morale sur le fait que ce n'est pas bien.

_ Non, non... Je comprends. Cela ne veut pas dire que j'approuve mais je comprends ton raisonnement. Mais ce numéro est peut-être un faux.

_ C'est un vrai. Je le sais, il me l'a dit.

_ Quand ça ?

_ La dernière fois. Quand il est venu à l'appartement.

John se passa une main sur le visage. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

_ Oh mon dieu, alors j'avais raison... C'était bien Moriarty que j'ai vu cet après-midi là ! Et dire que je l'ai salué comme si de rien n'était...(* voir fin de chapitre)

_ Tu t'éloignes du sujet, John, lui fit gentiment remarquer son ami.

_ C'est vrai. Alors juste une dernière chose, parce que ça me turlupine.

_ Oui?

_ Je comprends que tu aies ce numéro parce qu'avoir le numéro de Moriarty peut, dans certains cas très particuliers, être utile mais... Il te l'a donné à l'hôpital, et à ce moment là, on ne savait pas encore qui c'était ; tu le prenais juste pour un type qui te draguait, non? Pourquoi as-tu prit son numéro ?

Un silence s'installa. En effet, c'était une bonne question. Sherlock n'était peut-être pas insensible aux charmes masculins – et humains en général – finalement. John savait qu'il était gay. Dès leur première rencontre, il l'avait sut. Sherlock, avoir une copine? Im-po-ssi-ble. Par contre, un copain, ça se concevait plus facilement.

_ Si j'ai gardé son numéro à ce moment là, se justifia le détective avec calme et passivité, c'est parce que Molly a dit qu'il travaillait aux soins intensifs et que j'ai pensé qu'il pourrait m'être d'une quelconque utilité dans les affaires futures, voilà tout. »

John ne dit rien mais il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il feinta un hochement de tête compréhensif en reposant le carton sur la table basse. Sherlock jeta un coup d'œil à la cage d'escaliers.

« C'est curieux que le lieutenant Lestrade ne soit pas là. Il ne t'a pas raccompagné?

La remarque rappela au médecin l'altercation qu'il avait eue avec Anderson et sa tirade élogieuse sur le sociopathe qui lui servait d'ami. Il se racla la gorge et se mit debout sans raison particulière.

_ Non, je suis rentré à pied.

_ À pied?

_ Oui. Je voulais me dégourdir un peu les jambes, faire une sorte de ballade matinale, prendre un bol d'air frais, tu vois le tableau.

Le détective se leva à son tour et s'approcha de John, les sourcils froncés dans une expression de profonde réflexion.

_ Je vois ça, en effet. Tu as le visage plus rouge que d'ordinaire. Tu te sens mal ? »

John allait lui répondre que non, il se sentait parfaitement bien mais les mains que son ami posa sur ses joues l'empêchèrent de prononcer le moindre mot. Et toute envie de parole s'estompa quand Sherlock rapprocha dangereusement son visage du sien. Certes, il venait en quelque sorte de mettre en évidence l'homosexualité du détective mais il ne s'imaginait pas que ce dernier irait aussi vite en besogne. John fit donc la seule chose qui lui sembla appropriée: il ferma les yeux en attendant le point de non-retour... qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de ça, il sentit les boucles brunes de Sherlock lui chatouiller les tempes et son front se coller contre le sien. Mais que diable faisait-il?

Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable pour John, Sherlock fini par s'éloigner de lui, sensiblement plus contrarié qu'avant.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, grommela-t-il à voix basse, cette méthode est parfaitement inutile. Mets ça dans ta bouche, ordonna-t-il plus haut en lui tendant un thermomètre.

John prit l'objet et jeta un regard dubitatif à son ami.

_ Où as-tu bien pu apprendre une méthode aussi aléatoire et stupide pour savoir si une personne est fiévreuse ou non?

Sherlock renifla.

_ Dans un de ces dessins animés japonnais qui passent à la télévision, je ne sais plus lequel.

_ Tu regardes des mangas? Toi?

_ Il y avait une émission de Connie Prince juste après et je n'avais pas envie de louper le début. »

John préféra faire l'impasse sur les nouveaux centres d'intérêt de son colocataire. Bientôt, ils regarderaient de la télé-réalité avec madame Hudson, si ça continuait...

Peut-être par pur masochisme, il revint sur le sujet tabou:

« Il n'empêche, même si ta priorité est de connaître l'identité du tueur tu aurais quand même pu essayer de la sauver, cette fille...

Le détective leva les yeux au ciel et prit la direction de la cuisine.

_ Tu ne vas pas continuer avec ça, John, c'est _trop tard_.

_ Mais ça ne change strictement rien ! Tu aurais dû...

Sherlock tapa violemment du poing sur la table, si bien que John en sursauta. Un des récipients en verre roula de la table au sol sans se briser.

_ ''J'aurais dû''... quoi ? Laisse moi te faire un petit topo de mon point de vue: ce type, peu importe qui il est, tue des jeunes femmes prises au hasard dans des lieux aléatoires à des heures aléatoires. De plus, il est assez malin pour ne laisser comme indices que ce qu'il veut bien qu'on trouve et jusqu'ici, la seule faute qu'il ait commis est de s'être laissé entre-apercevoir par une SDF qui serait incapable de l'identifier ! Pour résumer, on ne sait pas qui il est, comment il choisit ses victimes ni quand et où il commettra son prochain meurtre et toi, tu voudrais qu'en un claquement de doigts je résolve cette affaire ? Je te l'ai déjà dit, John, je ne suis pas un héros. Oui, cette fille est morte et tu sais quoi ? Il y en aura sans doute d'autres et je ne pourrais rien y faire... »

Les épaules de Sherlock s'affaissèrent imperceptiblement alors qu'il s'appuyait contre la table, tournant le dos au médecin.

John savait qu'il avait raison, qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais l'idée que Sherlock le prenne aussi bien, qu'il s'en fiche l'avait révolté. Il savait maintenant que son ami était tout aussi frustré que lui de s'être fait avoir sur ce cinquième meurtre. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Sherlock Holmes avouait avoir été battu.

John s'approcha de lui et lui posa doucement la main sur le dos. Sherlock se redressa un peu à son contact.

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant?

_ La priorité est de trouver Moriarty.

_ Tu compte vraiment jouer son jeu? Obéir au tueur?

_ Pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune piste sur qui il est, où le trouver et je l'estime très méticuleux: il ne fera aucune erreur. Je ne vois qu'une seule option: il faut mettre la main sur Moriarty et tendre un piège au tueur.

_ Attends, le freina John, tu es en train de dire que...!

_ Oui. Moriarty va nous servir d'appât, de grès ou de force... »

* * *

><p>* Comme on me l'a fait remarquer, il faut que j'explique que cette réplique de John fait référence non pas à un épisode de la série mais à une autre de mes fictions, un petit OS JimSherlock très soft. Si vous avez du temps, n'ésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil (pour ceux qui ne l'on pas déjà fait).

Bonus:

« Tu t'éloignes du sujet, John, lui fit gentiment remarquer son ami.

_ C'est vrai. Alors juste une dernière chose, parce que ça me turlupine.

_ Oui?

_ Je comprends que tu aies ce numéro parce qu'avoir le numéro de Moriarty peut, dans certains cas très particuliers, être utile mais... Il te l'a donné à l'hôpital, et à ce moment là, on ne savait pas encore qui c'était ; tu le prenais juste pour un type qui te draguait, non? Pourquoi as-tu prit son numéro ?

Un silence s'installa. Sherlock détourna le regard, attrapant son violon et feignant un air détaché.

_ Peut-être que je préfère les bruns. »

(En réalité, cette dernière phrase était à la base dans le chapitre et non dans le bonus mais ça me compliquait encore plus la tache de "Et-ce que Sherlock plaisante ou bien est-ce qu'il dit la vérité mais dans ce cas ma fic tourne au Sherloc/Jim et plus au Sherlock/John et, et,et..." Eh bien finalement je l'ai mise en bonus parce que je vois bien la tête de John en train de dire "Quoi/What ?" un peu comme quand Mycroft et Sherlock l'analysent dans l'épisode 3. )

Arcade.


	4. 4 Plus on est de fous

**Hi !**

**J'aurais très bien pu appeler ce chapitre « les effets néfastes de la tv sur nos héros ». Déjà dans le chapitre précédent et maintenant dans celui-là... Je tiens à dire que je ne suis en aucun cas contre la télévision ou certains programmes en particuliers, comme pourraient le laisser penser les lignes qui vont suivre. Et j'aime bien les séries américaines.**

* * *

><p>Un silence venait de s'installer au 221b Baker Street, suite à l'annonce du plan de Sherlock qui était, pour simplifier, complètement fou. John ne voyait pas d'autres adjectifs à part peut-être « irréalisable » et « d'une logique en tout point tordue ». Il se lécha les lèvres.<p>

« Sherlock, tu as conscience de _qui_ est Moriarty, n'est-ce pas?

_ Bien entendu, lui répondit calmement son colocataire.

_ Et tu voudrais, dans le meilleur des cas, lui demander de nous donner un coup de main dans cette affaire en servant d'appât, et dans le pire des cas, le... kidnapper pour qu'il serve d'appât ?

_ C'est à peu près ça, oui.

John se passa une main sur le visage.

_ Même pour toi, un plan comme ça c'est...

_ Je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne te force à rien.

_ Comment ça? S'enquit le médecin en relevant les yeux vers ceux de Sherlock.

_ Si tu trouves que c'est trop dangereux, tu peux me laisser agir seul. Tu n'auras qu'à prendre quelques affaires dans une valise et demander à Sarah de t'héberger pour une semaine grand maximum. Si j'arrive à contacter Moriarty assez vite, je pense pourvoir régler cette affaire dans ce laps de temps.

John prit un temps pour réfléchir. Il pesa le pour et le contre, songea aux conséquences s'il suivait Sherlock dans son enquête puis repensa à leur première affaire commune et au fait que s'il n'avait pas été là, Sherlock serait sans doute mort et enterré à l'heure qu'il était. Bien entendu, c'était hors de question qu'il le laisse faire des choses inconsidérées et dangereuses tout seul.

_ C'est bon, soupira-t-il, je marche.

_ Tu en es sûr ?

_ Oui. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller identifier ton cadavre à la morgue. Anderson est un type vraiment détestable !

Sherlock ne comprit pas la remarque de son ami mais haussa les épaules et alla chercher son téléphone et le numéro de Moriarty.

_ Tu veux que je te passe mon portable? Il va reconnaître ton numéro si tu appelles avec le tien.

_ Cela n'a pas d'importance, c'est même mieux s'il comprend que c'est moi. Maintenant, silence. »

Sherlock composa le numéro, approcha le téléphone de son oreille et attendit. La tonalité se fit entendre. Une fois, deux fois... Au bout de la sixième, le répondeur se mit en marche avec un froid et impersonnel « Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de Jim, je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment. Je vous recontacterai ultérieurement. ». John ne comprenait pas la voix électronique à l'autre bout du fil. Aussi, quand Sherlock raccrocha, il le questionna.

« Alors ?

_ Il ne répond pas.

_ Il est peut-être occupé. Je suis certain que ça ne doit pas être de tout repos, criminel consultant. »

Le détective émit un vague « Hum. » en retournant s'allonger sur le canapé. John regarda sa montre: il avait un peu de temps avant de devoir partir travailler. Autant manger un bout, si tant est qu'il restait quelque chose de mangeable dans leur frigidaire. Par chance, il trouva des œufs et un reste de pâtes encore bon.

« Je te prépare quelque chose, Sherlock ?

_ Non, j'ai besoin de réfléchir vite et bien.

John n'insista pas.

_ Tu pourrais lui laisser un message sur son site, proposa-t-il, je suis certain qu'il le consulte tous les jours.

_ Le tueur aussi doit le savoir ; il surveille sans doute tous mes nouveaux posts.

_ Dans ce cas, tu n'as qu'à demander à Moriarty d'organiser une entrevue.

_ Avec le réseau qu'il a, il doit déjà être au courant que quelqu'un en veut à sa vie. Il y a peu de chances qu'il se mette de lui-même dans la ligne de mire.

_ C'est de Moriarty qu'on parle, je te signale. Comme il l'a dit, il est du genre versatile.

_ Soit. On peut toujours essayer.

Pendant que Sherlock attrapait son ordinateur et l'allumait, John réfléchit à haute voix:

_ C'est dommage que Moriarty n'aie pas un signe particulier qui permettrait de le distinguer.

_ Que veux-tu dire?

_ Eh bien, le Golem a une particularité physique qui fait qu'il ne passe pas inaperçu, les membre du Lotus Noir on tous un tatouage sous le talon... à côté de ça, Moriarty est d'une banalité déconcertante.

_ C'est bien pour cela qu'il est si dur à dénicher. Il se fond dans la masse.

_ La seule chose qui pourrait le distinguer des autres, c'est le fait que peu importe où il va, il emmène toujours une dizaine de snipers avec lui.

_ Ne sois pas bête, ce n'est pas non plus comme s'il les sortait de ses poches. »

Sans raison particulière – peut-être à cause des pâtes qui n'étaient plus très fraiches ou du fait que Sherlock avait peu avant parlé de dessins animés japonnais – John s'imagina Moriarty se préparant à sortir, choisissant les hommes qu'il prendrait avec lui et les rangeant dans des sortes de « pokeballs » mais pour snipers – des sniperballs? – qu'il mettait dans ses poches.

John secoua vivement la tête pour revenir à la raison. Les scientifiques ne se trompaient pas: la télévision abrutissait. Il débarrassa son assiette et alla regarder par dessus l'épaule du détective le message qu'il était en train de publier. Il appuya sur la touche ENTER.

« Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre.

_ Bien, John se frotta les mains, je vais aller travailler, alors. Préviens-moi quand tu auras une réponse, pas _une fois que_ tu auras vu Moriarty. Je veux être là cette fois-ci, au cas où.

Sherlock se tourna vivement vers le médecin qui était déjà entrain d'enfiler sa veste. Il papillonna.

_ On est à la poursuite d'un tueur en série, je viens juste de demander un coup de main à un criminel non moins dangereux et toi, tu vas assurer tes consultations au cabinet ?

_ Eh oui, lui répondit John avec un grand sourire, c'est ça être un adulte responsable, Sherlock: je ne passe pas ma vie sur le canapé à déballer des phrases pessimistes.

Il regarda encore une fois sa montre.

_ Il faut vraiment que j'y aille, je vais finir par être en retard » conclut-il en prenant sa sacoche et en s'engageant dans le couloir.

Repoussant son ordinateur sur l'autre cousin du divan, Sherlock bondit pour retenir l'avant-bras de son ami d'une poigne de fer. John sentit des frissons lui remonter le long du bras.

« Je ne peux pas te laisser sortir.

_ Quoi ? S'insurgea le médecin. Mais pourquoi ?

_ La dernière fois que j'ai donné un rendez-vous à Moriarty, je t'ai retrouvé habillé d'un gilet bardé d'explosifs alors hors de question que tu sortes. En tout cas, pas tout seul.

John haussa un sourcil dubitatif.

_ D'accord. Je ne sors pas seul.

Sherlock eut à peine le temps de pousser un discret soupir de soulagement en se disant que son colocataire avait recouvré la raison que ce dernier ajouta:

_ Prends ton manteau ; tu m'accompagnes. »

Sarah était furieuse. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il y avait de quoi, en ce début d'après-midi. La veille, l'homme avec lequel elle entretenait plus ou moins une sorte de relation s'était esquivé de son travail pour aller faire mu-muse avec son colocataire – qui se prétendait détective – en la laissant seule pour gérer tous les patients. Jusque là, ça allait, elle aurait pût passer l'éponge. Surtout que John était venu s'excuser, le soir même, en lui apportant un repas. Elle avait consentit avec joie à le laisser dormir chez elle, mais sur le divan. L'incident étant ainsi clos, elle pensait pouvoir reprendre sa petite vie normale ; elle se trompait: à son réveil, nulle trace de John, si ce n'est un mot dans lequel il était plus que vague. Sarah savait très bien ce qu'il était parti faire. Avec le temps, elle aurait dû s'habituer à ce que, pour John, Sherlock passe avant elle.

Seulement voilà, cette fois, c'en était trop: non content de lui faire faux-bond toutes les cinq minutes pour aller retrouver son détective, John l'amenait maintenant au cabinet !

« Brenda, demanda-t-elle à la secrétaire, faites moi penser à suivre vos conseils la prochaine fois que je rencontre un homme.

_ Comme vous voulez, Sarah... »

Sarah prit une grande inspiration, afficha son plus chaleureux sourire et alla accueillir John et son pot de colle de colocataire. Ce dernier ne semblait pas vraiment ravi d'être là, il se contenta de détailler la pièce sans même prendre la peine de la saluer correctement, se contentant d'un « Bonjour. » qui sonnait faux. Elle fit comprendre à John qu'elle voulait lui parler seul à seul. Ils laissèrent donc Sherlock admirer la décoration des lieux et s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, John?

_ Ce serait trop long à t'expliquer, Sarah, mais pour résumer, Sherlock est sur une affaire en ce moment et il pense qu'on pourrait vouloir me kidnapper, ou quelque chose comme ça.

_ Oh mon dieu... souffla Sarah. Et il a raison? Tu risque de...

_ Non, non, tout va bien. Seulement il ne voulait pas que je sorte alors j'ai dû l'amener avec moi.

_ Je vois. Mais tu ne peux pas faire tes consultations avec lui, tu es tenu par le secret médical, et ça risque de poser un problème avec certains patients vu son... tact habituel.

_ Tu as raison. Il peut quand même rester dans la salle d'attente? Je pense que ça devrait lui suffire.

_ D'accord, du moment qu'il ne dérange personne, céda Sarah en allant régler quelques formalités avec Brenda.

_ Merci. »

John réussit à convaincre Sherlock de rester dans la salle d'attente durant les quatre heures de consultations qu'il devait faire. Ce dernier alla donc s'asseoir dans un endroit plutôt à l'écart d'où les portes de l'entrée et du bureau de son ami étaient visibles. Et l'engrenage du cabinet se mit en route. John n'eut pas beaucoup de patients durant les deux premières heures, juste quelques cas de grippe et Mr Collinson qui venait pour sa deuxième séance de prise de sang. Il s'excusa encore une fois auprès de lui pour son attitude du jour précédent et l'affaire fut oubliée.

La partie ''intéressante'' de la journée commença vraiment aux alentours de 15h15. John raccompagna son neuvième patient jusqu'à la porte de son bureau et demanda au suivant de bien vouloir entrer. Un homme couvert des pieds à la tête se leva de son siège et entra en le saluant d'un faible mouvement de main. Le médecin le laissa s'installer tout en jetant un coup d'œil au détective, toujours campé sur son fauteuil, le regard un peu vague. Il devait en avoir marre de se tourner les pouces sans même pouvoir tirer au pistolet sur les murs et John savait bien que l'inactivité était mauvaise pour sa santé. _Courage, Sherlock, _pensa-t-il,_ plus que deux petites heures et c'est réglé. _

Il revint enfin vers son patient, conscient qu'il était impoli de le faire attendre trop longtemps. Celui-ci lui était en train d'enlever les nombreuses couches de vêtements qui l'emmitouflaient. John se lécha les lèvres – sans aucune arrière pensée.

« Alors, que vous arrive-t-il ?

_ Oh, pitié...

Il reconnu la voix en un dixième de seconde. Il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Si la voix de Sherlock était grave et avait un côté chaleureux, celle-ci s'apparentait facilement à un couteau mal aiguisé.

_ … Même pour 50 000 £ je ne viendrais pas me faire soigner dans ce... dispensaire ?

Moriarty.

_ Cabinet médical, rectifia John en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.

Jim haussa les épaules.

_ Si tu le dis, Johnny. »

Il se retourna, et le médecin remarqua que sous tous ses vêtements, il portait un de ses éternels costumes WestWood bleu marine ; avec une chemise à col rond. Mais plus que sa chemise ou que sa cravate, c'est son absence d'arme qui choqua John dans un premier temps. Après, il nota le petit point rouge du viseur laser d'un fusil qui se baladait sur son pull. Bien entendu, ce cher Jim se devait d'être prudent. Moriarty s'appuya contre le bureau et indiqua la porte d'un geste du menton.

« C'est bien Sherlock, en profonde léthargie dans la salle d'attente ? J'aurais pu passer avec une fanfare qu'il ne m'aurait pas vu !

_Bravo le garde du corps sensé m'empêcher de me faire enlever..._, soupira le médecin. Il se contenta de répondre:

_ Oui, c'est lui.

_ Fais-le venir ici. Discrètement. »

John dû malgré lui obéir. Il entrebâilla la porte de sa salle de consultations et se racla la gorge. Il savait qu'il avait l'air nerveux.

« Monsieur Holmes ? Appela-t-il.

Il vit Sherlock relever la tête et froncer les sourcils.

_ Pourriez-vous venir un moment ? »

Sherlock avait comprit que quelque chose clochait ; peut-être même qu'il savait que Moriarty était ici. Il se leva calmement et se dirigea vers son ami, mettant sa main droite dans sa poche de manteau. John le soupçonna d'avoir pris avec lui son arme à feu.

Dès qu'il eut passé la porte, un deuxième point rouge apparut et vint se poser sur sa poitrine. Jim s'assit complètement sur le bureau, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« Bien, très bien. Quand Sherlock m'aura donné son arme, on pourra commencer la discussion.

_ Je vous la donne si vous dites à vos snipers de se retirer.

_ Hors de question.

_ Dans ce cas, je garde mon browning.

_ Enlevez le chargeur.

_ Non. »

Le sourire de Moriarty se fit plus grand et plus crispé. Mauvais signe. Au bout d'une poignée de secondes qui parurent interminables pour John, il souffla bruyamment par le nez et secoua la main.

« D'accord. Que personne ne se plaigne si ça dégénère.

John et Sherlock se lancèrent un petit regard. Le détective décida de changer de sujet.

_ Je pensais que vous mettriez plus de temps à vous montrer. Vous devez savoir que vous n'êtes pas vraiment en sécurité.

_ Oh, vous voulez sans doute parler de l'énième fou qui en veut à ma vie ? Oui, je suis au courant. Et pour vous répondre, j'ai simplement pensé que comme vous aviez prit la peine de me passer un coup de fil, cela devait être important.

_ Vous n'avez cependant pas décroché.

_ Pour quoi faire ? Parler de la pluie et de la pollution à Londres ces derniers temps ? Ou alors peut-être un dialogue dans le genre « Allo ? Oh, Sherlock quelle bonne surprise ! Comment allez-vous ? » « Bien, je travaille sur une affaire de fratricide et vous ? » « Plutôt bien, je planifie mon prochain plan machiavélique. » « Ah bon ? Et puis-je savoir en quoi il consiste ? » « Bien sur, entre ennemis jurés, on se dit tout ! Voyez-vous, je... »

_ C'est bon, j'ai compris, le coupa Sherlock.

Il était persuadé qu'il pouvait continuer ainsi longtemps.

_ Donc voilà. Un coup de fil et je vous contacte. J'ai aussi vu le message sur votre site mais j'étais déjà décidé à venir alors...

Moriarty se racla la gorge.

_ Bref, de quoi vouliez-vous que l'on parle?

John supposa qu'il le savait déjà. Après tout, Moriarty avait main mise sur Londres et tout ce qu'il s'y passait, comme Sherlock ou encore Mycroft. D'ailleurs, cela faisait un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le frère de son ami. Non pas qu'il lui manque mais comme il trouvait toujours une bonne excuse pour leur rendre visite – et ainsi surveiller son cadet – John avait fini par s'habituer à sa présence. Enfin, un peu. Mais assez digressé là-dessus, ce n'était pas le moment. Il reprit la conversation en cours de route. Sherlock venait apparemment de dire à Moriarty la ou les raisons de son coup de téléphone.

_ … et donc ainsi lui tendre un piège.

Jim haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

_ Pourquoi vous aiderais-je ?

_ Pour réduire de un le nombre de personnes potentiellement dangereuses qui en veulent à votre vie, par exemple.

_ C'est de ma faute, rectifia Jim, je me suis mal exprimé. Je recommence: je pense être en mesure de régler ce petit problème tout seul alors quel est l'intérêt à ce que je collabore avec vous, en me mettant, en plus, en danger en servant d'appât ?

Les négociations ne se passaient pas vraiment bien. John ne voyait pas que ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre à cela. Sherlock avait visiblement plus de suite dans les idées.

_ Une semaine.

Pour le médecin, les mots « une semaine » ne rentraient en aucun cas dans la catégorie « moyens de pression sur un génie criminel ». Cependant, et à son grand étonnement, Moriarty tiqua.

_ Une semaine et _cinq_ meurtres, continua Sherlock. Je ne peux pas croire que vous soyez resté à vous tourner les pouces tandis que quelqu'un faisait mu-muse dans votre bac à sable.

John décida de bannir les séries policières américaines de la liste de ce que Sherlock avait le droit de regarder à la télévision. Son vocabulaire s'en trouvait fort altéré. Négativement.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Moriarty, sur la défensive.

_ Dès le deuxième meurtre, vous avez dû faire des recherches, non? Ou, à plus forte raison, après le troisième. Mais au bout d'une semaine, on compte cinq cadavres en tout. Arrêtez de mentir ; vous ne pouvez pas régler ce « petit problème » tout seul: vous l'avez cherché et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé. »

Moriarty ne dit rien, se contentant de foudroyer Sherlock du regard – et de temps en temps John. Il semblait calculer la situation. Il tapota son index sur son bras, se mordilla la lèvre inférieure...

Sherlock, dont la patience commençait à saturer, accéléra les choses.

« Vous êtes bon dans votre domaine et j'estime l'être aussi dans le mien. Vous voulez vous débarrasser d'un gêneur et je veux mettre sous les verrous un meurtrier. En nous aidant mutuellement, on pourra plus vite régler cette affaire et ainsi reprendre notre guerre personnelle et nos activités respectives.

_ Proposeriez-vous une trêve momentanée ?

_ Pas vraiment, non. Si j'en ai l'opportunité, je vous attraperai et vous livrerai à Scotland Yard.

John donna un coup de coude à son ami. L'honnêteté, c'est bien ; mais rester en vie, c'est mieux.

_ C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Jim soupira et descendit de son perchoir, plus parce qu'il commençait à trouver sa position inconfortable que par effet de style, bien qu'il en créa un par la même occasion. Il s'avança doucement vers le détective en prenant garde de ne pas bloquer la vue de ses snipers. Il entraperçut la main droite de Sherlock se resserrer sur son arme, ce qui le fit sourire. Il était plus craint qu'il ne l'aurait espéré.

Il s'arrêta à une distance raisonnable des deux compères, notant au passage que le p'tit Johnny paraissait plus fatigué que les rares fois où ils s'étaient croisés. Le médecin était malade ? Quelle ironie. Chassant ces futiles pensées, il tendit la main en direction de Sherlock.

« C'est d'accord. Je marche. »

Sherlock considéra la main présentée à lui, les dangers que cela impliquait de la serrer mais finalement, il dut bien s'y résoudre. John fut soulagé de voir que Moriarty n'en attendait pas de même de lui. Il toussa discrètement. Au final, peut-être que son ami avait raison en pensant qu'il couvait quelque chose. Toux irritante et maux de tête ; peut-être un coup de froid ? À moins que ce ne soit le stress. Il soupira ; voilà qu'il repartait dans ses digressions... mais, après tout, il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Sherlock et Moriarty pouvaient très bien se passer de lui. Il se demanda ce qui arriverait s'il faisait mine d'aller s'assoir. Le criminel le laisserait-il faire ou demanderait-il à ses snipers de l'abattre ? Pas qu'il aie envie de jouer avec le feu mais ses jambes commençaient à s'engourdir. En même temps, il pouvait sans doute tenir encore un quart d'heure comme ça avant de s'écrouler. _Oh, et puis flute_, pensa-t-il, _qui ne tente rien n'a rien. _

« Bien.

Sherlock et Moriarty se tournèrent brusquement vers lui tels deux prédateurs prêts à bondir sur leur proie.

_ Maintenant que l'on est à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde, que diriez-vous de continuer cette conversation _assis_ ? »

Les deux consultants continuèrent de le toiser sans rien dire. John avait l'impression d'être un crétin à un meeting de surdoués ; encore plus que lorsqu'il était avec les frères Holmes. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter de ne pas être resté dans son rôle d'objet de décoration.

Finalement, les « surdoués » agirent en même temps. Moriarty soupira et Sherlock accepta en affirmant qu'ils seraient mieux pour réfléchir. Un petit pas pour l'humanité, un grand pas pour John H. Watson.

Lui et Sherlock prirent donc place sur les chaises habituellement utilisées par les patients tandis que Moriarty, dans son complexe de supériorité, s'installait à la place du médecin. John pria pour que Sarah ne décide pas de rentrer dans son bureau, inquiète de ne plus le voir prendre de patients: il aurait eu un peu de mal à lui expliquer la situation actuelle. Le détective joignit les mains et colla ses lèvres aux bouts de ses index. Jim le regarda faire avec une certaine fascination.

« Je pense que nous devrions tout d'abord mettre en commun ce que nous savons sur notre homme. Moriarty ?

_ Je suis du même avis. Commencez.

_ Premièrement, c'est un homme. Certains des meurtres demandaient une force que seul un homme peut avoir. Sans parler du transport des corps.

_ Je suis d'accord.

_ Il a prouvé qu'il n'avait aucun scrupule à tuer des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas en les choisissant de manière aléatoire donc il fait preuve de beaucoup de sang froid.

Jim se contenta d'opiner.

_ La complexité du message, le jeu des lettres et l'absence d'indices le rendent intelligent et méticuleux. La disposition des corps montre qu'il connait Londres.

_ Et que c'est un comique.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

_ Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Moriarty dirigea son regard noisette vers John.

_ Il y a une carte de Londres, ici ?

_ J'ai un dépliant avec les horaires de bus dans le premier tiroir. Je crois qu'il y a un plan de Londres avec les différentes lignes, au dos.

C'était bien le cas. Moriarty sortit le dépliant du tiroir et l'étala sur le bureau. Il attrapa aussi un gros marqueur noir.

_ Premier meurtre: école primaire d'Hearthmere.

Tout en parlant, il marquait de croix les endroits cités.

_ Deuxième meurtre: Hyde Park. Troisième: Old Street. Quatrième: près du restaurant Battersea Barge. Et cinquième: Peckham Rye Park. Je suis d'accord pour dire que si l'on suit l'ordre des meurtres...

Il traça une ligne reliant les meurtres du plus ancien au plus récent. On obtenait un vague R très anguleux et en italique.

_ ...Cela ne donne rien.

Sherlock acquiesça. Jim prit un autre marqueur, rouge.

_ Mais si on considère une figure de géométrie symétrique...

Encore une fois il traça une ligne mais en suivant l'ordre 1 – 2 – 4 – 3 – 5. Il leva ensuite la carte pour que le détective et son ami puissent voir se dessiner en rouge sang un grand M majuscule à travers Londres. Moriarty sourit devant leur expression.

_ Je ne pense pas qu'il ait écrit un grand M pour signifier qu'il adore la Meringue.

_ Il y a peu de chance, en effet, avoua Sherlock.

_ Mais c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux... ajouta John.

_ Pas plus que de numéroter des pétales de rose ou mettre au domicile de chaque victime des lettres adressées à Sherlock Holmes et qui forment au final un code de ''rançon'' », attaqua Moriarty.

John faillit lui faire remarquer que les lettres étaient destinées à Sherlock _et_ à lui-même mais il se retint – il avait eu l'air suffisamment gay pour aujourd'hui. Il nota au passage que le criminel consultant était beaucoup plus au courant de l'affaire qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Aurait-il par hasard des contacts à Scotland Yard ? Sans doute. Pour une obscure raison, John pensa automatiquement à Anderson. Sherlock l'arracha à ses pensées avant qu'il ne parte dans un fou-rire.

_ Il a raison. Je doute que ce soit une coïncidence.

_ C'est vrai...

_ Pour récapituler, nous avons donc affaire à un homme, je dirais d'âge moyen, réfléchi, intelligent, méticuleux ; ayant une bonne connaissance de Londres et un sens de l'humour... particulier. Cela vous dit-il quelque chose, Moriarty ?

Jim leva les yeux au plafond, comme si la réponse y était écrite.

_ Je connais plusieurs personnes qui correspondent à ces critères mais aucune, à par vous, qui ne veuille ma mort immédiate.

John fronça les sourcils, se demandant si son ami avait fait exprès de ne pas parler d'un des faits. Au vu de son expression, sans doute pas. Il devait avoir rangé ça dans la case de son cerveau intitulée « choses non-utiles à l'enquête » et peut-être que c'était le cas, que c'était inutile. Mais peut-être que non. John se décida à parler.

_ Je pense que l'on peut aussi rajouter au profil que le tueur copie notre... ennemi ici présent. Tu te souviens, Sherlock ? Ses petites devinettes avec les cinq pépins d'orange et tout ça. On l'a remarqué sur les lieux du quatrième meurtre.

_ Oui, je m'en souviens mais je ne vois pas trop en qu– »

Moriarty coupa Sherlock dans sa question avec une seule syllabe pourtant lourde de sens: « Oh. » Les deux amis se tournèrent vers lui, intrigués par son ton qui trahissait sa compréhension. Il venait de trouver qui était le tueur. Du moins, il ne voyait que lui...

Sherlock se pencha un peu plus au dessus du bureau, toujours dans sa pose de médiation.

« Faites nous partager votre révélation, s'il-vous-plaît. »

Mis au pied du mur, Jim s'enfonça dans son siège et croisa les bras. Il se maudissait de s'être exprimé à voix haute. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait pût dire qu'il ne voyait personne correspondant aux critères et s'en aller mener sa chasse à l'homme en solitaire. Plus maintenant. Plus avec les yeux inquisiteurs de Sherlock Holmes plantés dans les siens. Il frissonna sous ce regard glacial mais ce n'était pas un frisson de peur ; non, vraiment pas de peur. D'une toute autre sensation bien plus complexe...

Bref, il fallait qu'il parle et inutile d'essayer de mentir: Sherlock constituait une sorte de détecteur de mensonges humain. Même s'il savait qu'il pouvait le berner – il l'avait déjà fait – il ne s'en sentait pas la force, là, tout de suite.

« Moriarty? S'enquit le détective.

Jim soupira.

_ Nos « petites devinettes » sont presque similaires non pas parce qu'il me copie – impossible qu'un copieur puisse faire un travail aussi bon – mais parce qu'il pense comme moi. Et je ne connais qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. De plus, de ce que j'en sait, elle correspond à la plupart des critères.

Il marqua une pause.

_ Il y a juste un petit problème...

_ Lequel ?

_ L'homme dont je parle est mort. »

Un silence tomba sur le cabinet du médecin. Un homme qui rentrait parfaitement dans le moule de l'assassin recherché... et qui était mort ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Comme s'y attendait John, Sherlock demanda plus d'explications, obligeant Moriarty à replonger dans ses souvenirs d'enfance.

« Il s'appelait Thomas Wayne. Du plus loin que je me souvienne, nous avons toujours été amis. Nos mères – John jugea préférable de ne pas essayer d'imaginer la mère de Jim Moriarty – s'entendaient plutôt bien alors nous allions souvent l'un chez l'autre et vice versa. On a aussi fait une grande partie de notre scolarité ensemble.

À l'étonnement général, le visage de Moriarty prit un aspect plus doux.

« On avait le même rêve: devenir le plus grand et le plus respecté criminel du monde. C'est ensemble d'ailleurs que l'on a créé la fonction de « criminel consultant ».

Un visage doux, d'accord. Des propos normaux, non. John commençait à désespérer de côtoyer des gens sains d'esprit dans sa nouvelle vie.

« Je reste persuadé que si l'on n'avait pas été aussi orgueilleux l'un comme l'autre, on aurait pu monter une superbe organisation à deux.

_Et Londres serait aujourd'hui à feu et à sang_, ajouta John, ironique et un soupçon apeuré par ce présent auquel il avait échappé de peu.

« Mais voilà, on était orgueilleux. Et chacun de nous voulait être le seul et l'unique criminel consultant de Grande Bretagne, voire du monde entier.

Jim écarta les bras.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, je suis là, donc j'ai gagné et Thomas est mort.

_ Est-il réellement bien mort ? Demanda Sherlock. N'y a-t-il pas la possibilité qu'il ait survécu ?

En temps normal, Jim Moriarty n'aimait pas qu'on le contredise, que l'on remette en question ses dires ou qu'on montre qu'il avait tort donc, dans ces cas-là, il s'énervait. Mais le fait que cela concerne un de ses proches accentua encore plus sa fureur. Il passa du calme à la colère en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire ; abattant son poing sur le bureau. Un pot de crayons, déjà en équilibre précaire avant le choc, tomba sur le sol, répandant son contenu de stylos divers et de trombones.

_ Je sais ce que je dis, siffla Moriarty, les mâchoires serrées au possible, Thomas Wayne est bel et bien mort.

Sa saute d'humeur effraya bien moins Sherlock que John.

_ Comment pouvez-vous en être certain ? S'enquit le détective sans se démonter.

_ J'en suis sûr pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est moi qui l'ai tué de mes propres mains. »

Encore un silence de lourde révélation. Décidément, ça n'arrêtait pas, cet après-midi...

Sarah sortit de son bureau pour prendre une petite pause bien méritée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la salle d'attente, qui s'était considérablement vidée depuis le début de la matinée. Si elle remarqua l'absence de Sherlock, elle ne put qu'en être soulagée. Elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Moins pour ses manières très peu sociales que parce qu'il s'agrippait trop John à son goût. Un peu comme un bébé koala. Il l'impliquait aussi dans des affaires les plus dangereuses les unes que les autres. Quel genre d'ami fait des choses comme ça ? Aucun, à son avis.

Elle se remplit un gobelet d'eau à la fontaine et regarda la porte du bureau qu'occupait son ami. Au moins, quand il était au cabinet, elle savait qu'il ne courait aucun risque inutile pour ce fichu détective.

Contente, elle repartit à ses consultations.

Dans ledit si calme et sécurisant bureau de John, le temps des grandes tirades explicatives était révolu. Jim Moriarty avait suffisamment parlé pour la journée et dit à Sherlock qu'il le recontacterait bientôt – sans doute demain – afin qu'ils mettent au point un plan pour stopper les agissements du désormais supposé Thomas Wayne. John se demanda si son après-midi du lendemain ressemblerait à celui-ci ou si Jim viendrait leur rendre visite à l'appartement. Sûrement pas, le meurtrier était sans aucun doute assez malin pour faire surveiller le 221b Baker Street.

Revenant à la réalité, John regarda autour de lui: Sherlock et lui-même attendaient à côté de la porte, prêts à quitter le bureau tandis que Moriarty s'affairait à remettre tranquillement toutes ses couches de vêtements. Le détective poussa un léger soupir.

« Vous êtes ridicule, constata-t-il devant le spectacle navrant de Moriarty passant de « criminel consultant charismatique et imposant malgré sa petite taille et ses chemises à col rond » à « personnage complètement absurde ressemblant plus au Bibendum Michelin qu'à autre chose et ne passant éventuellement inaperçu que dans une convention destinée aux boulimiques anonymes ».

Non, vraiment, Sherlock n'était pas d'assez bonne humeur pour tout prendre stoïquement et faire comme si le monde coulait sur lui comme de l'eau sur un imperméable. Il venait de passer presque une demie journée à se tourner les pouces dans une salle d'attente de cabinet médical – en réalité il n'avait patienté que deux heures mais l'art de la dramatisation faisait partit de son patrimoine génétique, il n'y pouvait rien – pour apprendre qu'il se faisait mener en bateau par quelqu'un ressemblant étrangement à un _mort_ qui lui-même était (ou est) une sorte de Moriarty bis, le sens de la modération en moins. Et ce type, peut importe qui il soit, voulait tuer le vrai Moriarty, avec qui Sherlock était obligé de collaborer s'il voulait avoir une chance de mettre un terme à tout cela. Ou, pour résumer: comment capturer un criminel dangereux et fou en faisant confiance à un autre criminel tout aussi dangereux et fou au caractère relativement versatile.

C'était une semaine pourrie à tout point de vue.

Moriarty réagit à la remarque de Sherlock et se tourna vers lui, souriant.

_ Vous aussi. Heureusement moi, ce n'est pas tous les jours. »

John réprima difficilement un petit rire.

Oh oui, une semaine vraiment pourrie...

Une fois Moriarty partit et loin d'eux, John et Sherlock respirèrent mieux – peut-être à cause des petits points rouges sur leurs poitrines qui avaient disparus comme par magie. Le médecin examina sa montre: 16h08, reprise de la vie normale. Quand il releva les yeux, il constata que son ami réajustait son écharpe.

« J'y vais aussi. Je retourne à l'appartement.

_ Tu t'en va déjà ? Je n'ai plus que trois quarts d'heure à assurer, tu pourrais attendre encore un peu, non ?

_ Pour quoi faire ? À la base je ne suis venu que pour empêcher que Moriarty ne te kidnappe de nouveau. Il n'y a plus de risques maintenant alors je peux retourner dans un endroit... qui m'est plus approprié. En l'occurrence l'appartement.

_ Je vois...

John savait que le ton de sa voix trahissait clairement sa déception, au même titre que sa tête légèrement baissée et ses épaules voutées. Il savait que Sherlock allait remarquer ces détails mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il avait passé une bonne journée – si l'on éludait complètement le passage _rencontre avec Moriarty_ – et trouvé drôle de voir, entre chacun de ses patients, son ami s'ennuyer sur une chaise de la salle d'attente, un peu comme un chien de garde. L'image n'était pas des plus flatteuses mais John l'aimait bien.

Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

_ Quoi, tu aurais voulu que je reste ?

_ Hum ? Oh, non. Comme c'est rare qu'on sorte ensemble les jours où je travaille au cabinet, je pensait qu'on aurait pu rentrer ensemble et s'arrêter manger quelque part avant de retourner à l'appart'.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné.

_ Et cette phrase était très tendancieuse, continua John en fermant les yeux, je viens de m'en rendre compte. Tu sais quoi ? Il vaut mieux que tu y ailles. Je vais sans doute passer chez Sarah pour récupérer les affaires que j'y ai laissé ce matin et je rentrerais après.

_ D'accord.

Sherlock marqua un temps.

_ On peut quand même manger ensemble, si tu veux. Je t'attendrais.

_ Que fais-tu de ta politique de non-alimentation pendant les affaires, soit disant pour ne pas ralentir tes capacités intellectuelles ?

_ Cette affaire n'est _pas_ une affaire. De plus, elle commence à me taper sur les nerfs alors je vais manger quelque chose.

_ Je vois... Dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ?

_ Bien. Chinois, ça te va ?

John ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes.

_ Tu... tu comptes cuisiner ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

_ Non, je pensais commander une fois arrivé à l'appartement.

_ Oh, d'accord, soupira le médecin, tu m'as fait peur. Oui, chinois... chinois, c'est bien.

_ Ok.

_ Ok. »

Encore un silence. À croire que Moriarty les avait contaminés avec sa manie de poser des phrases qui n'admettaient que le silence pour réponse. Quoi qu'il y ait une légère différence entre les silences ébahis que provoquait le criminel consultant et les silences gênés qui régissaient les conversations des deux colocataires. Sherlock toussota.

« Bon, eh bien je vais y aller.

_ Oui, tu as raison, réagit John, à tout à l'heure donc.

_ À tout à l'heure. »

Quelques sourires crispés et autres monosyllabes plus tard, John reprenait son boulot et Sherlock repartait en direction de Baker Street.

Tout en recevant ses consultations, le médecin ne pût s'empêcher de penser que la journée avait été plus remplie que d'habitude. Plus inhabituelle aussi. Mais pas obligatoirement mauvaise.

Au même moment, Sherlock réfléchissait aux déroulement des évènements, dans le taxi qui le conduisait chez lui: il avait ardemment désiré travailler sur cette affaire de meurtres de jeunes femmes blondes mais en creusant sous la surface, il s'était rendu compte de s'être mis, lui et son ami, dans une tourbe épaisse de laquelle ils ne sortiraient sans doute pas indemnes. Désormais il espérait juste pouvoir faire de son mieux pour qu'ils aient le moins de dommages possible. Surtout John. Oui, il fallait surtout qu'il pense à John.

Mais la personne qui se faisait cette réflexion n'était que Sherlock Holmes. Un homme brillant capable de déduire énormément de choses à partir de petits détails, mais un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain. S'il avait été omniscient, il aurait su sa résolution inutile. Il aurait enfermé John à l'appartement, l'aurait empêché de sortir, de voir des gens ; il l'aurait serré fort contre lui pour le protéger.

Car le pire attendait encore le docteur John Watson.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus<span>

_Lestrade en pleine arrestation. Lestrade en train de fouiller les poches des suspects._

_"Hum...Cet homme à des snipers dans les poches, ça doit être Moriarty !"_

_"Flûte, je suis démasqué !" _

_Moriarty sort une sniperball._

_"Sniper.01, GO !"_

Cette nuit-là, John se réveilla en sursaut et décida de réduir le nombre d'heures qu'il passait devant le poste de télévision...

Fin de ce chapitre. J'espère que malgré le fait que ce soit le moins sérieux et le plus divagant des chapitres, vous l'aurez aimé. J'avais envie de m'amuser sur celui-ci car le(s) chapitre(s) qui vont suivre ne sont pas des plus gais. Enfin, je ne vous en dit pas plus, vous le découvrirez bien assez tôt, je pense.

See you soon.

Arcade.


	5. 5 Le gentil méchant

**Je dois dire que dans ce chapitre...il ne se passe pas grand chose. Et il est relativement court, je m'en excuse. Cependant, il contient des petites touches humoristiques et sert en quelque sorte de prélude à l'action donc lisez-le quand même !**

**A Love FMA: tu as raison: la maladie de John va bien avoir un rôle à jouer (plus tard) mais ce n'est pas celui que tu as supposé, désolé !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture et merci de me suivre.**

* * *

><p>Sherlock avait passé la quasi-totalité de la nuit à réfléchir. Le sommeil n'étant venu le cueillir qu'aux alentours de deux heures du matin, il avait eu tout loisir d'ordonner cette singulière affaire. Une nouvelle fois. Depuis qu'il s'y était investi, il avait l'impression de ne plus faire que ça: analyser les faits, les tourner et les retourner encore et encore sans en tirer quoi que ce soit. Comme si à chaque pas qu'il engageait, il s'arrêtait pour regarder derrière lui. C'était agaçant mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence: il n'avançait pas.<p>

Dans le but de trouver un élément susceptible de l'aider à résoudre l'affaire, il s'était retranché – après avoir dîné avec John comme cela était prévu – dans sa chambre, où il s'était repassé en boucle toutes les données en sa possession. Résultat des courses : une horrible migraine et une petite, une toute petite déduction qui pouvait éventuellement les mener quelque part. Mais pour cela, il fallait qu'il pose une question à John. Et à une heure trente-cinq de la nuit, John dormait. Il devait attendre le matin. Patience allait devenir son second prénom...

À la seconde où son réveil électronique cessa d'afficher ''06:59'' pour passer à ''07:00'', Sherlock bondit de son lit et accourut dans le salon. Personne. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cuisine: encore personne. Pourtant John se levait toujours à sept heures tapantes, en bon militaire...

Sherlock songea à aller voir ce que le médecin faisait, quitte à le réveiller lui-même si besoin était. Et si John pestait, il lui sortirait un discourt sur l'importance de l'affaire et tout le tralala habituel. Contrairement à la première impression qu'il avait eue, John n'était pas plus difficile à embobiner que Lestrade.

S'en tenant à son idée numéro un, le détective se faufila sans bruits jusqu'à la chambre qu'occupait son ami et donna de légers coups au battant. Aucun signe ne laissa supposer que John était éveillé. Il entrebâilla la porte et se glissa dans la pièce. Grâce à sa mémorisation des lieux, il n'eut aucun mal à s'approcher du lit, bien qu'il buta à un moment sur une valise qui n'était pas là avant.

John était blotti sur un bord du lit, mauvaise habitude que l'on développe à force de dormir dans un lit une place. Par chance, c'était justement par ce côté-ci qu'était arrivé Sherlock.

Il eut tout d'abord envie de le secouer comme un prunier pour le tirer des bras de Morphée, puis il se souvint que cette méthode pouvait paraître un peu rude. Il s'assit donc sur un bout du matelas et posa sa main sur l'épaule de John pour y exercer une légère pression.

« John.

Aucune réponse. Sherlock raffermit un peu sa prise et le secoua _légèrement_.

_ John, c'est l'heure. Il faut se lever. »

Cette fois-ci, un faible gémissement parvint aux oreilles du détective ; mais rien qui indiquait que John allait sortir de son sommeil.

À ce stade, la « méthode douce » était exclue du registre de Sherlock. Il se leva, impassible, attrapa un bout du drap, et tira ce dernier jusqu'au bout du lit. Par réflexe, John se recroquevilla sur lui-même et frissonna. Il envoya une main en reconnaissance, tâtant le matelas à la recherche du drap perdu, en vain. Contraint et forcé, il ouvrit un œil, puis deux, espérant trouver au plus vite sa source de chaleur. Et il manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en remarquant un grand type en robe de chambre planté droit comme un piquet à côté de son lit. Première pensée: _attraper mon arme, vite !_ Deuxième: _Mais...c'est Sherlock ? _– le contenu de la troisième pensée de John est un peu trop injurieux pour être noté ici.

John soupira en se détendant à moitié.

« Sherlock ? Nom d'un chien mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? En... en plein milieu de la nuit ?

_ Il est sept heures du matin. Tu ne te levais pas alors je suis venu te chercher.

_ Sept heures? S'enquit le médecin. Impossible, j'ai programmé l'alarme de mon téléphone; s'il était sept heure, il aurait sonné... »

Tout en parlant, John prit son portable sur sa table de nuit et appuya sur la touche centrale pour allumer l'écran. La lumière lui fit plisser les yeux mais il y voyait assez pour lire l'heure écrite en lettre digitales : 06:04.

Un sourire d'irritation se peignit sur son visage. À quoi s'attendait-il?

« Tu te souviens de la semaine dernière, Sherlock ? Demanda-t-il. Tu as avancé ton réveil d'une heure pour avoir, je te cite, « plus de temps à consacrer à ton travail ». Tu n'avais pas oublié ce détail, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sur qu'il l'avait oublié. Une heure de plus, une heure de moins, ça ne faisait pas vraiment de changement et avec l'affaire en court et son excitation, ce détail sans importance était passé à la trappe.

_ Bien sur que non, répondit Sherlock. J'ai dit sept heures pour capter ton attention. Il y a une question importante qu'il faut que je te pose ; ça ne peut pas attendre. Alors maintenant que tu es réveillé, lève-toi ; je t'attends dans le salon.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et repartit d'où il venait – en évitant cette fois la valise traîtresse –, certain que John était en train de le foudroyer du regard.

John resta un long moment silencieux avant de secouer la tête, ébahit par le sans-gène de son colocataire.

_ Un jour je lui mettrais mon poing dans la figure, à lui aussi... » maugréa-t-il en descendant de son lit pour aller prendre une douche.

Une douche, un pantalon, une chemise et une vingtaine de bâillements plus tard, John était au salon. Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour repérer Sherlock, éternellement allongé sur le divan, et un peu plus pour trouver la cafetière.

Boisson chaude en mains, il s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de son ami. Comme ce dernier ne semblait pas décider à vouloir parler, il dut engager la conversation ; ce qui fini de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Et pour couronner le tout, son mal de crâne était de retour.

« Donc... tu avais une question...?

Sherlock se redressa pour le regarder dans les yeux. L'animosité de John baissa légèrement.

_ Oui. Tu te rappelles sans aucun doute notre première entrevue avec Moriarty.

_ Bien sûr, tu étais au labo pour des analyses et ton amie Molly nous l'a présenté comme étant son petit-copain – ce qui aujourd'hui me semble très bizarre et m'amène à un tas de questions sur leur vie de couple.

_ Passons. Et Molly est tout sauf mon amie. Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que Moriarty nous a approché incognito ; dans le but, je présume, de m'étudier.

_ Où veux-tu en venir?

_ Eh bien, ce n'est qu'une supposition mais en partant sur la base de la mentalité de Moriarty et du fait qu'il... »

Le reste des paroles de Sherlock n'entrèrent pas dans le cerveau de John. Il savait que son ami parlait, il l'entendait et était conscient que ce qu'il disait était important mais il n'y pouvait rien; il était tellement fatigué... Son regard se fit vague ; ses doigts se dé-serrèrent légèrement de sa tasse chaude, la voix de Sherlock devint un bruit de fond. John soupira. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que le détective avait un timbre de voix si apaisant...

« ...et... John ? **John **!

Le médecin sursauta, manquant de renverser son café.

_ Merci de m'écouter avec autant d'attention, railla Sherlock.

_ La prochaine fois, tu ne me réveilleras pas une heure avant mon lever habituel. Tu disais...?

_ Pour faire court, on présume que le tueur est l'ancien ami de Moriarty, ce qui est du domaine du possible. Ce cher Jim nous a dit qu'ils pensaient pareil, tous les deux. Ma théorie est la suivante: Si Moriarty nous a, dans un premier temps, abordé incognito, ce Thomas Wayne en a sans doute fait de même.

_ Tu pense qu'on l'a déjà rencontré sans le savoir ? Demanda John, incrédule.

_ Probable à 75%. Je sors rarement d'ici en ce moment et n'ai pas rencontré de nouvelles personnes ces temps-ci. Il n'y a donc que deux options principales: soit tu l'as rencontré, soit il s'est infiltré dans la police pour suivre l'enquête. D'où ma question: as-tu rencontré de nouvelles personnes durant ces deux dernières semaines ? Peut-être un nouveau patient à ton cabinet ?

John but une gorgée de sa boisson tout en réfléchissant. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas eut de nouveau patient.

_ Non, je ne vois pas. Toutes les personnes que je reçois en ce moment au cabinet sont des patients réguliers. Et en dehors de ça, les seuls que je fréquente c'est toi, Sarah, Mme Hudson et Mike.

_ Je vois.

Sherlock posa l'extrémité de ses index sur sa lèvre inférieure. John se lécha les siennes et se persuada dans la seconde que c'était à cause du café.

_ Dans la police alors...? Réfléchit le détective.

John regarda sa montre ; il avait faim. Voilà ce qui arrivait quand son minutieux planning journalier était chamboulé. Il posa sa tasse et se leva.

_ Où alors il ne fait pas tout _exactement_ comme Moriarty, conclut-il en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. J'ai faim, tu veux un petit-déjeuner ?

_ Juste un thé, merci. »

Le détective se rallongea sur le divan et s'étira. À vouloir à tout prix trouver quelque chose, il avait peut-être poussé un peu loin les suppositions. Il faudrait tout de même qu'il demande à Lestrade s'il n'avait pas de policier fraîchement débarqué. Avec un peu de chance...

Grâce au service de réveil à domicile de son très cher colocataire, John dû trouver de quoi s'occuper durant l'heure où il était censé dormir. Il aurait pu retourner dans sa chambre et essayer de retrouver le sommeil mais il savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Alors autant ne pas rester inactif. Il fit la vaisselle de la veille, rangea un peu le salon – sous l'œil attentif de Sherlock qui grognait à chaque fois qu'il touchait quelque chose lui appartenant, sans l'aider à faire le ménage pour autant – puis s'occupa de son blog. Il avait encore un message de Harry. John se dit qu'il devrait lui répondre, de temps en temps, au moins pour donner et prendre des nouvelles. Mais pas aujourd'hui, il ne s'en sentait pas la force.

Aux alentours de dix heures, John songea à aller faire les courses. Il prépara donc une liste, vérifia qu'il avait du liquide – son expérience avec la caisse enregistreuse lui avait appris une chose : les cartes de crédit au supermarché, vaut mieux s'en passer – et prévint son ami, plus pour qu'il remarque qu'il quittait l'appartement que pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. Manteau sous le bras, John se dirigea vers le couloir. Et faillit faire, pour la deuxième fois de la matinée, un infarctus quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement à quelques centimètres de lui, laissant entrer un lieutenant Lestrade de plutôt bonne humeur.

« Ah, pardon, s'excusa-t-il, je ne savais pas que vous étiez derrière la porte. Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal au moins ?

_ Non... Heureusement que je n'étais pas plus près de la porte.

_ Encore désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois.

Grégory marqua une pause en fouillant la pièce du regard.

_ Euh, il n'est pas là ?

John soupira et montra du pouce le divan.

_ Si. Canapé.

_ Merci. »

Le besoin d'aller acheter de quoi remplir leur frigidaire fut remplacé par la curiosité de John. Il décida de rester un peu, histoire de savoir si l'inspecteur avait trouvé du nouveau. Quand il aperçu ce dernier, Sherlock roula des yeux.

« Lieutenant Lestrade, cela faisait longtemps, railla-t-il.

_ Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, Sherlock.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil qu'occupait le médecin quelques heures auparavant.

_ Vous avez regardé le bas de la cinquième lettre ?

Le détective émit un « Hum. » positif, mais dénué d'intérêt.

_ Alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, selon vous ? C'était la date d'hier mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de corps. Ce n'est donc pas une annonce de mort.

_ C'est sans aucun doute la date à partir de laquelle, comme le disent les lettres, les trois jours que nous avons pour lui livrer Moriarty débutent.

Le lieutenant Lestrade décroisa les bras.

_ Et hier en faisait partie. Ça veut dire qu'il ne reste plus que deux jours pour arrêter ce tueur.

Il réfléchit à voix haute:

_ La meilleur solution serait de capturer Moriarty et de tendre un piège au tueur, mais cela revient au même ; on garde toujours ce délai quasi-impossible de deux jours...

John tilta ; il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mit l'inspecteur au courant de leur plan. Il aurait aussi fallut lui dire qu'ils avaient déjà rencontré Moriarty et qu'ils collaboraient momentanément pour arrêter le tueur de jeunes femmes blondes.

_ En parlant de ça, inspecteur... commença-t-il.

Sherlock tourna vivement la tête et le foudroya du regard.

_ Oh, John, tu étais encore là ?

Traduction: Tais-toi, John. Apparemment, le détective voulait jouer la partie sans l'aide de Scotland Yard. Ce qui, au vu des circonstances... n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Le médecin soupira et s'adossa au mur. Gregory grimaça d'incompréhension.

_ Qu...

_ Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas raccompagné John, hier matin, le coupa Sherlock pour ne pas qu'il pose trop de questions.

_ Oh, j'en avais l'intention.

Lestrade adressa un sourire en coin à John, qui ne comprit que trop tard ce qu'il allait dire.

_ Mais avec la raclée qu'il a mit à Anderson et sa flamboyante déclaration, il était tellement chamboulé qu'il s'est enfuit en quatrième vitesse.

Sherlock sembla subitement plus à l'écoute. Il fronça les sourcils et daigna enfin regarder en direction du policier. John, quant à lui, se creusait les méninges à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver un mensonge crédible à lui fournir.

_ Anderson ? S'enquit le détective. John a frappé Anderson ?

_ Ouaip, une bonne droite dans la joue.

L'inspecteur sembla étonné.

_ Mais... il ne vous a rien dit ?

_ Non. Mais c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

Sherlock se retourna vers son ami sans noter le sourire crispé de ce dernier.

_ Bravo John.

Il revint ensuite à sa pose initiale.

_ Je crains cependant que cela n'arrange pas son stock déjà restreint de neurones.

Le lieutenant Lestrade émit un petit « Ah » moqueur avant d'ajouter:

_ Bah, il l'avait sans doute mérité, n'est-ce pas docteur Watson ? Vous n'êtes pas du genre à attaquer quelqu'un sans raison.

Ledit docteur Watson maudit intérieurement l'inspecteur. Il savait où ce dernier voulait en venir ; et il était hors de question qu'il mentionne sa « déclaration ». Mais il sentait que son ami attendait sa réponse.

_ En effet, finit-il par dire, il l'avait mérité... »

Par chance, Sherlock, dans un soucis de disque dur, ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage. Il était sensiblement préoccupé par la suite des événements. Et ce qu'il redoutait arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru : Lestrade n'était pas bête. Pas au point d'oublier une affaire comme celle-ci.

« Et donc ? Demanda l'inspecteur en retrouvant son sérieux. Que faisons-nous, Sherlock ?

Et voilà. Il allait devoir sortir le grand jeu.

_ Je peux arrêter ce meurtrier.

_ Parfait. Alors...

_ Mais, l'interrompit-il en élevant légèrement la voix, il faut que j'agisse seul.

Grégory afficha un air décontenancé.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

_ Vous le savez très bien : sans l'aide de Scotland Yard.

Quelle meilleure façon d'énerver un inspecteur de police que de lui faire comprendre qu'il est inutile sur sa propre enquête ? John serra les dents en prévision de sa réaction.

_ Quoi ? S'insurgea le lieutenant Lestrade. Un malade se ballade dans Londres en semant des cadavres et vous voudriez que je lâche l'affaire, que je vous laisse tout gérer ? Si ce type tue encore ne serait-ce qu'une personne, ce n'est pas vous qu'on accusera de ne rien faire – c'est moi !

_ Je le sais parfaitement.

_ Bon sang, Sherlock, je risque mon poste ! »

Sherlock attendit que l'inspecteur se calme pour reprendre son argumentation. Pas la peine de jouer à celui qui crierait le plus fort.

« Je sais que je peux le faire. D'ici la fin de ces trois jours, je vous aurai attrapé ce tueur. Seulement, je vais utiliser certaines méthodes qu'il est bon que vous ignoriez. Ce serait mieux... pour nous tous.

Grégory fit encore une fois une grimace.

_ Je suis quasiment sûr que les activités de votre frère sont tout à fait légales.

_ Ça c'est vous qui le dites.

Devant l'entêtement et la détermination dont faisait preuve le détective, Grégory n'eut d'autre choix que de capituler. Et cela, bien à contre-cœur. Il se passa une main sur la nuque en soupirant.

_ D'accord. Je pense vous connaître depuis assez longtemps pour vous faire confiance.

John souffla de soulagement avant que le lieutenant n'ajoute:

_ Mais attention : un seul faux pas et s'il le faut, je n'hésiterais pas à vous envoyer en prison vous aussi.

Loin d'être craintif, Sherlock acquiesça calmement d'un mouvement de tête.

_ Bien. Maintenant que tout est clair, je vais y aller, déclara Grégory en se levant du fauteuil. Je ne voudrais pas tomber par hasard sur quelqu'un que je ne suis pas sensé croiser, hum ? »

Aucun des deux amis ne lui répondit mais ils savaient très bien de qui il parlait. L'inspecteur Lestrade n'était pas si stupide.

Prenant congé du détective et du docteur Watson, il redescendit l'escalier, salua au passage leur logeuse, sortit de l'immeuble et se dirigea vers sa voiture. Tout en cherchant son trousseau de clés, il se demanda comment il allait expliquer la situation au sergent Donovan et à Anderson sans qu'ils ne crient au scandale... Presque mission impossible.

« Je pensais qu'il le prendrait plus mal que ça, remarqua John une fois l'inspecteur parti.

_ Lestrade sait faire la part des choses ; s'il jugeait mon plan irréalisable, jamais il n'aurait accepté.

_ Si tu le dis.

Le médecin regarda sa montre: la conversation entre son ami et le lieutenant Lestrade avait duré plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait.

_ Je vais aller faire les courses et j'irais directement au cabinet ensuite alors ne t'attends pas à me voir revenir avant ce soir. Oh, et quand Moriarty passera dans l'après-midi – car c'est presque sûr qu'il passe, n'est-ce pas ? – essayez de ne pas transformer l'appartement en champ de bataille ; j'ai mis du temps à le ranger, ce matin.

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, encore énervé de ne plus retrouver la plupart de ses affaires depuis que John avait « rangé », en début de matinée. Cependant, alors que ce dernier allait passer la porte, il l'apostropha :

_ John.

_ Oui ? Demanda-t-il en tournant la tête.

_ Si jamais tu remarques quoi que ce soit d'étrange, ou si un détail te revient, ne joues pas au héros ; préviens-moi.

Le visage de John s'illumina d'un sourire en coin. Il revint sur ses pas, posa une main sur l'accoudoir du divan et se pencha par dessus pour capter le regard de Sherlock.

_ Depuis quand es-tu devenu une mère-poule, Sherlock ?

Il attendit de voir l'agacement se peindre sur les traits fins du détective – apparemment, il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter – avant de terminer.

_ Je ferais attention, tu le sais.

Il s'engagea dans les escaliers en lançant une dernière réplique à son ami...

_ Et tu t'inquiètes pour rien ! »

… avant de partir pour de bon, cette fois-ci.

Tout se passa exactement comme il l'avait prévu : il alla faire les courses, s'arrêta déjeuner dans un petit restaurant italien où ils servaient une diversité impressionnante de pâtes – adresse piquée dans le répertoire de bons endroits de Sherlock –, puis prit un taxi pour ce rendre au cabinet médical. Il y arriva peu avant treize heures, ce qui lui laissa du temps pour mettre en ordre certains papiers importants. Sarah passa le saluer dans son bureau, elle-même trop occupée pour rester discuter plus longtemps.

Quand la petite aiguille s'arrêta sur le 1 de l'horloge, John se leva et parti ouvrir la porte à son premier patient de la journée. Lorsque Sherlock n'avait pas d'affaire en cours – de « vraies » affaires – il tombait bien vite dans une assommante routine, faite de matinées-prises-de-tête avec son très cher colocataire et d'après-midis à diagnostiquer des grippes. Il aurait bien marqué cela sur son blog mais il risquer d'en vexer certains (et pas forcément ceux auquel il pensait). Et puis, « j'm'ennuies » était une expression qui correspondait plus à Sherlock qu'à lui.

Son instinct ne le trompa pas: il eut 3 cas de grippes en moins de deux heures de consultations.

Alors qu'il raccompagnait une jeune patiente et sa mère, il s'aperçut avec une certaine joie que son prochain « malade » n'était autre que Edward Collinson et il le fit entrer avec le sourire.

Connaissant désormais la marche à suivre, le jeune homme déposa son manteau sur la chaise en face du bureau et alla s'asseoir dans la pièce adjacente pour se dévêtir. Il attendit ensuite l'arrivée du médecin.

Depuis que John avait quitté l'appartement en fin de matinée, Sherlock n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. À quoi bon? Il n'avait pas assez faim pour se lever et aucune envie d'entreprendre une de ses habituelles expériences, bien que les idées se bousculent dans son cerveau en manque d'énigmes. Madame Hudson était passée deux fois, vers midi et treize heures trente, lui demandant de faire un petit effort et d'au moins boire un thé. Il resta muet. Sans doute attendait-il quelque-chose, un coup de téléphone, un signe ; une manifestation de Moriarty qui annoncerait que le jeu reprenait. Devoir s'en remettre aux autres était une chose horrible.

Heureusement, dans le courant de l'après-midi, Sherlock entendit des pas dans les escaliers; trop lents et silencieux pour être ceux de sa logeuse, trop tôt pour être ceux de John. La déduction était vite faite. Avec des gestes souples, il se leva du divan, attrapa son violon qui traînait et parti s'installer sur un haut fauteuil qui tournait le dos à une des fenêtres du salon. Ce cher Jim sortait rarement seul et il en avait mare de voir des petits points lumineux se balader sur sa poitrine, ou sa tête, ou sa nuque, à chaque fois qu'ils discutaient – ça ne diminuait en rien ses facultés de concentration mais c'était agaçant.

Alors que le criminel consultant entrait dans la pièce, Sherlock fit danser son archet, en une vague interprétation de la marche funèbre de Beethoven. Moriarty eut un sourire presque amusé.

« Très théâtral, remarqua-t-il.

_ Cela vous va bien. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit et serpenta jusqu'au deuxième fauteuil où il se posa, jambe droite croisée sur la gauche. Cinq bonnes minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'aucun des deux consultants n'ouvre la bouche. Moriarty avait les yeux rivés sur Sherlock, ce dernier, sur son violon.

Au bout du compte, ce fut le détective qui capitula en premier.

« Avez-vous réfléchit à mon plan de départ concernant la capture du présumé Thomas Wayne ?

Jim leva un sourcil.

_ Vous voulez parler de « moi au bout d'un fil de pêche »? Oui.

_ Et votre réponse ?

_ J'accepte. À la condition que j'aie mon mot à dire sur tout : de l'endroit du rendez-vous au costume que vous porterez.

_ Cela va de soi. »

Sherlock sentit que le criminel se décrispait sensiblement, apparemment ravi que son exigence soit acceptée. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il allait vraiment choisir son costume où s'il avait dit ça juste pour l'exemple.

« Maintenant que l'affaire est entendue, mettons-nous au travail, demanda Moriarty. Dans un premier temps, faites-lui savoir de manière sous-entendue que vous pouvez me livrer à lui.

_ Il est clair que si c'est trop évident, il saura que nous collaborons.

_ Je pense qu'il s'en doute déjà. Mais il est inutile de confirmer ses suppositions. »

Sherlock alla chercher son ordinateur portable et l'alluma. Il occupa le temps en réfléchissant à une formulation, qui ferait à la fois comprendre au tueur qu'il était près à lui livrer Moriarty mais qui, si ce dernier l'avait lu sans être au courant du plan, resterait un mystère pour lui. Quand enfin il accéda à son site internet, il avait opté pour quelque chose de simple. Il cliqua sur le forum et publia :

_Joué au Cluedo avec John hier. J'ai gagné ; il lui manquait le lieu du crime._

Moriarty, qui s'était levé et posté à la gauche du détective, émit un petit rire.

_ Au Cluedo? S'enquit-il. Sérieusement ? Enfin, je pense qu'il comprendra.

_ Je le crois aussi. Que fait-on maintenant ?

Il haussa les épaules et retourna s'asseoir.

_ On attend. Et on met en place une stratégie. »

Alors que son vis-à-vis se frottait les mains, visiblement impatient comme un gamin devant un magasin de bonbons qu'il sait bientôt ouvert, Sherlock pensa brièvement à John. Il ne voulait pas que ce dernier les accompagne dans leur plan. Certes, en temps normal, il l'aurait entraîné de force s'il le fallait, prétextant avoir besoin de lui – ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux – mais là, même lui sentait que toute cette histoire ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Pas la peine de risquer la vie de John inutilement. Il lança un furtif coup d'œil à Moriarty. Une question le dérangeait encore, bien qu'il eut peur d'en connaître déjà la réponse.

« J'aimerais savoir... commença Sherlock d'une voix lointaine.

Jim focalisa son attention sur le détective qui attendit que leurs regards se croisent pour continuer.

_ S'il s'avère que le tueur est réellement Thomas Wayne, me laisserez-vous le mettre en prison ou ...?

Il ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il plissa les yeux et un énième sourire suffisant étira ses fines lèvres. Tout son visage exprimait l'amusement.

Grégory avait convoqué le sergent Donovan et Anderson pour leur faire part de la décision qu'il avait prise le matin, après sa discussion avec Sherlock. Durant toute la pause déjeuner, il avait tourné et retourné les formulations mais cela revenait au même. Quoi qu'il dise, ils comprendraient : _nous, Scotland Yard, laissons cette enquête entre les mains d'un auto-proclamé détective ; et advienne que pourra._

En soupirant, il rassembla deux dossiers qui traînaient sur son bureau et les posa sur une pile déjà existante. Anderson se présenta en premier devant son supérieur. Quand les autopsies étaient terminées, son travail de médecin légiste l'était aussi alors il avait beaucoup de temps libre à consacrer à la paperasse, ou à donner des coups de mains aux équipes scientifiques. Il était justement dans les locaux de Scotland Yard, à boire un café, lorsqu'il avait reçu le sms du lieutenant Lestrade, raison pour laquelle il était arrivé si vite à son bureau. Le sergent Donovan, elle, se trouvait à un autre étage, elle serait donc plus longue à venir. Alors qu'ils l'attendaient, Grégory ne put s'empêcher de noter l'hématome sur la joue de son légiste, souvenir marquant du docteur Watson. Anderson avait finalement décidé, après avoir craché tout un torrent d'insultes très imagées au sujet du médecin militaire, de ne pas porter plainte. À dire vrai, cela n'aurait mené nulle part. Mais à l'avenir, il ferait cependant attention de ne pas s'approcher à moins d'un bras de distance de lui.

Sally frappa à la porte du bureau de lieutenant environ dix minutes plus tard. Elle expliqua qu'elle avait dû attendre des résultats avant de venir.

Grégory inspira profondément ; il pouvait le faire. Il ouvrit la bouche quand le sergent Donovan lui tendit un dossier de plusieurs feuilles agrafées ensemble.

« Monsieur, avant tout, tenez : grâce aux caméras de surveillance routières nous avons put retrouver la trace du pick-up noir aperçu lors du quatrième meurtre.

Lestrade feuilleta les documents et trouva en effet une photographie dudit pick-up. Un modèle récent, comme l'avait dit Sherlock. Sally continua de parler.

_ La plaque d'immatriculation étant bien visible, comme vous pouvez le constater, il nous a été facile de la comparer à diverses listes. Apparemment, le véhicule n'a été impliqué dans aucun accident ni aucune affaire depuis qu'il a été vendu.

_ Vous avez le nom du propriétaire ? Demanda Grégory, conscient que cette information pourrait être utile à Sherlock, s'il ne savait pas déjà de qui il s'agissait.

_ Oui, son nom et son adresse sont noté page 3. »

Il jeta un œil à la page 3 en question.

John entra dans la pièce adjacente après avoir laissé à Mr Collinson le temps de se dévêtir. Il ouvrit un des placards et en sortit une seringue encore sous vide et un flacon de désinfectant.

« Ce sera donc votre troisième prise de sang, constata-t-il plus pour faire la conversation que par formalité.

_ Plus que quatre jours. Vivement que tout cela se termine.

_ Je vous comprends, rigola John, ce n'est pas comme si c'était une partie de plaisir.

_ Ça aurait put être pire, vous savez. J'aurais pût tomber sur un médecin qui ne sait pas faire les prises de sang. »

John rit encore. Cela lui faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre un peu, même s'il savait qu'à chaque instant, il risquait de voir débarquer Sherlock, l'inspecteur Lestrade, ou il-ne-savait-qui d'autre.

Il retira la seringue de son plastique, la posa sur la table de consultation et se tourna pour prendre le désinfectant quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus de coton. Impossible de préparer à la prise de sang sans désinfecter préalablement la peau avec un coton – imbibé de désinfectant, cela va de soi. John soupira et contourna la table pour aller fouiller dans un autre placard. Il trouva un petit sachet qui n'avait pas encore été ouvert et le sortit.

Alors qu'il faisait une deuxième fois le tour de la table pour reprendre la seringue, ses yeux dérivèrent sur le dos marqué de son patient.

Il ne sut jamais comment il fit le rapprochement. Peut-être parce que Moriarty disait avoir tué son ancien ami d'une balle dans le cœur; peut-être parce que son sympathique patient, ex-militaire, arborait une cicatrice plus vieille que les autres, qui avait faillit se révéler mortelle.

Il sut juste que c'était lui.

Avant qu'il ne l'aie réalisé, il murmura doucement:

« Thomas Wayne...

Edward lança un regard confus à son médecin.

_ Vous avez dit quelque chose ?

John papillonna.

_ Non, pardon, bafouilla-t-il, ce n'est rien ; rien du tout. »

Ce à quoi il pensait était impossible : il connaissait Edward Collinson depuis 2 mois maintenant et il n'avait pas du tout le profil d'un type qui tue des jeunes filles innocentes ou qui est un ancien ami de Jim Moriarty.

Cependant il devait quand même faire part de son doute à Sherlock. Ce dernier confirmerait certainement sa méprise avec un tas d'arguments scientifiques et il n'y aurait plus lieu de s'inquiéter. Il lui en parlerait quand il rentrerait après le travail.

John décida de se concentrer sur le présent. Il déboucha le flacon de désinfectant et en imprégna un morceau de coton.

« Monsieur Collinson, demanda-t-il, tendez votre bras s'il vous pl... »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par un tissus humide à l'odeur d'hôpital qu'on plaqua sur sa bouche et son nez. John sut aussitôt ce que c'était. Il tenta de se débattre mais un bras puissant vint emprisonner les siens à la manière d'un étau. Il retint sa respiration, asséna des coups de pieds dans les tibias de son agresseur mais rien n'y fit. Au bout d'un moment l'air lui manqua et arriva ce qui devait arriver. John sentit ses membres s'engourdir progressivement tandis qu'on le laissait glisser sur le sol, seulement maintenu dans un semblant de position assise par le placard contre lequel il était adossé.

Thomas Wayne remit son sous-pull avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, réellement embêté.

« Les choses se compliquent... » remarqua-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au médecin inconscient.

Au 221b Baker Street, la tension devenait palpable. La stratégie que Moriarty voulait mettre en place ne faisait que stagner depuis plus d'une heure. Et la faute venait des deux partis: lorsque Sherlock disait « blanc », Jim répondait tout de suite « noir » et inversement. Ils en étaient presque à en venir aux mains. Le BlackBerry du détective sonna une trêve : il venait de recevoir deux textos presque simultanément.

« Allez-y, soupira Moriarty en se levant, je vais me faire un thé... »

Sherlock déverrouilla son téléphone et lut dans un premier temps le message dont il connaissait l'expéditeur: Lestrade.

_From: DI. Lestrade_

_Sub: Enquête en cours_

_Text: Pick-up du quatrième meurtre identifié. Le propriétaire est un certain Edward Collinson, domicilié au..._

Il ne lu même pas la suite du message. Ce nom résonnait dans sa tête comme le son d'une cloche. Il l'avait déjà entendu, dans un passé proche. Qui l'avait prononcé ? Certainement John...

L'image d'un homme grand et blond, dans la trentaine, à la carrure indubitablement militaire sortit d'une case de son esprit et s'afficha derrière ses paupières closes. C'était un patient de John. C'était Thomas Wayne.

Sherlock bondit du fauteuil et fonça chercher son manteau et son écharpe dans la chambre. Moriarty le regarda s'agiter dans tous les sens, vaguement intéressé. Le détective descendit rapidement les escaliers, lisant en même temps le second texto. Il s'arrêta net entre deux marches. Son empressement était inutile. Les lettres noires du texto s'imprimèrent sur ses rétines.

_From: Anonyme_

_Sub: RDV_

_Text: Changement de plan. Ce n'est plus une livraison mais un échange. Bien reçu votre message; lieu du rendez-vous: ..._

L'adresse complète d'un vieil entrepôt frigorifique bordant la Tamise suivait, ainsi que le chemin pour s'y rendre. Sherlock appuya sur la touche verte de son téléphone mais Thomas Wayne ne décrocha pas, bien que la tonalité continua jusqu'à la boite vocale. Il entendit que cette dernière appartenait à Edward Collinson, ce qui confirma ce qu'il savait déjà. Il fouilla ensuite dans son répertoire, à la recherche du numéro de Sarah – John le lui avait donné au cas où son propre portable soit en panne de batterie et qu'il aie besoin de le joindre pour quelque chose d'_urgent_. Bien sur, la notion d'urgence était relativement vague – et appela cette dernière. Elle décrocha au bout de la deuxième sonnerie.

« Allô?

_ Bonjour, s'empressa de dire Sherlock, John est-il encore au cabinet ?

Elle parut confuse.

_ Eh bien, non. Il a apparemment fait un léger malaise alors qu'il était avec un patient. Il était inconscient alors j'ai voulu le raccompagner mais le patient en question a dit qu'il pouvait s'en charger vu que c'était sur sa route.

_ Ce patient, il ne s'appelait pas Edward Collinson ?

_ Si, s'étonna Sarah.

Et avant que le détective ne raccroche sans rien ajouter, elle reprit:

_ Mais ! Sherlock, dites-moi ce qu'il se passe... Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Sherlock eut envie de lui jeter la vérité toute crue au visage, au moins pour soulager sa frustration. Il se voyait déjà lui répondre sur un ton glaçant que non, tout n'allait pas bien ; que John s'était encore fait enlever, cette fois-ci par un criminel peut-être cent fois plus dangereux que les précédents, qu'il risquait d'être blessé, de mourir, même ! Et cela par sa faute à lui, à cause de sa négligence. Que même si tout se passait pour le mieux, John allait subir quelque chose d'affreux...

Au lieu de tout cela, il lâcha un faible :

_ Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Et coupa la conversation. Son bras retomba mollement contre son flanc. Il entendit les pas calmes de Moriarty descendre à son tour les escaliers et arriver presque à sa hauteur. Un parfum chaud de feuille de thé arriva en même temps que lui. Sherlock releva péniblement les yeux. Le criminel consultant, un masque d'indifférence sur le visage, lui tendit une tasse fumante posée sur une soucoupe.

« La pause est terminée, décréta-t-il, on reprend le travail. »

Puis il tourna les talons et retourna au salon, convaincu que le détective ne mettrait pas longtemps à le suivre. Et en effet, Sherlock lui emboîta machinalement le pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Il se rappela une chose futile, qu'il avait lu dans un livre quelconque:

Il paraîtrait que lorsqu'on entretient des liens assez puissants avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un membre de sa famille, la chair de sa chair, un petit-ami ou même un ami très proche, on ressent quelque-chose, une douleur ou un léger mal-être quand cette personne est en danger. Pourtant, au moment ou John s'abîmait dans un sommeil aux vapeurs de chloroforme, Sherlock ne ressentit rien.

Fin.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus:<span>

Revenons-en au lieutenant Lestrade qui, après avoir envoyé le texto à Sherlock, l'informant par la sorte de l'identité du propriétaire du pick-up noir, dut expliquer à ses subordonnés pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas partir en croisade contre ledit propriétaire. Bien entendu, les réactions étaient envisageables et ne se firent pas attendre.

" Mais on nage en plein délire ! S'insurgea Anderson avec de grands gestes des bras.

_ Vous voudriez qu'on laisse _notre_ enquête aux mains de ce taré ? Renchérit Sally. Sérieusement ?

Tandis qu'ils piaffaient d'indignation, Grégory hochait vivement la tête, ajoutait des "je suis d'accord avec vous." ou des "vous avez raison." dans les moments de blanc. Bref, il les brossait dans le sens du poil. Et finit même par rentrer un peu dans leur jeu.

_ Sous prétexte que _môsieur_ a quelques bonnes intuitions de temps en temps, il se croit tout permis ? Critiqua la jeune femme. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait toujours à nous de réparer les pots cassés derrière lui !

_ Pourquoi ce serait toujours à nous de passer pour des idiots ? Ajouta Anderson.

_ C'est vrai ! S'emporta le lieutenant Lestrade. Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de vous entendre vous plaindre ?

Il y eut un lourd silence. Grégory réalisa en regardant Anderson s'abîmer dans une imitation de poisson rouge outré ce qu'il venait de dire.

_ À vous de...quoi ?" Demanda le sergent Donovan, sur le point de piquer une crise.

Trop d'emportement est nuisible. Le lieutenant Lestrade le comprit à ses dépends ce jour-là.

Fin du bonus.

Hum, un chapitre...vide en évènements, je m'en excuse encore. Vous avez été surpris par Edward Collinson/ Thomas Wayne ? Le chapitre suivant verra l'apparition de plusieurs choses, notamment de sentiments...spéciaux chez nos deux colocataires préférés; ainsi que d'un personnage absent jusqu'alors. je ne donne qu'un indice sur son identité: parapluie. Plus que facile, non ?

See you soon; bon Noël, bonne année et bonne saison 2 de Sherlock !

Arcade.


	6. 6 My only weakness

**Bonjour bonsoir ! J'ai profité de la fameuse fête du travail du 1er Mai pour travailler justement, et donc pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre 6 ! Qu'en dire, eh bien... c'est le "vrai" prélude à la "véritable" action du chapitre 7, donc il est un peu vide...mais j'espère pas trop inintéressant.**

**Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture en espérant ne pas me faire taper sur les doigts pour le délai d'attente. *court se mettre à l'abri***

* * *

><p>Le <em>désespoir<em>. Sherlock n'avait jamais bien comprit ce sentiment. Les sentiments semblaient tous inutiles à ses yeux mais il pouvait se représenter l'amour ou la haine. Le désespoir, cependant, était un étranger pour lui. Jusqu'à cet instant.

Il était remonté s'asseoir dans le salon, après avoir lu le texto anonyme – vraisemblablement de Thomas Wayne – qui lui indiquait que John avait été kidnappé. Depuis lors, il restait imperméable à tout. Que ce soit à la douleur qui irradiait dans sa gorge quand il buvait son thé bouillant, ou aux paroles de Moriarty qui lui jurait mille tortures atroces car il ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne voulait rien. Il n'avait envie de rien faire. Juste rester là, assis, sans bouger.

Jim leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il posa sa tasse – finie depuis longtemps – sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et se leva de ce dernier, s'approchant de Sherlock.

« Maintenant, ça suffit... » siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il appuya ses mains de chaque côté de lui et se pencha, empiétant sur l'espace vital du détective, le forçant à lever les yeux vers lui.

« Qui es-tu ?

Sherlock ne répondit rien, bien qu'il nota que Moriarty aie renoncé à le vouvoyer.

_ Imposteur, lança Jim, tranchant. Le grand Sherlock Holmes...? Si tu te laisses toucher par des choses aussi futiles, tu n'es qu'un vulgaire humain...

Il se releva, le toisant avec mépris en prenant sa veste.

_ … et je n'ai rien à faire avec toi. »

Moriarty prit congé de lui et partit en direction de la porte qu'il aurait franchie si un objet long et au bout en pointe ne le menaçait pas...

Sherlock tourna la tête, vaguement intrigué par le fait que le criminel reste sur place au lieu de partir en trombe comme il pensait qu'il le ferait. La raison de son immobilisme devint évidente quand il fut forcé de reculer, dangereusement menacé par un parapluie tendu au niveau de sa poitrine. Même pas besoin de regarder le nouvel arrivant pour connaître son identité. Après tout, il n'y avait que lui pour se balader avec ce genre de choses chaque jour de l'année, qu'il fasse beau ou pas.

« Sherlock, l'apostropha Mycroft d'un ton faussement enjoué, que te voilà en bonne compagnie, cher frère...

Jim releva la tête, hautain, et poussa nonchalamment l'arme improvisée du plus vieux des Holmes avec un revers de main.

_ Malheureusement, il ne l'est plus.

Mycroft fit faire quelques moulinets à son parapluie – et Sherlock se demanda s'il comptait assommer Moriarty avec, histoire de rendre service au gouvernement britannique – avant de se le caler entre le bras et les côtes. Il jeta un regard glacial au criminel, qui le lui rendit sans fléchir.

_ …... C'est cela... »

Nouvelle joute visuelle. Le cadet des deux frères soupira et tripota son portable, ré-ouvrant le texto de Thomas Wayne. Moriarty avait raison ; il ne devait pas se morfondre pour si peu. Oui, John avait été kidnappé mais ce n'était pas la première fois ! De plus, dans la situation actuelle, il n'y avait bien que lui pour le sauver. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de l'aide du criminel consultant.

Reprenant ses esprits, Sherlock bondit presque de son fauteuil et brandit son archet entre ses deux invités, coupant court à leur bataille de pouvoir. Ils se tournèrent tous deux vers lui.

« Et si nous discutions en hommes civilisés voulez-vous ?

Il regarda Moriarty.

_ J'ai eu un moment d'égarement. Nous pouvons reprendre.

Jim acquiesça.

_ Je préfère ça. »

Il retourna à sa place, snobant magistralement Mycroft.

John se réveilla dans les ténèbres. Il cligna des yeux un moment et tenta de regarder autour de lui mais il ne vit rien ; juste une toile noire affolante, comme si on avait déroulé un immense rideau qui recouvrait toutes les formes.

« Où... suis-je...? » murmura-t-il, la bouche pâteuse.

Tout son corps était engourdi, ses pieds et ses mains ne lui étaient signifiés que par les picotements qu'il ressentait aux extrémités, et sa tête... sa tête avait dû servir de balle de baseball, il ne voyait que ça...

Il referma les yeux – si tant est qu'il les ait réellement ouverts – et essaya d'ordonner ses souvenirs. Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se rappelait ? Cela pourrait peut-être lui donner un indice sur l'endroit où il se trouvait actuellement. Cependant, l'exercice fut plus difficile que prévu : il se souvenait s'être fait réveiller par Sherlock une heure avant son lever habituel. Cela le fit sourire intérieurement. Son ami pouvait se montrer humainement idiot, de temps en temps...

Après ça, Greg était passé à l'appartement pour discuter de l'affaire. Puis il était parti faire les courses et travailler...

John fronça un peu les sourcils : sa mémoire devenait floue. Il était bien allé au cabinet, non ? Oui, bien sûr, puisqu'il se souvenait avoir parlé un instant avec Sarah. Et puis en quittant le travail, il était passé chez elle pour récupérer ses affaires.

« Hmm... »

Non. Non, ça c'était le jour d'avant – il aurait pu penser que « ça, c'était hier » mais il ne savait pas si de son point de vue, ils étaient toujours _aujourd'hui_ ou s'ils étaient passés à _demain._ Alors qu'avait-il fait en partant...? Était-il seulement parti ? Une voix monta des limbes de son esprit. Une voix d'homme.

« _Plus que quatre jours. Vivement que tout cela se termine. _»

«_ ...Vivement que tout cela se termine. _»

John répéta.

« Tout... se termine... »

Et comme dans un de ces mauvais films où le héros revit un flashback affreusement cliché, l'ensemble des événements apparu à John aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Le cabinet médical, Edward Collinson, Thomas Wayne, son kidnapping...

Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

Il avait été kidnappé. Encore une fois.

« Ah, il est beau, le _Sherlock garde du corps_... » marmonna-t-il.

Gregory Lestrade regarda son portable. Il appuya sur la touche du milieu. Toujours pas de message. Il fronça un peu les sourcils ; peut-être que Sherlock n'avait pas reçu son texto ? Pourtant, c'était quelque chose d'important, lui semblait-il… Ils avaient enfin un nom à mettre sur le tueur de jeunes femmes blondes. Et même si ce n'était pas lui, c'était une piste à suivre.

Il laissa sa chaise de bureau faire un tour complet sur elle-même avant de revenir vers son téléphone.

Il pouvait aussi supposer qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Après tout, ce n'était un secret pour personne que le détective pouvait se montrer... très hermétique au monde qui l'entourait, parfois. Et s'il lui en envoyait un deuxième ? Non, ça ne servirait à rien... Alors à John ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée. Sherlock répondait toujours aux textos de John – Lestrade ne chercha pas comment il faisait pour savoir que le message venait de John... – donc s'il donnait l'information au médecin, il y avait cent pour cent de chances que le détective l'ait.

Grégory sourit en coin en attrapant son téléphone. Il était génial.

Anderson, qui passait à ce moment là devant son bureau, s'arrêta à l'entrebâillement de la porte et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Alors, elle vous a répondu ?

L'inspecteur leva les yeux vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

_ Pardon ?

_ Votre femme. On vous voit, vous savez ? Tourner autour de votre téléphone depuis tout à l'heure en attendant un texto...

_ Qu... Ah, non, ce n'est pas... tenta de se justifier Grégory avec un geste de la main.

Anderson secoua lentement la tête, apparemment pas disposé à le laisser parler. Il reprit, presque admiratif.

_ Vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, monsieur. C'est normal d'avoir ce genre de réaction quand on aime beaucoup quelqu'un.

Greg effaça immédiatement l'image mentale qui venait d'apparaître dans son esprit. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez.

_ Écoutez, Anderson ce n'est absolument pas ce que v...

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'allais le dire à tout le monde ! plaisanta gentiment le médecin légiste en reprenant son chemin, lançant avant de partir : je suis content que vous vous soyez réconciliés en tous cas !

_ … »

L'inspecteur regarda son subordonné partir en pensant très fort que jamais, jamais Anderson ne devait découvrir que c'était à Sherlock et non à sa femme qu'il envoyait des messages, à ce moment-là.

Sherlock regarda tour à tour les membres de sa « réunion au sommet », son archet dans une main, l'autre posée sur son violon. Moriarty, lui, tenait sa tasse vide et sa coupelle. Mycroft, son parapluie. Bref, ils étaient tous dangereusement armés et prêt à bondir sur l'adversaire au moindre geste. C'était dans ces moments-là que le détective avait besoin de son ami pour – disons – détendre l'atmosphère par son caractère simple et banal. D'ailleurs, il songea que si John avait été ici, à cet instant, il aurait fait une réflexion sarcastique sur le regroupement de génies maléfiques qui se tenait, ou bien aurait demandé s'ils se réunissaient pour planifier la fin du monde... quelque chose dans le même style.

Sans y aller par quatre chemins, Mycroft prit la parole.

« On m'a apprit il y a environ une demie-heure que John avait été enlevé par le criminel que tu poursuis en ce moment et que ce dernier voulait qu'on lui livre ...

Il jeta un regard dédaigneux à Moriarty.

_ … sinon il tuait son otage. Je suis donc venu t'apporter ma modeste aide, au cas où.

Jim plissa les yeux et ironisa, incrédule :

_ Quel tact et quelle gentillesse... Avec un frère comme ça, qui a besoin d'amis ?

_ Ce n'est pas à vous que je parlais, il me semble, rétorqua rapidement Mycroft, et je vous prierais de vous passer de commentaires, ou je pourrais bien v...

_ Merci de résumer la situation, le coupa Sherlock avant que cela ne dégénère. Et sinon, toi...? Ton régime ?

Son frère ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et menaçants, accompagnés d'un large sourire tout aussi peu amical.

_ Ça va très bien, articula-t-il bien distinctement.

_ Tant mieux. »

Le détective posa son archet sur la petite table à côté de son fauteuil. Une trêve pouvait donc avoir lieu. Et aussi stupide que cela pouvait l'être, son geste détendit sensiblement ses interlocuteurs.

« L'échange doit avoir lieu quand ? Demanda Mycroft.

Moriarty jeta un regard à Sherlock avant de prendre la parole.

_ Si je ne m'abuse, la date prévue est demain. Vu que ce sera le dernier des trois jours définis pour me « livrer à lui ». N'est-ce pas ?

_ C'est exact, approuva le détective.

_ Et l'heure ?

_ Il a dit « vous avez trois jours ». Trois jours complets, donc.

Mycroft haussa un sourcil.

_ Vous pensez qu'il vous a donné rendez-vous à minuit pile ?

Jim haussa les épaules.

_ S'il ne le fait pas, il ne respecte pas la règle des trois jours. Moi, c'est comme cela que je ferais. Et comme...

Mycroft secoua la main, nonchalant.

_ Oui, oui, je sais. Vous présumez qu'il s'agit de Thomas Wayne, un ancien ami à vous, et cetera.

_ Voilà donc où nous en sommes, mon frère. »

Il regarda un instant son petit frère. Sherlock avait l'air tout à fait normal, du moins autant que puisse l'être un Holmes. Quand il avait appris la nouvelle de l'enlèvement du docteur Watson, il avait pensé, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'il aurait pût en être affecté. Mais il était maintenant rassuré de voir qu'il n'en était rien. Sherlock allait bien ; et c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

Il lança ensuite un regard assassin au criminel consultant. Même si ce n'était pas lui qui s'amusait à jouer avec Londres, il en était tout de même le responsable...

« Franchement, marmonna Mycroft, si _une personne_ s'était donné un peu plus de mal pour retrouver ce Thomas Wayne, on n'en serait pas là...

Jim s'indigna.

_ Excusez-moi ! Je le vois pour la dernière fois il est petit, roux, et pâle comme un vrai londonien et je le retrouve grand, blond et bronzé alors désolé de ne pas l'avoir reconnu instantanément ! »

Mycroft se redressa sur le canapé, prêt à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante lorsque, à l'étonnement de tous, Mme Hudson rentra dans la pièce avec un petit « coucou ».

Elle s'avança et regarda les trois hommes tour à tour comme son locataire l'avait fait environ un quart d'heure plus tôt.

« Eh bien, Sherlock, vous auriez pût me dire que vous aviez des invités ! J'aurais préparé un petit quelque chose au moins... »

Une heure... deux peut-être. Ou alors plus longtemps ? John n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis son réveil. Il en venait presque à regretter de ne pas être encore endormi par le chloroforme. Sa tête le lançait horriblement, son estomac le tiraillait et il était engourdi de rester dans la même position fœtale. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix : quand il avait tenté de se relever, pour au moins s'asseoir en tailleur, il s'était heurté à des barreaux en métal. En tâtant autour de lui, il en avait conclu qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de cage, d'environ un mètre soixante de longueur, quatre-vingt centimètres de largeur et soixante centimètres de hauteur. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas claustrophobe. Il avait aussi repéré un cadenas, bloquant sans doute une porte ou une trappe mais impossible de le déverrouiller. C'était Sherlock l'as des serrures, pas lui.

En y pensant... Un doute vint à l'esprit de John. Est-ce que Sherlock savait qu'il avait été enlevé ? Est-ce que Sherlock le cherchait ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait devenir ? Sa migraine revenait à l'assaut, plus violente.

John se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

« Sherlock... murmura-t-il douloureusement, viens me chercher... »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, arrachant un sursaut à John.

Avec étonnement, il vit se découper dans un faisceau de lumière les contours d'une porte insoupçonnée jusqu'à lors.

Des pas.

John plissa les yeux, ébloui par le violent éclairage de l'autre pièce, mais réussi néanmoins à détailler quelque peu le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait : une petite cage dans une grande pièce vide, avec une minuscule fenêtre – peut-être juste l'aération – en hauteur, condamnée par des planches de bois.

Une voix aux accents familiers mais plus sournoise que d'ordinaire résonna.

« Oh, je vois que vous êtes réveillé, docteur Watson. »

Parfois, John manquait cruellement du sens des priorités. Il cessa d'examiner les murs en béton, se redressa comme il le put sur les coudes, reporta son attention sur son kidnappeur.

« Monsieur Collinson...

Il fit une pause.

_ … ou plutôt devrais-je dire Thomas Wayne.

Thomas sourit et haussa les épaules.

_ Faites comme bon vous semble, ça m'importe peu. Vous pouvez même me donner un sobriquet si cela vous fait plaisir. »

John pensa quasi-automatiquement à _Moriarty bis_, mais il doutât que cela plaise à son ravisseur. Et même le plus idiot des idiots – pour ne pas citer un certain médecin légiste dont le nom commence par un A – sait qu'il est préférable de ne pas énerver quelqu'un qui vous retient prisonnier dans une cage. Et en parlant de cage...

« Je pense que je vais m'en tenir à Thomas Wayne, soupira John en bougeant un peu, dans une tentative de prendre une position plus confortable. Vous savez, je suis presque sûr que vous auriez pût acheter une cage légèrement plus grande.

Thomas Wayne soupira et vint s'accroupir devant la cage, à moins de cinquante centimètres du médecin.

John remarqua, détail futile, qu'il avait changé d'odeur. Lors de ses visites au cabinet de consultation, il sentait toujours le savon et le propre, comme la plupart des militaires, habitués à une hygiène de vie stricte. Désormais, c'était un parfum plus fort, comme de l'eau de Cologne. Le même genre que Moriarty.

« Je suis désolé de la justesse de cette cage, s'excusa, à première vue sincèrement, Thomas Wayne, mais si j'en avais pris une plus grande, ça aurait alerté les sbires de James... et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite, pour le moment. »

_James_ ? John fit un effort de réflexion malgré son mal de crâne atroce : James. Diminutifs les plus courants : Jim, Jimmy. Donc le nom complet du criminel consultant était James Moriarty. Encore un détail inutile dans sa situation...

« Et puis, à la base, je n'avais pas l'intention de prendre en otage qui que ce soit.

_ Voilà un trait de caractère qui diffère de votre ancien ami. » railla John, amère.

Le visage de Thomas Wayne s'assombrit, et John sut qu'il venait de faire une gaffe. Thomas se releva, toute sympathie disparue, et se dirigea vers la porte, posant sa main gauche sur celle-ci en jetant un dernier regard à son captif.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, vous allez devoir attendre ici, docteur Watson. Je vous conseille...

Il s'engouffra dans la lumière de la pièce adjacente, repoussant la porte derrière lui.

_ … de prendre votre mal en patience. »

Jusqu'à la fermer complètement, bruit de cadenas à l'appui.

Mycroft soupira intérieurement et se leva du canapé, prenant son parapluie sous le bras. Sherlock haussa un sourcil, se demandant comment il allait tourner sa phrase.

« Je suis vraiment confus, dit-il en se tournant vers madame Hudson, mais il se trouve que j'étais sur le point de partir. Je ne peux pas m'absenter trop longtemps de mon poste, ce serait problématique. »

Sherlock et Jim ne purent retenir un même ricanement dédaigneux, eux-même étonnés de leur synchronisation. Mycroft leur jeta un regard glacial, eut un sourire concis pour la logeuse, et quitta l'appartement en précisant à son jeune frère que s'il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit, il pouvait éventuellement lui envoyer un texto.

Madame Hudson lui adressa un dernier au revoir avant de se retourner vers Moriarty.

« Et vous mon garçon ? »

Jim usa de tout son savoir théâtral pour lui offrir un sourire franc. Sherlock aurait presque pût tomber dans le panneau si, bien sûr, il ne le connaissait pas et avait un quotient intellectuel digne d'un primate sous évolué.

« Si je pouvais avoir une nouvelle tasse de thé, éventuellement.

_ Mais bien sûr », répondit-elle en lui rendant son rictus.

Il lui donna sa tasse vide, que madame Hudson emmena dans la cuisine.

Par la suite, et probablement dû à la présence quelque peu dérangeante de la logeuse, la conversation des deux consultants vira au banal. Moriarty but calmement son thé, Sherlock joua avec son violon, le ré-accordant légèrement. Ils ne parlèrent pas de l'affaire, n'y faisant même pas allusion par un moyen quelconque.

À son tour, le criminel consultant dut prendre congé de son hôte, lui offrant pour seule salutation l'heure à laquelle il viendrait le lendemain, afin d'aller au rendez-vous organisé par Thomas Wayne.

Et peu de temps après, comme par un caprice du destin, madame Hudson partit elle aussi, prétextant d'aller chez une de ses amies – Sherlock la soupçonna plutôt de se rendre chez le boulanger de la rue, qui lui plaisait bien ces derniers temps.

Sherlock resta donc seul dans l'appartement vide. En temps normal, il serait allé lire ou réfléchir à une expérience avec en bruit de fond le son régulier des doigts de John pianotant sur son clavier d'ordinateur pour mettre à jour son blog. Il aimait bien travailler avec John à côté, savoir qu'il était là, même si parfois (souvent) il ne se rendait pas tout de suite compte de son absence.

Sherlock s'avança au centre du salon, jeta un regard au canapé, à la table ou s'amoncelaient papiers divers, objets hétéroclites et ordinateur, à la cuisine, au fauteuil près de la fenêtre… rien. Il aurait pût faire mille choses passionnantes – classer ses livres par ordre d'intérêt immédiat, harmoniser des discordances théologiques s'entassant depuis des millénaires, terminer la symphonie _Die Unvollendete_ de Schubert, pratiquer plusieurs expériences fort utiles sur le corps humain... – mais aucune ne l'intéressait. Pas sans le bruit du clavier d'ordinateur de John.

Il porta la main à ses cheveux, écartant quelques boucles rebelles de son front. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Il avait vécu la quasi-totalité de sa vie sans avoir à dépendre d'une tierce personne, et voilà qu'après moins d'un an de colocation avec John, il ne pouvait plus se passer de lui ? Absurde ! Il ne pouvait pas être tombé aussi bas...

Sherlock soupira, fatigué de toute cette journée et alla dans sa chambre. S'il ne pouvait rien faire, autant dormir et vite arriver au jour suivant. Il se mit donc rapidement en pyjama et glissa sous les couvertures, lumières éteintes. Dans le silence pesant, les bruits de la ville lui parvinrent, voitures, travaux routiers... Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il les entendait à ce point. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa fenêtre, vérifiant que cette dernière n'était pas ouverte. Ce n'était pas le cas.

Derrière la vitre, le jour était en train de céder la place à la nuit... Et quand cette dernière fut totalement installée, Sherlock ne dormait toujours pas. Il s'était tourné, retourné, était parti boire un thé, avait usé de la méthode réputée infaillible de « compter les moutons », s'était encore retourné... Le résultat demeurait le même : il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. S'il ne pouvait ni travailler, ni se reposer, alors que lui restait-il ? Il se leva en maugréant et retourna dans le salon en robe de chambre. Il allait bien trouver quelque chose qui l'occuperait.

Au bout d'une demie-heure de recherches et de commencement de lectures vite abandonnées, Sherlock tomba par hasard sur une pile de linge en attente d'être rangée. La pile se composant uniquement de vêtements de John, il supposa que son ami avait dû la laisser là après avoir repassé ses habits et avait oublié de la monter dans sa chambre.

Il regarda les pulls de John pendant un instant, partagé entre l'envie de les brûler ou de les mettre au vide ordure – pour la décence de l'humanité – avant de pousser un léger soupir et de ramasser ses affaires. Ce serait au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Il alla donc dans la chambre de son colocataire, la même chambre où il était venu le réveiller le matin. Malgré tout le bric-à-brac d'affaires du médecin, elle lui sembla plus vide que jamais. Plus froide aussi. Son esprit rationnel lui dit que c'était juste une impression, un ressentit, que la chambre était toujours comme ça, froide et sombre.

Il posa les habits de John sur la commode et s'éloigna d'un pas. Une chemise attira son attention, seule parmi tous les pulls ; il la sortit de la pile. C'était une chemise tout à fait banale, assez mal coupée et aux motifs vichy bleu marine. Une de ces horreurs vestimentaires que seul John aimait – et qui, il fallait le reconnaître, lui allaient plutôt bien.

Sans en être vraiment conscient, Sherlock s'assit sur le lit de son ami. Cette chemise lui disait quelque chose... Une image mentale, rangée dans une des petites cases de son cerveau, passa devant des yeux. C'était la chemise que John portait le jour où Mike Stamford les avait présenté.

Parti dans ses réflexions, Sherlock se laissa tomber en arrière, s'allongeant à moitié. Il leva le vêtement au dessus de lui, le discernant avec difficulté dans l'obscurité – pensant juste déposer les affaires de John et repartir de la chambre, il n'avait pas pris la peine d'allumer le plafonnier. Cette chemise n'était pas quelque chose de très important ; pourquoi s'en souvenait-il alors ? Bonne question...

Avec un soupir, il lâcha la chemise, qui lui tomba sur le visage, et écarta les bras en croix. Il ne voyait désormais plus que des tâches de couleurs, plus ou moins claires. Autant fermer les yeux. Le nez dans le tissu, il remarqua qu'il sentait étrangement l'odeur de John, et non pas la lessive, bien qu'ayant été lavé.

C'est en se faisant cette réflexion que Sherlock trouva le sommeil.

John ouvrit péniblement un œil. Depuis la furtive apparition de Thomas Wayne, son mal de crâne n'avait pas cessé et il pouvait maintenant sentir clairement le sang affluer à ses tempes à un rythme fatigant. Il avait de la fièvre, c'était sûr et certain...

Voulant inspirer une grande bouffée d'air avant de changer quelque peu de position, John sentit une gêne au fond de sa gorge et posa en vitesse sa main devant sa bouche pour étouffer une quinte de toux fulgurante. Il se savait légèrement malade avant d'être enlevé, et à en juger par les réactions de son corps, se retrouver allongé sur le sol d'une pièce humide et poussiéreuse n'arrangeait rien. Ajouté à ça les vertiges dus au manque de nourriture qui lui donnaient l'impression d'être un drogué sur un grand-huit... S'il avait été croyant, il aurait pût dire que le ciel le punissait pour je-ne-sais quelle raison.

John soupira doucement – pour ne pas attiser son mal de gorge – quand une douleur plus vive le fit se crisper.

_Quoi encore...?_

Voilà que sa jambe droite se mettait à le lancer comme jamais. Sa blessure de guerre. Comme s'il n'avait pas suffisamment de problèmes pour le moment.

Il glissa sa main gauche sur sa cuisse, exerçant un point de pression pour tenter de diminuer la douleur.

« Calme-toi, John... »

Il ferma les yeux.

« C'est psychosomatique, tu le sais pourtant... »

La douleur persista. John sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Il se pinça les lèvres pour réprimer un sanglot. Combien de temps encore allait-il endurer tout ça…?

La porte, ouverte brusquement, résonna comme un gong dans sa tête. Il essuya rapidement ses joues humides et tourna la tête pour découvrir Thomas Wayne qui s'avançait vers lui avec ce qui ressemblait à un plateau dans les mains.

« Réveillé, docteur Watson ? Demanda-t-il avec le même sourire qui avait trompé John lorsqu'il n'était que « Edward Collinson, l'ancien militaire ».

_ Alors c'est le matin... répondit le médecin avec lassitude.

_ En effet. »

Thomas s'accroupit comme la première fois et posa le plateau au sol. L'estomac de John comprit plus vite que son cerveau ce qu'il y avait dessus et poussa une plainte révélatrice. Thomas sourit.

« Vous avez faim, à ce que j'entends.

John examina le plateau d'un œil faussement détaché. Une tasse de thé, une pauvre petite brioche et la moitié d'une pomme. Un festin de roi, en somme.

_ J'espère que vous n'offrez pas le même petit-déjeuné à vos conquêtes, railla-t-il.

Et à son étonnement, son kidnappeur en rit.

_ Heureusement que non !

Il marqua une pause, soupirant.

_ Malheureusement, je ne peux pas prendre le risque de vous amener en pleine forme à ma « réunion d'anciens amis ». Je n'aime pas avoir de mauvaises surprises et même si je vous fais partiellement confiance... je préfère assurer mes arrières. »

Regard dubitatif de la part de John. C'est toujours une bonne nouvelle de savoir qu'un tueur en série qui vous retient prisonnier dans une cage vous fait _partiellement confiance_.

Ledit tueur en série colla le plateau à la cage, de manière à ce que John puisse passer la main pour attraper ce qu'il voulait manger. L'odeur du thé monta jusqu'au nez de ce dernier et il réprima un frisson. Il mourait de faim mais en même temps, il avait l'impression que s'il mangeait quoi que ce soit, il allait rendre tout le contenu de son estomac. Chose à éviter quand vous devez rester dans un espace restreint pour une durée indéterminée.

Thomas fronça légèrement les sourcils, alerté.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Euphémisme.

_ Je suis malade. »

Thomas posa un genou au sol et, se tenant d'une main aux barreaux, passa l'autre dans la cage pour toucher le front de son captif. John frissonna une nouvelle fois, mais pas de dégoût. Le dos de la main de Thomas Wayne était d'un froid apaisant.

« Tu as beaucoup de fièvre...

John arqua un sourcil.

_ Vous me tutoyez, maintenant ?

_ Je te séquestre dans la cave de mon appartement, fit remarquer Thomas avec un léger sourire. On est presque intimes tous les deux.

Ainsi donc, il était dans une cave... d'où l'humidité et la poussière.

_ Passons. Tu as un diagnostique pour tes symptômes, docteur ?

Il réfléchit à voix haute.

_ Fièvre, douleurs musculaires, toux... peut-être une grippe.

Thomas hocha la tête.

_ Viral donc.

Il se releva et partit vers la porte.

_ Je dois avoir quelque chose comme du Dafalgan; je reviens. En attendant, bois ce thé, il faut que tu te réhydrates.

John ne put réprimer un ricanement amère. Ce type était le monde à l'envers.

_ Vous êtes bien attentionné, tout à coup.

Se retournant, Thomas Wayne le regarda avec sérieux – mais sans aucune forme de méchanceté.

_ Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais que tu meures.

_ Pas comme ces pauvre jeunes femmes, n'est-ce pas ? lança John.

Thomas se passa une main sur la nuque avec un soupir.

_ Nous n'avons pas les mêmes points de vue alors laisse-moi t'expliquer le mien : je ne connaissais pas ces filles, par conséquent, leur mort ne m'affecte en rien. Il fallait bien que j'attire l'attention de Sherlock Holmes.

_ Je suis presque sûr qu'une petite lettre du genre « _Bonjour, je suis un ancien ami de Jim Moriarty et je voudrais sa mort, pouvez-vous m'aider à le retrouver ?_ » aurait tout aussi bien attiré son attention.

Thomas Wayne quitta la pièce avec un sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Sherlock soupira pour la énième fois et posa son violon sur la table à côté de lui. Son masque d'homme détaché était en train de se fissurer. Il détestait attendre, sans rien pouvoir faire. Et voilà qu'il en était réduit à ça durant toute une journée ! La plus longue de sa vie, à n'en pas douter.

Il s'était réveillé avec les premiers rayons du soleil, en se rendant compte qu'il avait dormi à moitié allongé sur le lit de John, agrippé à sa chemise ; moment embarrassant heureusement vécu seul, madame Hudson n'ayant pas eu l'idée de le chercher en ne le trouvant pas dans sa propre chambre. Après ça, il avait expérimenté la vie banale et dénuée d'intérêt d'un très cher citoyen britannique : prendre une douche, boire un thé, vaquer à des occupations diverses.

Mais trop, c'était trop, et Sherlock en avait marre d'attendre. Il jeta pour la huitième fois en cinq minutes un regard à sa montre. Il était encore trop tôt. Une chance qu'il n'aie pas classé ses livres hier au soir, il avait encore quelques heures à tuer...

Ce ne fut qu'une fois toutes ses étagères vidées – les livres trouvant provisoirement place au sol – que son téléphone portable émit la douce mélodie caractéristique d'un appel. Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel, regarda sa montre, et décrocha à l'appel, anonyme.

« Oui ?

_ Sherlock, tu en mets du temps pour répondre !

Voix aiguë aux accents geignards. Moriarty.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Soupira Sherlock.

_ Choisir ton costume, comme prévu.

Sherlock mit un temps avant de comprendre. Il ne pensait pas que Moriarty voudrait _réellement_ choisir sa tenue. De plus, comment le pourrait-il par téléphone ?

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Jim lâcha :

_ Donc si tu remettais ton rangement de bibliothèque à plus tard et que tu allais dans ta chambre ? »

Caméras, snippers en embuscades... difficile de déterminer comment il pouvait le voir. Sherlock décida donc de jouer le jeu et se rendit dans sa chambre, où il ouvrit la penderie. Au bout du fil, Moriarty semblait réfléchir.

« Hm, tu n'as pas de costume blanc à ce que je vois... Dommage, cela t'irait bien.

_ Avez-vous choisi ? » Demanda le détective un peu trop rapidement ; laissant filtrer son impatience.

Le connaissant, Moriarty devait sans doute sourire derrière son téléphone et son écran de surveillance. Il prit son temps à le faire languir avant de décider.

_ Celui-ci alors ; le costume bleu marine avec les rayures à ta gauche. »

Sherlock attrapa un costume semblant correspondre à la description et l'examina, un sourcil arqué. Jim soupira.

« J'ai dit le bleu marine, pas le bleu foncé !

Il en prit un autre.

_ Voilà, celui-ci. Maintenant change-toi. »

Et Moriarty raccrocha. Sherlock éloigna le téléphone de son oreille et le fixa un instant. Puis il alla dans sa salle de bains – pièce ne comportant pas de fenêtres assez grandes pour permettre un angle de tir ou même d'observation.

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu du costume recommandé – pour ne pas dire imposé – par sa Némésis.

Un bruit contre le battant de la porte. Sherlock ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris de son visiteur.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

Jim Moriarty le regarda d'un regard pétillant d'excitation, souriant comme jamais.

« C'est l'heure. »

John était encore et toujours dans sa cage, mais avait un peu moins mal à la tête. Après être parti lui chercher un médicament, Thomas était revenu avec une bouteille d'eau minérale et il s'était surpris à la boire presque d'une traite. Grossière erreur. En temps normal, et sans prendre en compte une ribambelle de facteurs, un homme ne peut tenir qu'une quinzaine d'heures sans uriner et outre le fait qu'il était privé de nourriture et de mouvements, il était également privé de pauses toilettes...

En calculant que toute cette eau bue avait eut le temps d'arriver à sa vessie, il devait bien s'être passé plusieurs longues heures.

Et encore plusieurs longues heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit une troisième fois. Mais au lieu de rentrer directement avec son sourire amical et de venir s'accroupir à côté de la cage, Thomas Wayne resta sur le seuil de la pièce, le regard déterminé.

« C'est l'heure. »

La Tamise. Un vieil entrepôt aujourd'hui désaffecté, qui fut autrefois utilisé pour stocker des produits frais. Quel meilleur endroit pour une réunion amicale entre criminels ?

Sherlock regarda l'heure sur l'écran de son BlackBerry. Bientôt minuit. Il leva les yeux sur la façade sombre du bâtiment. À l'intérieur se trouvait peut-être déjà John. Et Thomas Wayne.

Moriarty, à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, fit un pas dans sa direction.

Sherlock lui jeta un coup d'œil, hocha la tête, et avec un luxe de précautions, enroula ses fins doigts gantés à la poignée de porte de l'entrepôt. Ils entraient dans l'arène.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus:<span>

Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu du costume recommandé – pour ne pas dire imposé – par sa Némésis.

Un bruit contre le battant de la porte. Sherlock ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris de son visiteur.

_Quand on parle du loup..._

Jim Moriarty le regarda d'un regard malicieux, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sherlock fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi...?

Jim haussa les épaules.

_ Moi j'aurais mis les sous-vêtements noir.»

Fin du bonus.

Et...il vous faudra encore attendre un peu pour connaitre le dénouement de toute cette affaire ! Thomas Wayne s'en sortira-t-il vivant ? Quel est le plan de Moriarty ? Mycroft aura-t-il un rôle à jouer ? La relation entre Sherlock et John va-t-elle s'expliciter ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'aider pour mes bonus ?

Enfin bref, on s'éloigne un peu du sujet. Donc sur ce...

See you soon, et bonne fête du travail ! (avec un jour de retard)

Arcade.


	7. 7 Meilleurs amis et plus si affinité

**Voici mon cadeau de Noël ! (avec un jour de retard, si je veux !)  
><strong>

**Après 7 mois d'attente, le chapitre 7 (coïncidence numérale ?) est enfin là ! Si ça continue, je vais finir par adopter le rythme de publication des saisons de _Sherlock_, moi... Plus sérieusement, j'ai mis un bout de temps pour me remettre de _The Reichenbach Fall_ et puis par dessus ça est venu _The Avengers_... bref.**

**J'ai été assez surprise de voir que la saison 2 de _Sherlock_ reprenait des éléments de ma fiction (le coup du _Cluedo_, le prénom "Greg" de Lestrade, la référence musique classique entre Sherlock et Moriarty, John dans une cage...et je dois en oublier), alors je tiens à préciser que je n'ai absolument rien pompé à la saison 2, même pour les chapitres qui sont sortis après sa diffusion. Mon histoire se passe entre la saison 1 et la saison 2; je voulais respecter ça.**

**Sur ce, j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Merci à ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre !**

* * *

><p>Entrepôt sur une rive de la Tamise, dans un quartier aussi dénué d'intérêt que de surveillance. Sherlock Holmes attrapa lentement la poignée de la porte coulissante, prêt à l'ouvrir.<p>

« Attends.

Moriarty s'avança et vint se placer à sa droite, légèrement devant lui.

_ Après tout, justifia-t-il en haussant les épaules, je suis sensé être ton otage, non ? »

Et pour appuyer ses dires, il fit cliqueter ses jolis nouveaux bracelets en métal.

Quelques minutes auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient descendu de la voiture affrétée par le criminel consultant et que ce dernier venait de renvoyer son homme de main, ils avaient mis en place la stratégie élaborée la veille: Moriarty se retrouvait donc menotté bras devant – même si la police préfère encore menotter les suspects dans le dos, tout le monde vous dira que le plus sûr c'est de le faire devant: beaucoup moins de risque qu'il arrive à se libérer et à vous prendre par surprise si vous pouvez toujours garder un œil sur ses entraves. Cependant, et heureusement pour lui, ses menottes étaient quelque peu spéciales; la bonne pression avec le bon angle et elles s'ouvraient aussi facilement qu'un cadenas de journal intime pour enfants. Et Jim avait trouvé amusant de préciser qu'il était un spécialiste en terme « de pression et d'angles », allusion sans aucun doute à caractère sexuel que Sherlock avait préféré ignorer.

« Vous avez bien votre arme ? S'enquit le détective en essayant de discerner les bretelles du holster de son « otage ».

_ Et toi ? Fut la seule réponse que Moriarty lui donna.

_ Entrons donc. »

Il ouvrit la porte.

Lorsque John entendit la porte de l'entrepôt grincer sur ses gonds rouillés comme elle l'avait précédemment fait quand ils étaient entrés, lui et Thomas Wayne, il crut que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Sa gorge se noua mais cette fois-ci pas parce qu'il voulait vomir ou tousser, non, cette fois-ci parce qu'il était infiniment heureux. C'était Sherlock qui venait d'entrer, même sans le voir il le savait. Une foule d'émotions le submergea, comme si son séjour en cage l'en avait privé et que tout lui revenait d'un coup : il avait envie de rire et de pleurer en même temps, de sauter de joie et de courir vers son ami sans se soucier de ce que penserait Sherlock. Il voulait... il voulait ressentir au moins une fois cette odeur étrange et mystérieuse à l'image de son propriétaire.

Mais bouger, dans sa situation, était chose impossible. Thomas Wayne lui avait dit plus tôt dans la journée – ou alors était-ce hier ? – qu'il lui faisait « partiellement confiance »... mais tout le monde vous le dira, c'est plus facile de faire confiance à quelqu'un en le menottant et en le visant d'une arme.

Pourquoi diable autant de monde, à Londres, possédait une arme ?

Thomas posa le bout glacé du canon de son révolver sur la nuque du médecin qui ferma les yeux, frémissant.

« Puis-je te laisser là un instant, docteur ? Lui murmura-t-il.

_ Je suppose..., bégaya John, peu à l'aise, je suppose que oui...

Thomas récupéra son arme, souriant légèrement.

_ Bien. Ne viens que lorsque je t'appellerais. (Il marqua un temps, semblant réfléchir) Oh, et n'essaies pas de t'enfuir d'ici c'est peine perdue. »

Et avec un dernier sourire, il sortit de la salle où ils se trouvaient, se faufila silencieusement derrière des poutres en fer presque aussi rouillées que la porte et apparut dans la pièce principale de l'entrepôt – le hangar. Enfin était venu le temps du face à face.

Sherlock aurait du s'y attendre. Après tout, il s'agissait là de l'ami d'enfance de Jim Moriarty même méthodes, même caractère narcissique. Malgré tout, il fut légèrement – très légèrement – étonné par sa mise en scène : Un entrepôt immense et vide, entièrement plongé dans l'obscurité à l'exception… d'une lampe, au plafond, qui dispensait un cercle lumineux pas plus grand que celui d'un lampadaire et au centre de ce cercle : Thomas Wayne. En personne.

Moriarty s'arrêta quelques pas seulement après avoir franchit la porte. Sherlock en fit de même, restant derrière lui. De sa position, il pouvait distinguer les deux criminels et quelque chose le frappa : Moriarty et Wayne étaient les faces opposées d'une même pièce partageant des centres d'intérêts et une mentalité commune mais étant totalement dissociables physiquement : Moriarty était plutôt petit, Wayne faisait sa propre taille, voir plus Moriarty était brun, pâle et – de ce qu'il en savait – pas très sportif, Wayne était blond, hâlé, et clairement musclé.

Autant d'oppositions qui ne pouvaient pas être dût aux fruits du hasard. Le criminel consultant avait dit la vieille que, dans leur jeunesse, sont ami était roux. Thomas Wayne avait-il cherché délibérément à devenir l'exact opposé de son désormais rival ?

Sans doute la réponse était-elle positive.

Sherlock cessa ses digressions lorsque Thomas Wayne, d'un geste lent et calme, leva l'arme qu'il avait à la main pour la pointer sur Moriarty.

« Je vois que vous avez admirablement respecté votre part du marché, monsieur Holmes.

Il marqua un temps, son regard, qui jusqu'à présent était resté fixé sur Moriarty, glissa jusqu'au détective, et une esquisse de sourire illumina son visages aux traits militaires.

_ Thomas Wayne, se présenta-t-il, heureux de faire enfin votre connaissance.

_ Le plaisir est partagé, rétorqua Sherlock.

Thomas fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils, comme contrarié.

_ C'est étrange, admit-il, songeur, j'aurais juré que vos premiers mots seraient...

Il écarta les bras, montrant la pièce vide, son sourire s'élargissant.

_ « _Où est John ?_ ». »

Sherlock fut pris de court. John. Il avait complètement oublié John trop focalisé qu'il était à remarquer oh combien les deux hommes devant lui différaient. Une myriade de questions déferla dans son esprit en surchauffe. Où était John ? Allait-il bien ? Était-il blessé ? Ou bien encore en danger ? Pourquoi Wayne avait-il justement mis le doigt sur cette question ?

« Où... commença Sherlock.

_ Est-ce par culpabilité que vous vous apprêtez à poser la question que je viens de vous donner ? L'interrompit Thomas.

Son visage restait paisible, presque rieur, mais son ton de voix ne laissait plus aucun doute quant à ses intentions : il voulait rabaisser le détective. Ou plutôt il voulait se placer en position de dominant, par rapport à lui.

_ C'est vrai que c'est embarrassant que quelqu'un fasse remarquer que votre première priorité n'est pas votre cher ami enlevé. Alors vous tentez de vous rattraper.

Malheureusement, son attitude était également typique de Moriarty. Et depuis le temps, Sherlock savait comment parer ce genre d'attaques. Il reprit donc son sang froid.

John tendit l'oreille, essayant d'entendre ce qui se disait sans quitter la salle que Thomas Wayne lui avait assigné. Il n'avait certes vu personne d'autre à par eux mais comme de son côté Moriarty avait un faible pour emmener des snipers avec lui partout où il allait, il présumait que Thomas Wayne le faisait également. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas... il préférait ne pas tenter de désobéir à ses ordres, par pure précaution.

John ferma les yeux pour se concentrer uniquement sur les sons qu'il percevait.

Apparemment, Thomas venait de se présenter... – et John se dit que finalement, les films d'actions n'étaient pas complètement dans le faux : baston finale avec le méchant; quatre-vingt pour-cent de blabla, vingt pour-cent de combat.

John prêta plus attention à la conversation quand il entendit son nom. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait encore ? Oui, Sherlock n'avait pas immédiatement pensé à lui en arrivant mais quelle importance ? Pris en sandwich entre deux tueurs psychopathes, tout le monde en oublie ses priorités, John le premier ! Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurnicher comme une ado pré-pubère en couinant « Oh mon Dieu, Sherlock n'a pas pensé à moi dès qu'il est arrivé, je ne compte pas pour lui il se fiche bien de mon sort ! » !

Et Sherlock ne répondait rien à ça ? Il n'était tout de même pas tombé dans le panneau ?! John avait bien envie de sortir de sa cachette juste pour aller mettre un pain à son ami, en ce moment même...

Il serra les dents et sut aussitôt que c'était une bêtise: son mal de crane se réveilla avec vivacité, comme si les médicaments donnés par Thomas Wayne venaient de cesser leur effet d'un seul coup. John fronça les sourcils et soupira en s'appuyant contre un mur, toute colère disparue. Il avait hâte que tout cela se termine.

Sherlock releva la tête; neutre.

« Je ne pensais pas que le concept d'amitié vous tenait tant à cœur.

Il venait sans le vouloir de faire un jeu de mots. Jeu de mots que Thomas Wayne releva, lui. Il sourit une nouvelle fois – il avait sans conteste le rictus plus facile que son ancien ami – et porta sa main libre à son torse.

_ Car tout est une affaire de cœur, n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit-il comme pour lui même avant de reposer ses yeux céruléens sur Moriarty. Veux-tu savoir comment je m'en suis sorti, James ?

Jim prit son temps avant de répondre.

_ J'en suis curieux, en effet.

Encore un sourire.

_ C'est ça le problème, quand on tire sur quelqu'un par derrière, tel un _lâche_...(la fin de sa phrase avait été plus grave) On ne peut pas bien viser.

Moriarty rétorqua rapidement.

_ Je t'ai touché au cœur, j'en suis certain.

_ 5 millimètres, reprit tout aussi rapidement Wayne sous l'œil interrogateur de ses deux vis-à-vis. Tu as loupé ton angle de 5 ridicules millimètres. C'est peu, n'est-ce pas ? Mais suffisamment pour que ta balle n'aille pas se loger dans mon _cœur_... mais dans mon _omoplate_.

Sherlock visualisa mentalement la situation. Si Moriarty avait en effet une certaine position par rapport à son ami, il avait très bien pu penser le tuer d'une balle alors qu'il n'avait fait que le blesser gravement.

_ Tu as dû t'approcher de moi après coup, n'est-ce pas ? Pour vérifier que j'étais bien mort.

Le silence du criminel consultant lui fournit sa réponse.

_ Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais évanoui sous la douleur. Et de ton côté, tu n'as pas pensé à prendre mon pouls ou bien à me tirer une seconde balle pour t'assurer de mon décès. (Il poussa un léger ricanement) Tu n'as même pas songé à faire disparaître mon corps... Tu m'a simplement laissé là, me vidant de mon sang au milieu de cette immonde ruelle, comme un chien ! »

Thomas avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots. À l'instar de Moriarty, il semblait pouvoir passer d'un calme relatif à une rage folle en moins de quelques secondes – pas le genre de personnes avec qui on privilégie le combat au corps à corps. Les inquiétudes de Sherlock au sujet du sort de John augmentèrent d'un cran.

John, qui avait suivit toute la conversation, tressauta en entendant Thomas crier. Voilà bien un aspect de son « patient » qu'il avait eut le plaisir de ne pas voir...

Une autre chose l'avait surpris, le fait que Moriarty pouvait louper un tir. Le médecin se dit que si, désormais, il avait recours à des snipers, ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement pour « ne pas se salir les mains » mais peut-être aussi parce qu'il était... mauvais tireur ? Enfin, il n'aurait sans doute jamais de réponse pour cette question.

« Après ça, je me suis retrouvé à l'hôpital, complètement sonné. La première heure qui a suivi mon réveil, je ne me souvenais même pas que c'était toi, mon meilleur ami, qui avait tiré. Hilarant, n'est-ce pas ?

Jim ne releva pas sa question rhétorique.

_ J'ai pourtant lu ta mort dans le journal.

Thomas haussa les épaules.

_ Ce n'est pas très compliqué de craquer quelques pares-feu. Et du reste, même un adolescent peut le faire rajoutant un petit article au journal du matin... ou encore falsifiant son admission à l'hôpital pour faire croire à son décès.

Il leva les yeux vers le plafond de l'entrepôt – toujours en tenant Moriarty en joug – comme s'il fouillait dans ses souvenirs.

_ Après ce petit... _incident_, j'ai du quitter l'Angleterre, empruntant routes et chemins sans vraiment savoir où j'allais. (un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres) J'ai fini par atterrir en Italie. _Buon_ _giorno_.

Thomas soupira et commença à marcher, décrivant un arc de cercle autour de ses deux invités.

_ À l'époque, continua-t-il, ils recherchaient des volontaires pour leur armée, des types assez fous pour avoir envie d'être parachutés en pleine guerre d'Irak. Je me suis donc engagé pour y faire mon service militaire. »

Toujours caché, John serra les dents en déglutissant. Il avait lui aussi connu les horreurs de la guerre, il savait de quoi il en retournait. Comment un jeune homme qui a encore la vie devant soi peut s'engager _volontairement_ pour aller tout droit en Enfers ? Ça lui semblait incompréhensible.

De leur côté, Sherlock et Moriarty ne pouvaient faire qu'écouter Thomas Wayne raconter sa vie en le suivant des yeux. Le moindre geste leur vaudrait un aller simple pour le cimetière de Brompton. Cependant ils n'avaient pas non plus prévu de rester là la nuit entière pour ressasser les souvenirs du bon vieux temps. Ce fut donc Moriarty, qui était le plus intime avec Thomas Wayne, qui prit la parole.

« Et si on arrêtait là la séance diapos ?

Thomas stoppa sa marche et reprit son sourire.

_ Tu préfères qu'on parle de toi, comme d'habitude ? Comment va ton père ?

_ Il est mort.

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être clair. Une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la joie passa sur le visage de Thomas.

_ Oh, souffla-t-il, alors tu t'es enfin décidé à le tuer ?

_ Non crise cardiaque.

_ Oui, donc tu t'es enfin décidé à le tuer. »

Sherlock nota que si jamais il retrouvait le père de Moriarty, il serait bon de vérifier si sa crise cardiaque était vraiment naturelle. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux enquêtes mineures. Il fit un pas en avant – restant tout de même derrière le criminel consultant – ce qui lui valut toute l'attention de Thomas Wayne, qui avait perdu son sourire.

« Et si nous procédions à l'échange ? Proposa-t-il. Vous aurez tout loisir de discuter entre vous, après ça. »

Thomas le considéra pendant trente bonnes secondes avant de fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir vers un coin sombre de la pièce. On aurait dit le début d'un couloir par lequel les anciens employés de l'usine arrivaient pour venir décharger les marchandises du hangar. Sans doute ce couloir comportait plusieurs portes adjacentes.

«Docteur, et si tu sortais de là maintenant ? » Appela Thomas, puis il tourna son regard vers Sherlock juste à temps pour le voir tiquer à son tutoiement. Ils étaient aussi amusants l'un que l'autre...

Dans sa petite pièce, John leva les yeux au ciel, soulagé – il se demandait combien de temps il allait devoir encore rester là. Se reprenant, il redressa les épaules, arrangea son pull comme il put avec ses menottes, et se racla la gorge. Cette dernière chose n'était pas sa meilleure idée : il sentit une nouvelle quinte de toux arriver et l'étouffa dans sa manche avant de sortir de la salle. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la fièvre mais la tête lui tournait. Malgré ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire : il allait revoir Sherlock. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu – ou entendu. Sans le vouloir complètement, son pas se fit pressant.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le hangar cependant, il ne put pas courir auprès de son ami comme il en mourrait d'envie. Il se contenta de regarder Sherlock, sa joie transparaissant sur son visage, et de venir prendre place aux côtés de Thomas Wayne. Ce dernier se rapprocha plus de lui et Sherlock se tendit, à l'affut. Puis il remarqua qu'il ne faisait que lui enlever ses menottes.

« Je vous conseille de laisser le votre attaché, ricana Thomas. Il me semble plus hargneux. »

Il devait bien être la seule personne à oser se moquer ouvertement de James Moriarty alors que celui-ci était dans la même pièce. Cela donna des sueurs froides à John.

Jim ne dit rien il ne voulait pas envenimer la rencontre – pas encore. Au lieu de ça, il jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui hocha la tête avant de prendre la parole.

« L'échange se fait en même temps.

John se demanda encore une fois si Sherlock ne regardait pas trop de séries TV pour sortir des phrases clichées comme celle-ci.

_ Bien entendu », sourit Thomas.

Et il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de John pour l'inciter à avancer. Moriarty bougea tout seul.

_Enfin_. Enfin John allait pouvoir rentrer chez lui, dormir dans _son_ lit, se battre pour trouver quelque chose de comestible dans son frigo, hurler après son colocataire pour telle ou telle chose. Il comprenait enfin pleinement l'expression « _apprécier les petites choses de la vie._ ».

Plus il se rapprochait de Moriarty et plus, paradoxalement, il s'éloignait du danger.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Au moment précis où il croisa le criminel consultant, il entendit un bruit métallique. Le reste se passa tellement vite qu'il ne réalisa pas tout de suite la situation : il baissa les yeux pour voir, gisant au sol, une paire de menottes, puis il sentit un bras enserrer son torse et enfin, la désagréable sensation glacée d'un canon de pistolet sur sa tempe.

D'un point de vue extérieur, la présente ironie l'aurait sans doute fait sourire. Moriarty venait de le prendre en otage.

_Pour changer._

Un coup d'œil furtif au visage étrangement expressif et étonné de Sherlock lui indiqua que, apparemment, ce retournement de situation n'était pas prévu.

Et en effet, le plan n'était pas sensé se dérouler de la sorte. Sherlock, en voyant Moriarty agir de sa propre initiative, avait porté sa main à son arme à feux. Il n'allait peut-être pas réussir à éviter le bain de sang finalement. Mais il devait faire en sorte que John s'en sorte indemne, c'était sa priorité.

Thomas Wayne ne semblait pas non plus ravi par la surprise d'un Jim libre et armé – il n'aimait vraiment pas les mauvaises surprises. En bon londonien, il resta cependant de marbre et se contenta de foudroyer du regard son ancien ami.

Jim sourit et tourna son revolver en direction de Thomas.

« Maintenant on va pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

_Ben voyons. Une tasse de thé et des petits gâteaux, avec ça ?_ John roula des yeux.

Il se détendit très légèrement quand le canon de l'arme de Moriarty quitta sa tête pour viser la poitrine de Thomas Wayne.

_ Ce serait fâcheux que ce cher docteur Watson reçoive une balle perdue, n'est-ce pas ? »

Fâcheux, c'était le mot.

Sherlock et John observèrent la réaction de Thomas Wayne. Celui-ci baissa la tête, les épaules parcourues de tressautements. Le médecin cru dans un premier temps qu'il fulminait intérieurement devant le dilemme qui se présentait à lui, mais il n'en était rien.

À la surprise générale, le tueur en série partit dans un réel fou-rire qui ne s'arrêta qu'au bout d'une minute environs. Il reprit son calme, encore souriant, et cligna des yeux pour chasser les quelques larmes qui avaient perlé.

Moriarty fronça les sourcils – tout le monde vous le dira : un tueur qui rit n'annonce généralement rien de bon.

« Tu... commença Thomas, réprimant un nouveau ricanement. Tu étais sérieux ?

Et aussi rapidement qu'elle avait disparu, son expression malicieuse et hautaine refit son apparition.

_ Mon pauvre James... Sur ce point là j'ai changé, tu sais ?

Il releva son arme et la pointa sur Moriarty. Et sur John, au passage, qui servait littéralement de bouclier humain au criminel consultant.

Thomas sourit.

_ Je ne suis plus aussi sentimental qu'avant, murmura-t-il. Désolé, docteur. »

En un dixième de seconde, John comprit: Moriary avait voulu jouer la carte des sentiments, en supposant que, puisque Thomas connaissait le médecin depuis un moment maintenant, il aurait des scrupules à lui tirer dessus. Très mauvaise supposition.

John se débattit en une vaine tentative de se libérer : ce cher Jim avait plus de poigne qu'il ne le laissait croire.

Thomas abaissa le chien de son revolver – John articula un « Sherl... ! ».

Coup de feu.

John papillonna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. Il ne ressentait aucune douleur, hormis celle de sa migraine.

Il eut juste le temps de remarquer que le coup de feu entendu était destiné à l'épaule de Thomas Wayne qu'il fut violemment projeté au sol. Il se rattrapa comme il put et vit Sherlock, bras droit tendu sur sa propre arme, encore fumante. C'était lui qui avait prit le criminel de court – pour le protéger. Ça rappela à John la première enquête qu'il avait mené avec son ami, l'affaire du chauffeur de taxis. Sauf que dans le cas présent, ce n'était pas John qui tirait pour sauver Sherlock mais l'inverse.

Et Moriarty sauta sur l'occasion : délaissant le docteur Watson qui était devenu plus un fardeau qu'autre chose, il profita du fait que son ancien ami soit déstabilisé par le tir qu'il venait de recevoir pour le viser à son tour... et presser la détente.

On aura beau dire ce que l'on voudra, il arrive que, lorsqu'elle n'a aucune affaire à résoudre, aucun mystère à élucider ou aucun PV à mettre, la police londonienne ressemble grandement à son homologue new-yorkaise qu'on voit dans beaucoup de films. Cet espèce de cliché du flic un peu trop empâté qui mange des beignets tranquillement assis dans sa voiture de fonction ou sa chaise de bureau. La division criminelle de Scotland Yard ne faisait pas exception à la règle...

L'inspecteur Greg Lestrade s'étouffa avec sa pâtisserie et manqua de renverser son gobelet en carton de café directement sur son clavier d'ordinateur en lisant le texto qu'il venait de recevoir.

Ce dernier, en provenance bien sûr de son détective consultant préféré, lui indiquait l'adresse d'un entrepôt près de la Tamise et lui demandait d'y aller au plus vite. Avec une ambulance.

Lestrade avala sa part de cake aux amandes, se tapa sur la poitrine pour l'aider à passer, toussa, et sortit en trombe de son bureau, manteau à la main.

« Donovan ! Hurla-t-il. En voiture, maintenant ! »

Sally s'exécuta sans poser de questions.

Thomas Wayne arrêta tout geste, comme figé dans le temps, tandis que le silence reprenait ses droits sur l'entrepôt.

Ébahi, il baissa lentement les yeux vers sa chemise qui se teintait de rouge puis dévisagea Jim, qui rangeait son révolver.

La réalité lui arriva en pleine figure : rapidement, un goût métallique se répandit dans dans sa bouche, la douleur le plia en deux et il lâcha son pistolet, qui rebondit sur le bitume, pour se tenir la poitrine. Un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres alors qu'il relevait fébrilement la tête pour regarder son bourreau, droit dans les yeux. Son bourreau qui restait de glace face au spectacle.

« Cette fois-ci encore... » s'étrangla Thomas et après quelques gargouillis macabres, ses genoux tremblèrent et le lâchèrent.

Il s'écroula au sol, face contre terre. Mort.

_Cette fois-ci encore, Moriarty avait gagné_. Voilà ce que voulaient dire les dernières paroles de Thomas Wayne.

Avec une calme lenteur, une flaque visqueuse et pourpre commença à s'étendre autour du corps encore chaud du tueur en série, épousant les creux, les bosses, et toutes les autres aspérités du bitume.

En bon médecin, John amorça de se lever pour aller voir son état et lui porter secourt mais il se ravisa : inutile de se bercer de faux espoirs personne ne survit à une balle en plein cœur.

Il était malvenu pour lui de penser ça mais d'un côté, ça le soulageait que son ancien patient soit enfin mort. Il avait été le seul à être touché et heureusement – fort heureusement ! – Sherlock n'avait rien. Ils allaient pouvoir appeler Lestrade, lui expliquer la situation – ce qui ne s'avérerait sans doute pas chose facile – et rentrer chez eux.

John esquissa un sourire et se leva. Esquissa seulement car dès qu'il fut debout, Jim releva son revolver et le pointa une nouvelle fois sur sa tête. Oublier le criminel consultant n'était pas très malin de la part de John. Les problèmes étaient loin d'être terminés.

Il se força à respirer aussi calmement que possible et attendit la réplique cynique que Moriarty avait à n'en pas douter préparé tout spécialement pour lui... mais rien ne vint. John jeta un coup d'œil à Moriarty, qui fixait Sherlock. Il l'imita donc et se rendit compte que son ami braquait le criminel consultant de sa propre arme à feu.

Par chance, sans les snippers de ce cher Jim, il était sur un pied d'égalité avec lui, bien que ce dernier ait toujours le bénéfice de l'otage.

Jim aurait put demander n'importe quoi au détective consultant – de baisser son arme, de le supplier à genoux, de retirer sa chemise et danser la macarena... Au lieu de ça, une expression indéfinissable passa sur son visage comme une ombre – John cru l'espace d'un instant que c'était de la tristesse – avant de laisser place à son air habituel, mélange de mépris de l'Humanité et de sournoiserie.

Sherlock fronça très légèrement les sourcils.

« Relâchez John », articula-t-il bien comme il faut.

Quand il devenait sérieux, Sherlock prenait généralement deux types de tons : soit il parlait à une vitesse hallucinante, soit au contraire il prononçait chaque syllabe de chaque mot. Comme dans le cas présent. Ça n'annonçait rien de bon pour le criminel consultant qui était loin de s'inquiéter. Au lieu de cela, il leva son bras gauche – celui qui ne tenait d'autre arme que son téléphone cellulaire – et sembla rester un instant sur l'écran d'accueil avant de le ranger. Sherlock n'aurait pas pu le dire avec certitude mais John savait qu'il venait de regarder l'heure.

Jim feignit un soupir.

« On dirait que ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que je vais en finir avec vous...

Ses yeux noisette transpercèrent presque ceux de Sherlock.

_ Tu as prévenu la police, n'est-ce pas ?

Le détective marqua un temps avant de répondre.

_ Pendant que vous tiriez.

_ Un texto pré-écrit, ricana Jim. Bien joué !

_ Je vous remercie. Scotland Yard devrait arriver dans quelques minutes, vous l'attendez avec nous ? »

John roula des yeux, ils étaient repartis dans leurs conversations courtoises et emplies de piques... Et lui dans tout ça ? Oh, rien de grave, il était juste tranquillement au milieu, tenu en joug par un psychopathe !

Jim sourit en coin à la proposition du détective.

« Malheureusement, je suis un homme occupé, tu sais... alors ce sera pour une prochaine fois. »

Et dans un mouvement vif, il braqua son arme vers le plafond et tira. L'unique lampe allumée de tout l'entrepôt, mise en scène très théâtrale de Thomas Wayne, vola en éclats et l'obscurité engloutit tout. Seuls les deux petites diodes des panneaux Exit recouverts de poussière et de fientes de pigeons offraient un maigre éclairage verdâtre qui n'allait même pas jusqu'au centre de l'immense zone de chargement du hangar.

Sherlock se précipita auprès de son ami, bras en avant pour pouvoir le trouver. Il sentit des morceaux de verre se briser sous ses chaussures, débris de la lampe cassée. Plus loin, le bruit grinçant d'une porte métallique lui indiqua que Moriarty avait quitté l'entrepôt. Un problème en moins.

« John ? Appela-t-il, pour s'assurer que le criminel consultant ne l'avait pas prit avec lui.

_ Sherlock ? Lui répondit une voix assez proche. Sherlock où es-tu ? Je ne vois strictement rien... !

Sherlock se dirigea vers la voix de son ami.

_ Continues de parler, John.

Il l'entendit rechigner. À travers la rangée de hautes fenêtres qui donnait au hangar un semblant de luminosité durant la journée, la Lune apparut – et avec elle sa clarté. Sherlock vit la silhouette de son ami mais il tournait la tête et ne le remarqua pas.

_ _Parler_... je veux bien parler mais que veux-tu que je...

Jusqu'au moment où Sherlock l'attrapa par les bras et le tira subitement à lui. John, le visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui du détective, ouvrit de grands yeux ronds.

_ … dise... ? » Souffla-t-il.

Il refusa de le croire l'espace d'un instant. À tous les coups, un nouvel imprévu allait arriver et les séparer de nouveau. Un nouveau tueur en série... peut-être même que Thomas Wayne n'était pas vraiment mort ? Non, ça c'était impossible.

John continua de fixer les yeux de son ami, rendus presque argentés par la lueur de l'astre nocturne. Il ouvrit la bouche.

« Sherlock... ?

_ Je suis là, John, le rassura-t-il en le soutenant – ses jambes avaient apparemment décidé de ne plus le porter. Tout va bien, maintenant.

_ Oh mon dieu, Sherlock, je... »

Un rayon bleu passa par les fenêtres pour venir éclairer le plafond. Puis un rouge. Et ainsi de suite.

Quand on vous dit que Scotland Yard arrive toujours au bon moment.

Lestrade déboula dans l'entrepôt avec une dizaine de policiers armés et en uniforme dont faisait partie le sergent Donovan. C'est elle qui, avec son supérieur, s'approcha des deux hommes tandis que les autres sécurisaient les lieux et se hâtaient près du cadavre de Thomas Wayne.

Greg considéra le corps, l'arme au sol, les débris de verre, Sherlock et John... puis traça les contours de sa bouche du pouce et de l'indexe.

« Sherlock... On peut savoir ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?

Sally ne put s'empêcher d'aboyer.

_ Oui, comme par exemple : c'est qui ce type mort là-bas ? Vous avez une bonne excuse pour ça aussi ?

Le détective reprit son masque inexpressif et se plaça légèrement devant son ami.

_ Cet homme est le tueur en série que vous recherchez. Il se faisait appeler Edward Collinson mais son vrai nom est Thomas Wayne.

Il tendit son arme à Lestrade qui s'empressa de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche pour la récupérer. Des miettes de gâteaux tombèrent en même temps.

_ Cette arme est la mienne, poursuivit-il, et vous pourrez aisément voir avec la balistique que ce n'est pas elle qui a abattu Wayne. »

Dans son dos, il sentit John vaciller. Il avait remarqué sa température plus élevée que d'ordinaire il devait sans doute avoir de la fièvre. Sherlock n'avait aucune idée des conditions dans lesquelles Thomas Wayne l'avait retenu captif. Il ne voulait donc pas prendre de risque.

« Maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, nous allons rentrer.

_ Q-quoi ?

Le sergent Donovan manqua de s'étrangler.

_ Mais c'est hors de question ! Il faut qu'on prenne votre déposition au minimum et d'après ce que vous nous direz, on devra peut-être même vous emmener au poste voir en garde à vue !

Fidèle à lui-même, Sherlock n'eut que faire de ses piaillements et posa une main dans le dos de son ami, commençant à marcher. Sally s'interposa, de plus en plus hystérique.

_ Vous êtes sourds ? Lança-t-elle avec animosité. J'ai dit que vous ne partiriez pas de cette scène de crime avant q...

_ Lestrade, la coupa sèchement Sherlock. Nous rentrons.

Greg et lui échangèrent un long regard silencieux. Il considéra ensuite John, qui n'était visiblement pas au mieux de sa forme et soupira.

_ Très bien, allez-y.

Le sergent Donovan manqua de faire un infarctus. Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme celle d'un poisson chat.

_ Mais enfin, Inspecteur... !

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire Sherlock passera demain dans l'après-midi pour faire sa déposition. N'est-ce pas ?

Le détective hocha la tête.

_ Alors laissons-les rentrer, qu'ils profitent des quelques heures de sommeil qu'il leur reste.

En effet, il était presque une heure et demie du matin. Voilà pourquoi John tombait littéralement de sommeil.

_ De plus, nous avons encore beaucoup de choses à voir ici, Donovan.

Sally serra les dents mais finit par céder et partit aider deux de ses collègues. Lestrade prévint Sherlock d'un ton qui se voulait autoritaire.

_ Quatorze heures trente à mon bureau, c'est clair ? Sans faute, Sherlock. Ou je lâche Donovan et Anderson dans votre appartement.

Un troupeau de gnous aurait fait moins de dégâts que ces deux là cherchant de quoi incriminer le détective consultant pour tel ou tel délit mineur. C'était vicieux de le menacer ainsi, même de la part de Lestrade.

_ Je viendrai », promit Sherlock.

Et il s'éclipsa en compagnie de son ami.

Greg soupira et articula un « Ah. ». Il avait oublié de lui dire de demander à son frère d'arrêter de lui envoyer des gâteaux. Sinon il allait vraiment prendre du poids...

Pour être tout à fait honnête, John n'avait que peu de souvenirs de son retour à l'appartement. Mais ils avaient sans doute pris un taxi. Il se sentait plus endormi qu'éveillé – en partie à cause de la fièvre – et quand Sherlock lui parla, il ne comprit quasiment rien hormis le mot « lit. ». pas contrariant, John acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se dirigea d'un pas mal assuré vers sa chambre. La première marche de l'escalier finit de l'achever.

Alerté par le bruit, Sherlock trouva son ami étendu de tout son long et décida qu'il serait préférable de l'aider à trouver son lit.

Dans cette optique, il le soutint pour monter les escaliers, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à la chambre plongée dans le noir. Occupé qu'il était à aider John et pensant simplement le déposer sur le matelas pour qu'il dorme, Sherlock ne prit pas la peine d'allumer la lumière. Grossière erreur – il aurait dû retenir la leçon de la première fois. La valise traîtresse, toujours à sa chère place, joua à la perfection son rôle d'obstacle. Sherlock se prit les pieds dedans, tenta de se rattraper comme il put mais fut entraîné par le poids du corps de John, celui-ci semblant se ficher complètement d'être debout ou allongé au sol du moment qu'il pouvait dormir.

C'est donc grâce à – ou à cause de – cette valise et à un petit coup de pouce du sort que nos deux colocataires se retrouvèrent affalés sur le lit, le détective à moitié sur son ami. Réveillé dans son pseudo-sommeil, John émit un petit grognement.

« Hm... Sherlock, qu'est-ce que tu fais... »Marmonna-t-il.

Sherlock roula des yeux : il aidait son ami par pure bonté d'âme et voilà qu'il se faisait presque engueuler. Puisque c'était comme ça...

Il se redressa sur les coudes et s'apprêtait à rouler sur le côté pour quitter le lit lorsque John le retint en pausant ses mains sur ses bras.

« Attends...

Il marqua un temps – Sherlock haussa un sourcil.

_ Je voulais te dire... merci. Merci d'être venu vraiment.

Avec la fièvre, la fatigue accumulée et le soulagement d'être enfin chez lui, John craqua.

_ Quand j'étais... commença-t-il, la gorge nouée, quand j'étais dans cette cage je me disais que peut-être tu ne viendrais pas, que tu n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais disparu – tu ne remarques pas quand je pars en voyage quelques jours, alors... Et puis...(Il souffla pour se calmer mais un sanglot lui échappa.) Et puis quand je t'ai vu dans le hangar, j'étais tellement content... ! Merci...merci de m'avoir sauvé, Sherlock ! Merc... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase Sherlock venait de l'embrasser. Et pas sur la joue. Étrangement, la première pensée de John fut _Je le savais !_, et dans sa deuxième, il remarqua que cet impromptu baiser était loin d'être désagréable... très loin même.

Lorsque Sherlock rompit leur embrassade, le cerveau de John prit le relais pour tenter de rationaliser tout ça.

« Je...hm, tu... tu voulais juste me faire taire, c'est ça ? Encore un truc que tu as vu à la télévision, hein ? Ah, mais c'est vrai que je parle beaucoup et que je dis des choses – hm – bizarres. Ou...ou alors c'était un accident ? Oui, forcément : ton bras a glissé et t...

_ Oh la ferme, John. » Soupira un Sherlock exaspéré.

Et il l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, ça ne pouvait pas être un accident : le détective fit glisser sa main derrière la nuque de son ami tandis qu'il passait le bout de sa langue sur ses lèvres, en quémandant l'entrée. John ne songea même pas à refuser. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche et le baiser s'approfondit. Pour quelqu'un de puceau, Sherlock savait sacrément bien embrasser. C'est ce que John se dit quand il ferma les yeux, se laissant faire docilement.

La suite fut aussi floue pour lui que son retour en taxi. Ils avaient dû s'embrasser quelques minutes encore. De toutes manières, le lendemain, Sherlock ferait comme si rien ne s'était passé et John l'imiterait, reprenant leur petite routine qui leur plaisait bien. Ce serait _Bonjour, Sherlock. – Je m'ennuies. – Oui, moi aussi je vais bien, merci. Tu veux un thé ? – Hm..._

Et en avant pour de nouvelles aventures.

Une semaine après la fin de l'enquête, la presse eut vent des faits. Cinq jeunes filles ne meurent pas dans la plus importante ville d'Angleterre sans que ça ne fasse un minimum de vagues médiatiques. Et les tueurs aussi spéciaux dans leur _modus operandi_ ne courent pas les rues. Certains journaux envisageaient même une comparaison entre Thomas Wayne et ce cher Jack – mais ça faisait polémique.

Pourtant, tous les médias s'étaient mis d'accord sur une chose : Thomas était désormais _Le tueur à la Rose._ Un titre bien joli, pour un criminel. Et bien entendu, personne ne fit allusion à ses motivations pour tous il n'était qu'un soldat qui avait pété un boulon en revenant de la guerre. Par conséquent, Moriarty restait encore une fois une simple ombre.

John Watson prit également la plume électronique pour faire le récit des faits, malgré les bougonnements et autres plaintes de son ami. Il lui trouva même un titre. Mais il ne le publia jamais sur son blog – trop sombre, trop personnel, trop impossible.

Et c'est ainsi que se termina _Une affaire de cœur_.

* * *

><p><span>Bonus:<span>

"Le lendemain suivant l'affaire, la routine avait effectivement reprit sa place. Lorsque John arriva dans le salon, encore ensuqué, Sherlock jouait au petit chimiste dans la cuisine. Autant le laisser tranquille. John pencha la tête devant la bibliothèque vide et la totalité des livres au sol. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé durant son absence ?

Avec un soupir, il se pencha pour commencer à ranger ce bazar mais s'arrêta en voyant la table basse. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Sherlock, pourquoi le service à thé traîne-t-il dans le salon ? Demanda-t-il en ramassant le plateau.

_ Mycroft et Moriarty sont passés à l'appartement, l'informa son ami sans lever le nez de ses cultures bactériologiques.

John ouvrit des yeux ronds, partagé entre scepticisme et inquiétude.

_ Les deux en même temps ?

_ Oui.

_ … Vous vous êtes réunis pour planifier la fin du monde ? »

Sherlock sourit."

Eh bien voilà une belle histoire que je termine avec vous ! Plus d'un an, vous imaginez ? J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu comme elle m'a plu à moi et je m'excuse une dernière fois de mes temps de publication qui sont, il faut l'avouer, aussi réguliers que les petites amies de John.

Donc je vous dis à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures de notre détective préféré et de son très cher acolyte (en espérant que la prochaine fois, ils iront plus loin, quand même...) !

Passez de bonnes fêtes,

See you soon !

Arcade.


End file.
